<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project Ada! by BelaDimitrescu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700786">Project Ada!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/BelaDimitrescu'>BelaDimitrescu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil 2 (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/BelaDimitrescu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>"It is the way of men to make monsters... and it is the nature of monsters to destroy their makers." - Harlan Wade.</strong>
</p><p>Simmons had created a so called monster, and now that monster seeks to take revenge on him in anyway possible. Only it wasn't just him she would take it out on, but the whole world too. That's unless Ada can stop her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carla Radames/Helena Harper, Claire Redfield/Alex Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Rachel Foley/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Project Ada!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Just to point out, my RE stories will only ever revolve around the games/films I've only ever played and loved:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Resident Evil (PS1)<br/>Resident Evil Remake<br/>Resident Evil 2 (PS1)<br/>Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (PS1)<br/>Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles<br/>Resident Evil Degeneration<br/>Resident Evil Revelations<br/>Resident Evil 5<br/>Resident Evil Damnation<br/>Resident Evil Revelations 2<br/>Resident Evil 6<br/>Vendetta's a fucking joke lol</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No REmakes of 2 and 3 here, I'm afraid. I don't like them and never will. R3make especially. I'm strictly a fan of Julia Voth, Catherine Disher and Patricia Ja Lee. Leon for me will always be Paul Haddad and Matthew Mercer.</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been no easy task for Ada to escape the underground facility after being thrown into one of the large metal consoles by none other than a Tyrant of all things. Though she had sent it to the furnace below, the damage she'd taken from the hit was quite the miracle she'd survived, having worn nothing but a thin red dress. Leon had been quick to her side, kneeling down he cradled her in his arms. She'd already told him she was incapable of loving anyone, but he'd changed her.</p><p>The two shared a kiss before she finally succumb to her injures and passed out. Leon thinking she was dead, laid her on the metal walkway, having to get to Sherry and Claire who were ready and waiting on the train.</p><p>Upon waking she'd managed to pull herself to her feet. The Tyrant from before had now mutated and was looking for its next victim. That victim being Leon. Grabbing a rocket launcher she called out to Leon and threw it down to him.</p><p>"Ada!" he called her name one last time as she disappeared from view.</p><p>That was the very last time she'd seen him. Now as she looked herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but think.</p><p>"I used to be called Ada Wong, but she's no more."</p><p>Her hand came to rest lightly on her ab, right where the large scar was situated after receiving it in battle against the Tyrant.</p><p>"This is Ada's scar not mine," she tells herself.</p><p>At this she looks up at her reflection once again to now see tears forming in her eyes. She feels helpless as there was no stopping them. Leaning herself up against the mirror, she couldn't help but let herself cry. It was the first time in many years she'd actually broke down like this and vowed to never let it happen ever again. Maybe it was for the best to let Ada Wong go, but then there was Leon. Part of her wished she'd never even met him, not to mention getting close to him in a way she never thought possible. She'd opened her heart to no one, yet Leon had taken her by complete surprise.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Once she'd pulled herself together she freshened up, slipped on a top and headed out for her next mission.</p><p>"Ada Wong?" a man addressed her over the phone.</p><p>There was a slight pause on her end as she thought of should I or shouldn't I?</p><p>"That's me," she sighed at having to keep with the name after all.</p><p>"I have heard many great things about you, Miss Wong. You're in high demand," the man flattered her. "I'm surprised I could get hold of you."</p><p>"Then you'll know my services don't come cheap," she responded, ignoring the flattery.</p><p>"Oh, you have no need to worry over that small detail." He chuckled lightly.</p><p>"Then let's talk business."</p><p>She wanted to get straight down to it, no messing around as it would help take her mind off things. Once the deal had gone down, Ada was paid for her services and left to go on her way. Only as it would seem, the man who'd contacted her was none other than Derek C. Simmons. After getting done with another job for another contact, Simmons was straight back in touch with her again and again.</p><p>"Would you allow me to take you to dinner sometime?" he asked straightforwardly.</p><p>"I suppose," she shrugged.</p><p>It was only dinner after all, but the thought of him constantly calling her for small jobs had the warning bells ringing.</p><p>"How would you feel if I asked you on a date with me?"</p><p>She looked to him as she held her wine glass up to take another sip. Tge idea of dating this man repulsed her. At this she downed the rest of her wine and stood.</p><p>"Ada?" he looked up sharply. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"Home," she simply told him.</p><p>"Are you not feeling well?" he asked concerned.</p><p>"A headache, maybe from the wine." She lied, just wanting to leave and never have anything else to do with him.</p><p>"I'll escort you home," he offered, but she stopped him.</p><p>"I'll call a cab," another lie as she simply walked out.</p><p>Once she'd finally made it off Simmons' lavish estate the rain started to come down, forcing her to pull up the collar of her coat and wrap her arms around herself.</p><p>"You're one hell of a fool to believe anyone would fall for you, Derek." She thought to herself as she entered her own place.</p><p>A soak in the tub, followed by a late night film before bed would do her right. But first there was the matter of her little fluffy companion, who meowed loudly as she entered.</p><p>"Hey, Shadow." She greeted her furry friend with a stroke behind the ear.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Simmons had called countless times, finding he was getting no response.</p><p>"How could she!" he snarled as he eventually found out she wanted nothing more to do with him.</p><p>He'd tried to go on without her, but each and every day just became more and more hellish.</p><p>"Carla," he called the young woman into his office.</p><p>She'd gone to him as ordered, finding out he wanted to try something new with the virus now.</p><p>"Is there any possible way to make a doppelganger?"</p><p>She furrowed her brows at the question.</p><p>"I haven't exactly tried anything of the sort," she answered him.</p><p>"I'm putting you in charge of a new project," he told her. "Project Ada!"</p><p>"Project Ada?" she repeated.</p><p>"Yes," he nodded. "I have her file stored on the computer. Use her DNA, combine it with your new virus."</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" she asked him.</p><p>"My dear, Carla. I wouldn't be putting you in charge of such a task if I wasn't."</p><p>"I shall make a start right away," she told him before turning to head out.</p><p>"Make me proud, Carla."</p><p>She stopped to look back at him, giving a nod before heading off.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Days passed and Simmons was still not receiving the results needed.</p><p>"Just keep trying," he told her, though before long those three words would be the least of his choosing.</p><p>"Report!" Carla snarled as another failure was brought to her attention.</p><p>"We failed once again," the scientist under her reported.</p><p>"Derek expects results," she glared. "What's going wrong?"</p><p>Another brought her the results of their latest failure.</p><p>"There's the problem," she pointed out. "I never said to add that much..."</p><p>"Problem?"</p><p>Carla found herself cut short as she now turned to see Simmons walking up behind her.</p><p>"Someone has mistaken my work, resulting in another failure."</p><p>Simmons was seething, it would seem someone was out to stop his project.</p><p>"I expect results," he frowned. "Anymore failures and I'll have no other choice, but to use you as my guinea pigs."</p><p>The scientists now fearing for their lives, now made damn sure to not slip up over anything or else.</p><p>xXx</p><p>It had been months and still no results, Simmons was growing impatient and so was Carla. He hadn't necessarily taken it out on her, though he'd come quite close to it once or twice. Maybe lost his temper with her a few times, but never once hit her.</p><p>"Carla," he summoned.</p><p>She headed for his office as usual to now be told to check a young girl by the name of Sherry Birkin over. She'd been one of the survivors of Raccoon City and the survivor of her father's infection.</p><p>"Her names Sherry Birkin," Simmons introduced. "She's under my protection now. I want you to give her a full check up to see if there's any trace of the G-Virus still within her."</p><p>Carla nodded as Simmons' men escorted the young girl back to Carla's lab.</p><p>"You can leave us," Carla frowned at them as they stood close by.</p><p>They looked to each other before heading back out.</p><p>"I'm Carla," she now introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, Sherry."</p><p>The young blonde didn't respond, but then again after all she'd been through there was no wonder she was reserved.</p><p>"I'm just going to be doing a few tests, alright?" she asked, still getting no response.</p><p>Carla turned to grab a needle to stick into Sherry's arm, making the girl cry out.</p><p>"Sorry," she apologised. "Would you like me to get you anything?"</p><p>Once again, Sherry said nothing to her.</p><p>"You can take her back now," Carla beckoned the men back in to take Sherry upstairs to her new room.</p><p>She felt sympathy for the young girl, she really did.</p><p>xXx</p><p>After finding out Sherry had bonded with her father's virus, she was quick to start combining it with the C-Virus in hopes it would help speed the process of the project. However after countless tries nothing was working.</p><p>"If you of all people cannot perform a simple task, then there's clearly no hope."</p><p>"I'm sorry for the failures, Derek. I don't understand why it keeps happening."</p><p>"No apologies, just get this done!"</p><p>"I've tried countless times," she sighed knowing she was getting nowhere with it.</p><p>"Start work on more B.O.W.s," he instead told her.</p><p>"But Derek, I..."</p><p>"Don't push me, Carla."</p><p>She lowered her head, then nodded.</p><p>After being relived of the work, she found it much more easier and satisfying to work on things that didn't require specific attributes just as long as they did their job. It was Simmons' duty to take over Carla's role, hoping that one day his dream would become reality.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Ten full years had passed and not a single sign of his precious Ada was starting to show.</p><p>"Ready me the next subject," Simmons ordered one day after relieving Carla of her work load once again.</p><p>"Right away, sir."</p><p>Another young woman was brought forth, kicking and screaming. Simmons was quick to put an end to it all with a needle.</p><p>"Ready the camera, I know for sure this is the one." He thought hopeful.</p><p>The thing that escaped the cocoon, however, was not what he was expecting at all.</p><p>"No! Why won't this work?" he glowered.</p><p>He headed for the nearest computer, going through all the data files and such until the name Radames popped up. Giving her file a good looking over, he knew for sure he had his next Ada in the form of Carla.</p><p>"Carla is the best match we have," he thought with a smile. "The only close relative she had is Allyson, but they've not been close for some time now. It's perfect."</p><p>He turned from the computer to grab one of the scientists attention.</p><p>"Bring me Carla," he ordered. "She's the best match we have for this."</p><p>The man nodded.</p><p>"Be very careful what you say around her, I don't want her catching on."</p><p>The man nodded again, this time a little more nervously as he now had to think of something to say that wouldn't give the game away about what Simmons had in store for her.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Once Carla had been brought down to him, Simmons wasted no time jabbing the needle into her neck. Something which she now cried out at.</p><p>"Why Derek?" she asked in obvious pain as the virus took hold.</p><p>"Because you're precious to me," he smiled at her. </p><p>It didn't take long for the pain to set in as she tried desperately to plead with him. Wrapping her arms around herself, she dropped to her knees as ooze started to flow from her body. Pushing herself through the pain, she stood to reach out a hand to him. </p><p>"Derek," was the last thing he heard from her before she was completely covered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Carla Awakens!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before long the cocoon which held Carla started to crack as a new figure arose covered in a slimy membrane, which burst open to reveal the very woman Simmons had been desperately waiting for. </p><p>"It worked," he beamed. "My Ada."</p><p>Carla looked around the room as if new to the place. Simmons was just now walking over to her, bending down and holding out his hand. She lifted her own to his and was pulled steadily to her feet.</p><p>"How do you feel, Ada?" he asked.</p><p>"Ada," she repeated.</p><p>"That's your name remember?" he pushed upon her. "Ada Wong."</p><p>"Ada Wong," she thought, then nodded. "I'm Ada Wong."</p><p>Simmons smiled, his plan was already working.</p><p>"Clean her up and get her dressed," he beckoned. "I would like to start work on her as soon as possible."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>He let go of her to allow her to be taken away, watching how she looked back at him before disappearing down the hall to now be able to shower.</p><p>She was quite glad to be washing the ooze from her lithe body before climbing out to wait for her clothes. Once they were brought to her, she dressed and was then escorted back to Simmons.</p><p>"Ah, my dear Ada. Nice to see you looking so lovely."</p><p>She cocked her head slightly as if trying to remember his name. Her mind was rather foggy at the moment and people and names weren't exactly something she could pick up on right now.</p><p>"Derek C. Simmons," he informed her, taking her hand and kissing it.</p><p>She looked down at her hand then slipped it away from him.</p><p>"Ada," he looked up with a frown as she was now looking around the room.</p><p>"Why am I here?" she asked.</p><p>"I was hoping we could..." he moved his hand towards her, forcing her into a backwards somersault.</p><p>"I don't trust you," she told him straight.</p><p>"Ada, we love each other." He tried to reason. "Dearly."</p><p>She glanced to the side as he started to advance on her. Her gaze catching sight of a nearby vase, which she used to kick at him. Simmons barely had any time to cover his face as it hit him full on. He was sent reeling back as Carla ran right past him in hopes of eluding him.</p><p>"Stop her!" he bellowed to his men, shaking water from himself. "Stop her, but don't harm her!"</p><p>It was true she shared Ada's DNA, but her abilities? He was quite shocked to find she shared them as well or so it would seem. Upon heading out into the corridor, he was surprised by all the grunts and groans of his men, who were now clutching anything that hurt the most.</p><p>"Ada, stop this!" he shouted down the corridor to her as she slammed the head of one of his men through a glass pane.</p><p>She turned to give him a look before running off down the next corridor. It had been no easy task to stop her, but luckily for such an event he flooded the vents she was currently in with knock out gas and not a moment too soon as she was nearing the exit. Simmons was a little annoyed at having to have done that to her, even worse at having to tie her down for his own benefit.</p><p>Upon waking, she was more than a little annoyed to find herself tied to a chair of all things and better yet in the presence of him once more.</p><p>"Is this how you like to play?" she asked as she tugged at the ropes binding her.</p><p>"This," he gestured to the ropes before pointing to the small cut on his face, "is for my own safety."</p><p>A smile tugged at her lips. "Don't like to play rough, huh?"</p><p>"No!" he snarled. "You are to respect me!"</p><p>She tilted her head to the side as if bored.</p><p>"I will make you love me, Ada."</p><p>"Will you?" she teased.</p><p>"Yes!" he growled. "You love me, you always have."</p><p>"I have?" she asked, feeling differently about it.</p><p>"Yes," he now calmed. "We've loved each other for a long while now."</p><p>He knew she was like a newborn, which technically she was really. Her mind was his to shape how he pleased. If he wanted to make her obey, he could easily sway her with his words. Yes, he felt like a God with a human doll to mould and shape as he pleased.</p><p>"Your training will start tomorrow, Ada."</p><p>She looked to him and in that moment he felt like a child with a new toy.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Soon enough Ada was now how he'd pictured her to be, just like the original in every way or so he thought. Her skills had improved drastically, and quite soon all that training would eventually pay off as he now had a little job for her to do. A young man by the name of Jake Muller, son of the legendary Albert Wesker was to be found and checked out for any indication of him having antibodies to the C-Virus, Carla had worked so hard to make. There was no way an antidote was ever to be made.</p><p>He was sat at his desk looking over the operation that was to go down next as Carla loomed over him.</p><p>"What mighty plan do you have in store next?" she breathed against his ear as she slid her hand down his shirt.</p><p>"I need you to start work on a Tyrant," he told her, completely lost to thought.</p><p>"A Tyrant?" she asked with a frown as she now nipped playfully at his ear before he pulled away.</p><p>She looked a little taken aback at his abruptness, but leaned in to caress his neck now instead.</p><p>"A Tyrant," he scowled as he pulled her head away from him.</p><p>That finally got to her.</p><p>"What happened to you, Derek?" she questioned. "You used to treat me so lovingly and now it's like we're strangers."</p><p>"This is important!" he glared at her. "I have a mission for you."</p><p>"But, Derek." She pouted slightly.</p><p>"I said this is important!" he snapped as he now slipped her hand free from his chest.</p><p>She scowled at him as she snatched her hand back to then cross her arms.</p><p>"And what if I say I'm not up to it?" she asked, pushing him.</p><p>"Oh, I'm quite sure you'll be up to this task."</p><p>She turned to storm out, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. He then stood, his free hand now brought up to caress her cheek.</p><p>"I could give you a little encouragement," he smiled as he buried his face in her neck.</p><p>She closed her eyes, allowing him to have his way with her.</p><p>xXx</p><p>The tests came about the following day, Carla was hard at it once again. But even she couldn't make a Tyrant out of the subjects given to her. After twenty four hours all of her subjects had died of heart failure.</p><p>"Bring in another!" she snapped.</p><p><em>'Isn't this familiar,'</em> a voice in the back of her head pricked her conscience.</p><p>She looked around the room, but it was silent.</p><p>
  <em>'You do remember how we were once in this situation, don't you?'</em>
</p><p>She quickly raised a hand to her head, gasping in realisation that the voice was coming from her.</p><p>"Shut up!" she hissed at herself.</p><p>"Dr," one of the scientists called out to her.</p><p>She turned with a glare.</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"All our subjects are resulting in failure," he swallowed.</p><p>"And are you saying I'm the one at fault here?"</p><p>"N-No, I-I would never."</p><p>"Tell me something," she now rounded on him. "What was I like before?"</p><p>The man tried to look anywhere other than her fiery gaze.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"Um, I, uh. I don't understand," he half lied, not really understanding what she was getting at.</p><p>She turned on her heel, waving him off.</p><p>"Ready me another subject."</p><p>"Y-Yes, Dr."</p><p>He nodded and scampered off.</p><p><em>'You're not Ada Wong! You're Carla Radames!'</em> the voice continued to push upon her.</p><p>"I won't believe these lies," she scowled as she headed over to the desk.</p><p>She'd put her work over everything to help keep her wicked thoughts at bay.</p><p>
  <em>'Listen to me! Derek is the one behind this!'</em>
</p><p>"Shut up!" she yelled, drawing the attention of the few other scientists in the room with her.</p><p>They looked to each other worriedly, wondering if the pressure was getting to her.</p><p>
  <em>'If you won't accept this. Then I'll make you.'</em>
</p><p>"Enough!"</p><p>The voice stopped, allowing her to finish up just as Simmons walked in.</p><p>"Where's Ada?" he asked them.</p><p>"She's over there, sir." One pointed out. "I think it would be for the best that she takes a break."</p><p>"And why would you say that?" he asked, his gaze almost as bad as Carla's.</p><p>The poor man looked to his subordinates, who would rather leave him hanging than help him out.</p><p>"Well she's just had a sudden outburst," he tried to explain, without her hearing.</p><p>"What do you mean outburst?"</p><p>Once again, he turned for help but they ignored him.</p><p>"She just suddenly shouted 'shut up!' but none of us were talking."</p><p>Simmons raised a hand to his shoulder, the others were getting a little fearful of what may happen to him now as he was openly speaking out about their employers girlfriend.</p><p>"I'm glad you're thinking of her well-being," he smiled at him before turning to look at Carla, who was still working away silently. "I believe it would be for the best for her to take a small break."</p><p>The scientist now let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as Simmons walked over to Carla.</p><p>"Ada!"</p><p>Being so caught up in her work, she hadn't realised he was here until a hand reached out to touch her shoulder.</p><p>"Derek!" she turned quickly, feeling slightly foolish to have been caught off guard.</p><p>"Leave this for tonight," he told her softly.</p><p>She gave a nod, now allowing him to escort her back to her quarters.</p><p>"I just can't work this out," she frowned. "It's all about finding the right candidate."</p><p>The word rang out in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>'Candidate!'</em>
</p><p>She winced, but luckily Derek was oblivious to her as he brought up what was said to him.</p><p>"I was told you had a sudden outburst. Is everything alright?" he now turned to her.</p><p>"Outburst?" she questioned.</p><p>"Yes, Hendricks told me you'd shouted 'shut up!' out of the blue."</p><p>She turned away, trying to think of something to cover it up with. "I was just thinking to myself. I hadn't realised I'd spoke out loud though."</p><p>"Rest up and get back to it again tomorrow. I don't want to see you coming down with anything," he now leaned in to kiss her.</p><p>She somewhat rejected the kiss, having mixed feelings about him now.</p><p>"You're not coming down with anything are you?" he asked as he raised a hand to her cheek.</p><p>She moved his hand away to shake her head.</p><p>"I'm tired," she simply told him.</p><p>Thankfully he accepted this and allowed her to slip into her room, having no idea that her memories would choose now as a good time to haunt her. Shadows taunted her along with some blonde woman who she clearly had no idea off. Sleep had not come so easy for her that night. When it had she dreamt that her whole body was burning up, looking down at her hands she was horrified to see them burst into flames along with the rest of her body. Screams filled her room that night and it wasn't surprising that she woke up in a cold sweat, kicking off the blanket in horror to thankfully find she was still herself.</p><p>"Just a dream," she reassured herself, though it was hard what with the dancing shadows and voice in her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Carla's First Mission!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ada," Simmons beckoned the very next day.</p><p>"No," she simply told him. "I have something that can't wait."</p><p>He reached out to grab her wrist, but the look she was giving him warned him to let go. He knew exactly what she was capable of.</p><p>"I called for you," he glared. "I call, you come!"</p><p>"If I recall you wanted me to work on a Tyrant, or am I wrong?" she glared back at him.</p><p>"I'm simply allowing you to take a break," he scolded her.</p><p>"And I'm saying I have work to do."</p><p>"Ada!" he growled. "You will do as I say!"</p><p>"And that is what I'm doing," she scowled.</p><p>"Enough!" he frowned. "Come to my office. If you're not there in five minutes, I'll drag you there!"</p><p>She watched him go before heading back into her lab.</p><p>"Where's the next subject?" she snapped.</p><p>"Right here, Dr."</p><p>"Well don't just stand there, inject him!"</p><p>The man hurried over to try their new victim. The virus started to shape him, but soon they found he was rejected like all the others. He died clutching at his chest.</p><p>"Bring me another!" she beckoned.</p><p>"Dr, please, I wouldn't mind being your new subject."</p><p>She looked him over, he was the weakest of them all. Born with a frail body, there was no way he would work. Carla almost laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. She did however decide to give him a chance. Taking a sample from him, she found him to be a perfect match.</p><p>"Well that's a surprise," she thought slightly stunned. "You may prove to be a success after all."</p><p>The man smiled as he awaited his treatment.</p><p>"I have no regrets," he told her. "I wish to be free of this fragile, useless body. I don't care if I lose my sanity or anything like that. I want power!"</p><p>"And you shall have it and more," Carla told him as she brought the needle to his neck.</p><p>He screamed in agony as the virus took hold of him, dropping to his hands and knees before collapsing completely to curl in on himself.</p><p>"It hurts!" he screamed.</p><p>"Not for long," Carla reassured him even as the hours passed.</p><p>Soon enough his entire body was bulging out, muscles forming wildly as well as him growing in considerable size.</p><p>"It's working," Carla now laughed as her creation pulled himself to his feet.</p><p>He was huge and well built, nothing like the man he'd once been.</p><p>"You succeeded, Dr." The others all agreed. "But how well does he hold up?"</p><p>"I'll start the tests on him right away," she told them.</p><p>He was now poked and prodded and soon left in a tank as the experiments went underway.</p><p>"Dr, the readings are off the chart! Something's wrong!"</p><p>"Get it sorted out, now!" she snapped, but it was far too late.</p><p>A chain reaction started and the machines were soon blowing up left, right and centre.</p><p>"Dr, we have to get out of here!"</p><p>Carla could only look on as her creation burst forth from the tank, screaming loudly as he was now caught in the explosion.</p><p>"Damn!" she hissed before being knocked off her feet to slam into the wall behind her.</p><p>She awoke sometime later to find herself being held in the behemoth's hand. She had to wriggle her way free as he was now distracted by the blood pouring from the stump at having lost his arm in the blast. His face was unrecognisable and bloody, the hair on his head was half gone due to the fire.</p><p>"Ada!" Simmons shouted as he ran down the hall to check her over. "What happened? Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine," she brushed him off, standing to now head back to work on her creations regeneration.</p><p>oOo</p><p>She'd found herself growing rather annoyed as nothing seemed to be working. He had healed fully now, not how he'd expected but he was healed. So as to not show how hideous he was he made sure to cover his face when around Carla.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she sighed at failing once again.</p><p>He grunted in response, knowing she wasn't to blame. In fact as the days progressed, he'd actually shocked her as he started working on a fully functioning claw arm in place of the arm he'd lost.</p><p>"Impressive," she smiled as if talking to a child. "Very impressive."</p><p>He grunted again.</p><p>"You may not be perfect, but you're still better than any of the others."</p><p>He puffed out his chest proudly at this, ready for whatever job she had in store for him. Which thankfully wouldn't be too long now.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Simmons knew full well how Ada was given her missions, so doing the same with Carla would force out the Ada within. She watched the video she'd received from Simmons up until the very end, arms crossed over each other in a very ladylike way or better yet the Ada like way.</p><p>"My dearest Ada Wong," Simmons started the video off as it panned over a location in Edonia before stopping on a young man. "Jake Muller has been sighted in the Republic of Edonia. Your mission is to see if his body has antibodies to the C-Virus. We cannot allow a vaccine to be produced."</p><p>The video then moved along to show a young blonde woman, who she knew all too well to be Sherry Birkin. The poor girl had under gone so much while being under Simmons' rule.</p><p>"Agent Birkin will be sent in to acquire the target. Your job is to ensure they escape the country alive. Good luck."</p><p>"Sorry to disappoint, but I'll be doing things my way." She thought smugly to herself.</p><p>She turned from the screen to get herself ready for her little escapade. Going through her wardrobe she saw a sea of dresses.</p><p>Pushing them aside, she found a blue one. Slipping it free, she looked it over. It was quite revealing, just how she liked it.</p><p>"I'll show everyone just who the real Ada Wong is," she smiled as she placed the dress down onto the bed.</p><p>Slipping free of her lab coat she then pulled down her skirt and took off her blouse to be able to slip herself into the blue dress. She finished off with the red belt, then looked to her own image in the mirror.</p><p>"Much better," she mused as she looked back to the wardrobe to see something red hanging out of it.</p><p>She took hold of the silk fabric and slipped it free.</p><p>"Why not," she thought as she wrapped the red scarf around her neck, later finishing off with a pair of hooped earrings and black gloves. "On to Edonia."</p><p>oOo</p><p>She'd arrived much earlier than needed. The bulking Ustanak having now joined her after having his own mode of transport. Pulling out a pair of binoculars, she looked over the area, searching for her next willing/unwilling victims.</p><p>"There we are," she smiled before growing annoyed by the alert of a call.</p><p>Lowering the binoculars with one hand, she reached under her dress with her other to slip out the mobile cubic device from the pouch attached to her leg strap. She gave it a flick so that the two halves connected to form a cube, allowing Simmons' face to then show up on the screen.</p><p>"I trust you made it there alright?" he asked.</p><p>"You clearly underestimate me," a smile tugged at her lips.</p><p>He intertwined his fingers as he looked to her. "Hard times, my dear. That country is a war zone already. I fear for your well-being."</p><p>"Of course you do," she teased him.</p><p>"You underestimate me now," he tsked with a wave of his finger.</p><p>She said nothing in response, prompting him to go on.</p><p>"Bring me Jake Muller, Ada. I know you of all people will never let me down."</p><p>She flicked the device back to then slip it into the small pouch again.</p><p>"You heard the man. We need the boy alive."</p><p>The Ustanak stomped heavily behind her as he gently picked up some supplies he knew she'd need along the way. Carla was now giving a small silver sphere a good looking over, knowing it was only to be used in an emergency.</p><p>"You won't ever be seeing the boy, Simmons. I have great plans for him." She now turned to the behemoth behind her, handing him the sphere. "Use this in an emergency situation only."</p><p>He nodded his head, taking the small device between his finger and thumb to gently place in his pocket.</p><p>"Now to find the Muller boy," she thought as she looked over the area.</p><p>It hadn't taken all that long to find him and his men, all of which were now lounging around in a nearby rundown building, chatting and smoking. It would have been no easy task for anyone but her, she knew the ins and outs of stealth now. Having had the much needed training for it as Ada had done before her.</p><p>"Hello boys," she now greeted as she stood in full view of the men.</p><p>At the sound of an intruder, they all sprang up, grabbed their guns and fired.</p><p>"Amateurs," she sighed as she easily ducked for cover.</p><p>She then heard one of the men shouting out over all the noise for them to cease fire.</p><p>"Search out!" he then ordered in his native tongue.</p><p>The men took to searching the room they knew she was in. One moved as silently as he could to her last known location, quickly rounding the wall he fired only to see she wasn't there. He turned to then be greeted by a kick to the head, sending him reeling forwards. Quickly recovering he turned and fired again. He growled, almost stomping his foot like a child having a tantrum all because he was now being toyed with.</p><p>Carla was quick to slip away into the back, picking off another man who looked a little more nervous than the others. She pulled a wire from her pouch, wrapping it securely around her fingers before slipping it over the man's head. He was well built and quite strong, but as soon as the wire tightened around his neck he was like a squirming child. The gun slipped from his hands as they were quickly brought up to his throat.</p><p>"I need you to cooperate," Carla hissed in his ear. "Are you willing to do that?"</p><p>She gave a tug on the wire, making him choke but also give a nod.</p><p>"Good," she smiled. "Now tell them to back down."</p><p>He moved his hands from his throat to now hold them up.</p><p>"Lower your weapons!" he cried out in their tongue.</p><p>The men turned to him, some laughing while others aimed their gun his way.</p><p>"Why should we?" one asked, ready and willing to shoot Carla's hostage.</p><p>"Please," the man begged.</p><p>"I come baring gifts," Carla responded in their language.</p><p>This surprised the men as they could clearly hear the American accent in her voice.</p><p>"What gifts?" one now spoke in English.</p><p>"Energy boosters," she told them as she slipped the wire from her captives neck to then kick him in the back.</p><p>He scrambled forwards into another, who pushed him off with a disgusted look.</p><p>"You made a deal remember?" she now smirked.</p><p>The men looked to one another as other thoughts clouded their minds.</p><p>"You're clearly not in my league, boys." She warned them.</p><p>That made their faces drop immediately, all apart from one who though he could belittle her.</p><p>"Why send a gorgeous woman all by herself," he toyed as he pinned her up against the wall. "Bad things happen to precious little dolls such as yourself."</p><p>"Leave her!" another scolded him, but he ignored him.</p><p>He raised his gun so that the muzzle was resting against her dress opening, he never actually got a chance to sneak a peek at her breast as she grabbed him by the balls and head butted him in the face. He stumbled back, unsure of what hurt the most.</p><p>"Can we get down to business now?" she asked as she crossed her arms.</p><p>The men chuckled as they looked to the poor unfortunate, while others stood looking quite serious as they waited on their boosters.</p><p>"Please," the man from earlier gestured to her.</p><p>She walked over to the doorway to pick up a briefcase, which she now set down on a nearby table.</p><p>"So these will give us an edge over those pricks out there?" one asked.</p><p>"Oh, it will give you more than that." Carla smiled as the men rushed to each grab one.</p><p>She hadn't caught sight of the young man just yet until he finally decided to show his face.</p><p>"Hey," he greeted upon seeing her.</p><p>She smiled in response.</p><p>"So, this is an energy booster is it?" he asked, looking to the white needle.</p><p>"It is," she acknowledged.</p><p>"Huh," he thought amused. "Thanks. I could do with a little pick me up."</p><p>She nodded, then watched as he headed off upstairs with most of the others who were now hiding out up there. Once everyone was sorted, she headed upstairs watching as Sherry now stealthily made her way into the room with them. Thankfully for her the young man had taken to a room all by himself, though knowing Sherry she could hold her own just as well.</p><p>"Don't know what I'm supposed to be feeling," he sighed. "But it ain't happening for me."</p><p>One of his comrades now decided to pay him a little visit at knife point, which he dealt with easily enough.</p><p>"Did you take your dose?" Sherry now asked, popping out from the back.</p><p>He looked to her, surprised by her being here.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. If you want a hit, you better sign up with the lady downstairs."</p><p>The body then disintegrated.</p><p>"Wouldn't recommend it though."</p><p>Sherry looked to her watch before turning back to him.</p><p>"It's true," she acknowledged. "You do have the antibodies."</p><p>Carla looked on from the wall behind them. "Just as I thought."</p><p>She waited while the pair were out of sight before heading back downstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jill Gets Infected Again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A helicopter now hovered over the building she was in, ropes being sent down soon after as four people descended from it.</p><p>"Alright you two, no rushing in head first or anything stupid like that." She heard a man warning.</p><p>One of them must have given him attitude because he had to scold one.</p><p>"Piers!"</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Another replied.</p><p>It was silent then until a woman responded.</p><p>"On it."</p><p>Soon someone else could be now heard.</p><p>"Sherry Birkin, National Security."</p><p>Carla gave a smirk as she moved on.</p><p>"Sherry Birkin," the man smiled in response.</p><p>"How'd you..." she questioned.</p><p>"Claire," he informed her.</p><p>"You're Chris," the young blonde now smiled back.</p><p>He nodded in response. "My sister's told me all about you."</p><p>Jill looked on next to him, giving a smile as well.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he now asked. "This place isn't exactly the safest place to be right now."</p><p>"I'm actually here for him," she turned to look back at Jake as she said it.</p><p>Chris looked around her to take a good look at the younger man. There was something about him that he just couldn't fathom. He turned to Jill, to ask her.</p><p>"Do you recognise him?" he asked a little quieter.</p><p>She shook her head. "I can't recall, no."</p><p>Chris furrowed his brows as he turned back to look at the young man.</p><p>"Have we met?" he now asked straight out.</p><p>Jake looked to him. "Never seen you in my life, pal!"</p><p>Chris gave a nod in response, still he looked awful familiar somehow.</p><p>"I hate to ask this, but I could really do with a lift." Sherry now asked him.</p><p>Chris nodded as he placed a finger to his earpiece.</p><p>"This is Chris, come in."</p><p>"Reading you loud and clear, Chris."</p><p>"You free right now, Eric?" Chris asked.</p><p>"Sure am, you need a lift?"</p><p>"Not for me, but for a friend."</p><p>"Sure what's your coordinates?"</p><p>Chris gave him the location, then asked Sherry where she was headed.</p><p>"That's no problem, I'll be there in ten."</p><p>Once he'd done he turned back to Sherry again.</p><p>"A chopper should be here in ten minutes," he informed her. "You gonna be alright?"</p><p>Jake rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, thank you very much."</p><p>Chris nodded with a smile as Sherry headed over to Jake.</p><p>"We're just letting him go?" Piers now questioned.</p><p>"He's nothing to do with us," Chris warned him. "Move in!"</p><p>Jill was the first inside, followed closely by Finn, Piers and then Chris.</p><p>"All clear," she told them.</p><p>"Alright. Piers, you and me will take the second floor. Finn, you're with Jill."</p><p>"A-Alright," he nodded nervously.</p><p>"She won't bite," Chris smiled at him. "Much."</p><p>"I heard that," Jill smiled, even as she had her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Piers, move in." Chris quickly pushed the younger man ahead of him as to not get into trouble.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Carla was now inside the city hall, where she wasn't at all surprised to see quite a crowd here. It was possibly the most safest place to be right now with all the fighting going on, or that's what they'd thought.</p><p>"Better throw the BSAA off my tail before they get too close," she thought as she pulled out a silver sphere.</p><p>Throwing the ball as high as she could, she quickly took cover behind one of the large pillars as the small device exploded to send thousands of tiny darts all around the room. People were in shock at what had just hit them, all reaching out to grab the small needle and pull it from their skin.</p><p>"What is this?" they questioned, all looking between each other before suddenly doubling over in pain.</p><p>Once the flames died down and people were now starting to leak the ooze from their bodies, Carla then made her move. Looking back over the balcony to see the place covered in hardened slime, she couldn't help but smirk.</p><p>"That'll give them something to take care of," she chuckled lightly before heading upstairs and into the side room.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"It's clear here!" Piers shouted.</p><p>"Alright, head back downstairs." Chris ordered.</p><p>Once they'd met back up with Jill, she informed him of finding nothing too. Which now lead them to the city hall.</p><p>"Are these...people?" Finn questioned shakily.</p><p>"Who the hell could have done this?" Piers added as Jill and Chris moved in to inspect the area.</p><p>"They're cocoons," Jill pointed out. "Hard as rock."</p><p>Chris walked over to tap on it, when Finn headed up the stairs.</p><p>"I'm getting a reading from behind this door," he called out.</p><p>Chris, Jill and Piers all headed upstairs. Chris then gave the go ahead for Finn to blast the door open.</p><p>"It's clear," Jill waved them in.</p><p>Chris and Piers moved down the hall until the door to their left burst open as a man with multiple eyes quickly pounced on them. Chris was quick to hit it in the head to then have Jill quickly put it down.</p><p>"Stay on your guard, Piers!" Chris snapped as Piers now pulled himself from the floor.</p><p>Piers gave Finn a look of disgust as if it were his fault he'd been so easy to take down.</p><p>"Come on!" Chris grunted.</p><p>Once they made it to the open area, where they had to drop down in order to move on. They now found a new form of cocoon.</p><p>"These are fresh," Jill inspected them as slime coated her glove.</p><p>"Yeah, and they're cracking." Piers now pointed.</p><p>"Get ready!" Chris warned.</p><p>What stepped forth from the cocoons were not something they'd witnessed before.</p><p>"What are these?" Piers questioned.</p><p>"Radio it in to HQ," Chris told him as he shot at the armoured beast heading right for him.</p><p>Fortunately, they'd managed to find it's weak spot, that being it's back. Unfortunately, they'd have three of them to deal with.</p><p>"Jill, you okay?" Chris now asked.</p><p>"I've been through worse," she shrugged as she brushed herself off. "What about those two?"</p><p>"I'm good," Finn nodded, picking himself off the floor.</p><p>"Never better," Piers added.</p><p>"Good," Chris nodded. "Finn, the door."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>Once they moved in, they now found an area with syringes littering the floor.</p><p>"Chris," Piers held one up for him.</p><p>"C-Virus," a woman now informed them, as her heels clicked upon the floor before she emerged from behind the wall with her hands held up.</p><p>"How'd you know that?" Chris asked, as he and Piers aimed their gun at her.</p><p>"That's what the guerrillas were calling it," she informed them.</p><p>"And you are?"</p><p>"Ada Wong," she smiled. "I work here, but they held me hostage."</p><p>"Finn, you're in charge of keeping her safe." Chris told the rookie, while never taking his eyes of the smug looking woman.</p><p>"Y-Yes, sir." Finn nodded as Carla smugly looked to him.</p><p>"You think she's telling the truth?" Piers asked quietly to Chris.</p><p>"Just keep an eye on her," Chris now told him too.</p><p>"Yes, sir." Piers nodded as he turned back to give Carla a look.</p><p>"Alright, Jill..."</p><p>"I know a quicker way out of here," Carla now spoke up again. "Follow me."</p><p>They followed Carla out and back around to the main entrance, where they now found themselves in trouble once again.</p><p>"We can cut through there," Carla quickly gestured to the balcony as more armoured B.O.W.s surrounded them.</p><p>Making their way through the main entrance wasn't too hard as the large armoured B.O.W.s were somewhat slow. Carla was quick up the stairs to press the button to open the door. Chris and Jill made it through first, followed by Finn then Piers, who quickly slid under.</p><p>"I feel so much safer in your hands," Carla teased.</p><p>"Ma'am, please be quiet." Piers frowned at her.</p><p>"Where to now?" Jill asked.</p><p>"This way," Carla gestured for them to jump down. "It will lead you out the back."</p><p>"You first," Chris waved her in.</p><p>She just gave him a smile then dropped down, followed by Finn and Piers. Jill and Chris following suit soon after. It wasn't long before another J'avo jumped out of the woodwork to greet them, giving Carla the right amount of time to slip out of there unnoticed.</p><p>"Shit!" Piers growled before just realising. "Where's the woman?"</p><p>Chris looked around until a voice was heard above them.</p><p>"I had fun," Carla smiled down on them. "But it's time I took my leave, Ciao."</p><p>Chris and Piers quickly raised their guns, but Carla ducked just in time. Once they'd found out they were wasting bullets, they stopped only to have Carla now look back down on them again before allowing something to drop from her hand.</p><p>"A little something for you to remember me by," she smiled as she disappeared from view.</p><p>"Shit!" Piers quickly grabbed the rookie to cover him behind the desk as Jill quickly covered Chris.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Once Chris came to, he found his head had hit the floor as there was a throbbing at the back of it. Moving a hand to the back of his head with a groan, he could feel dried crispy blood there.</p><p>"Damn," he sighed as he opened his eyes to take in his hazy surroundings. "Everyone alright?"</p><p>Piers grunted in response.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm alright." Finn added.</p><p>However, as Chris was now coming around, he could feel someone on top of him. Looking down, he could clearly see it was his partner.</p><p>"Jill!"</p><p>By the looks of it she'd saved his life, once again.</p><p>"Jill!"</p><p>He lifted her up to turn her around, she was alive thankfully. However, she looked to be a little pained.</p><p>"Chris!" Piers now quickly ran over.</p><p>"Call in for help, Jill's in a bad way."</p><p>Piers nodded as he quickly got in touch with HQ.</p><p>"Hang in there, Jill. You'll be alright," he soothed her as he held her hand.</p><p>Soon help had arrived and Jill was quickly taken to the hospital for treatment. However, seen as this was a new virus and no one knew the antidote, they just had to hope Jill was able to pull through herself. After all the woman had beaten the T-Virus, vaccinated herself against the T-Abyss virus and even fought off uroborus. So if anyone could beat this, it would be her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Welcome To China!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carla had now set up base in China, somewhere she could finally be free of Simmons.</p><p>"Ada," Simmons checked in on her once again. "I hope everything is going to plan?"</p><p>"Oh, most definitely." She smiled.</p><p>"I knew you wouldn't let me down," he now returned the smile.</p><p>"I would go to the ends of the earth for you," she lied, knowing that was what he liked to hear even though it wasn't the real Ada that was saying it.</p><p>"I know you would," he smirked as he now reclined back in his chair. "When should I expect your return? I'm missing you dearly already."</p><p>"I ran into some complications with the BSAA, but they were no real obstacle I couldn't deal with."</p><p>"I see," he nodded. "Do whatever it takes to bring me that boy."</p><p>"I have this all worked out. I don't need you, Simmons." She then cut him off.</p><p>Simmons furrowed his brows at the last part of their conversation. Was she turning against him? No, it may have just been his imagination, his Ada was created never to go against him. He couldn't make up his mind about calling her back to ask what had gotten her so riled.</p><p>"I really don't have time for you right now, Simmons." She scowled as she threw the cubic device on her desk.</p><p>"Pick up, Ada!" he grumbled. "Damn you! Pick up I said!"</p><p>Each and every call was ignored as Carla started on her research into making something more than she had already.</p><p><em>'Why can't you come to your senses and see just who you really are, Carla!'</em> the voice suddenly made an appearance once again as she was working.</p><p>"Shut up!" she snarled. "Carla's gone, you hear me?"</p><p>
  <em>'No! You were never Ada Wong. Simmons just implanted that into you to make you believe it.'</em>
</p><p>"I know I'm the real Ada Wong!" she hissed as she clutched her head. "You know nothing you pathetic little..."</p><p>
  <em>'You're Carla! Carla Radames!' the voice was getting more forceful now. 'You have a sister, or have you forgotten her too?'</em>
</p><p>"No! I'm not falling for your lies! I will make a serum that gets rid of you once and for all, you'll see!"</p><p>
  <em>'You'll never get rid of me. You know yourself you want to believe you're still Carla deep down.'</em>
</p><p>"Enough!" she screamed, throwing her arm across her workbench.</p><p>Bottles and glass vial's were sent crashing to the floor.</p><p>"I'm Ada Wong!" she tried to convince herself as she finally gave in to collapse over the workbench to then slip down to the floor. "I'm Ada!"</p><p>
  <em>'If you want to believe that then you should go back to him!'</em>
</p><p>"I don't want to go back to him," she whined, sounding so childish it hurt to even realise she was the one acting this way.</p><p>
  <em>'You tell yourself you don't want to go back to him for doing this to you, yet you're so in denial that you believe it all to be true.'</em>
</p><p>"I hate what he did to me," she now spoke softly to herself. "But I can't go back to being what I once was, there's no going back now. Simmons has done this to me, and there's just no way of going back to being who I once was."</p><p><em>'Then I suppose it's time he gets what he deserves!'</em> The voice snarled angrily. <em>'I demand payback!'</em></p><p>Carla pulled herself together and stood up, brushing herself down she made herself look presentable once again.</p><p>"I'll show Simmons what the C-Virus is really capable of," she now smiled devilishly.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Jake and Sherry had found their only way home in ruins now as they both awoke to find themselves upon the biting snow of the cold mountains. The dreaded Ustanak had made a return and shot down their transport. Thankfully Jake had managed to grab a parachute to gently guide them down, only the explosion from the helicopter had cut some of the strings forcing them into a not so great landing.</p><p>"Great, now where the hell are we?" Jake glared as he looked around upon waking to now see nothing but snow.</p><p>Sherry took out her phone, but it wasn't picking up any reception.</p><p>"My phones out," she frowned.</p><p>"Well, what more could go wrong?" Jake sighed heavily as the snow began to bite.</p><p>"Winds picking up," she warned him.</p><p>"Yeah, I can feel it." He replied angrily once again.</p><p>Sherry ignored him as she started to walk on ahead of him. It wasn't long before the wind really started to pick up, blowing the snowflakes so much it was like a thick fog. The two hadn't been walking for very long before Sherry was now blowing into her hands.</p><p>"It's really cold," she shivered.</p><p>"Yeah," he agreed as he pushed himself through the snow storm. "Just keep close. Hey, don't you dare! Come here, get closer to me!"</p><p>He reached out to grab one of her hands to pull her close.</p><p>"I'm really cold, Jake." She shook against him.</p><p>"I know, but we're gonna make it. Look, I think I see a cabin up there."</p><p>The very thought was making her feel somewhat warm as they continued to trudge through the dense snow.</p><p>"Damn it!" he groaned, covering his eyes as the wind picked up once again.</p><p>Sherry tripped on something embedded in the snow and nearly took Jake down with her.</p><p>"Sherry!"</p><p>"I-I'm alright," she managed to tell him, while trying to keep her teeth from chattering.</p><p>Jake bent down to help heave her up.</p><p>"I've got ya," he said as he now looked up again as the wind died down a little. "Nearly there."</p><p>"Good," she shook a little more as she forced her legs to work.</p><p>Eventually the pair finally made it to the cabin, Jake quickly kicked open the door to drag Sherry inside. He laid her by the fireplace, pulling out a lighter he quickly lit the wooden logs. Thankfully the heat would also dry their clothes, as there was no way they'd be taking off their trousers anytime soon.</p><p>"How you feeling?" he now asked as she started to come round.</p><p>"Warm," she smiled, as she sat herself up.</p><p>Jake nodded, he was rather thankful of the cabin, but if it hadn't been for the damned behemoth chasing them all the time they wouldn't be in this mess. Once Sherry had been warmed through, she headed for the door.</p><p>"You think it's died down yet?" she asked as she raised her hand to the handle.</p><p>"Don't open that d..." it was far too late, Sherry was blown backwards with the wind that had now picked up more than before.</p><p>He quickly rushed over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist to stop her going any further while he now tackled the door. She couldn't help but look up at him, feeling rather comfortable in his grasp. Jake on the other hand had found it a little awkward and had pulled her back up.</p><p>"I, uh, guess we'll be trapped here until morning?" she thought with a shrug as she now sat against the wall of the cabin.</p><p>He soon joined her, forcing a conversation to pass the time.</p><p>"It's made by Neo-Umbrella," Sherry shook her head with a frown at answering Jake's question about the behemoth. "They're after you for your..."</p><p>Unable to comprehend why Jake had suddenly cut her off to straddle her on the floor, she soon heard the sound of bullets ripping through the cabin walls and was surprised to see him actually seriously looking out for her.</p><p>"Looks like our friends are back!" he scowled as he looked up to see the whole back panel now being taken out with explosives.</p><p>Sherry looked up, seeing the snow starting to fall from the cliff side.</p><p>"Jake!" she warned.</p><p>He saw it too. "You're not too smart are you?" he glared at the J'avo as he quickly stood to grab Sherry and pull her to her feet before dragging her out of there.</p><p>Thankfully there were three snowmobiles here, all left by the J'avo. He quickly climbed on one, waiting for Sherry to climb on behind him.</p><p>"Hang on!" he warned as he started up the vehicle to drive them away from the avalanche.</p><p>A few surviving J'avo now gave chase on the two remaining snowmobiles. Shooting at them from behind.</p><p>"Sherry!"</p><p>"I'm on it!" she told him as she pulled out her gun to aim at the first snowmobile.</p><p>It was good that the J'avo were being swallowed up by the snow, but they weren't exactly out of danger themselves. Taking aim, she took out the second one, only to have a bullet strike theirs.</p><p>"Shit!" Jake cursed as Sherry now turned back to wrap her arms around his waist. "Hang on!"</p><p>Sherry knew it wasn't the time for complaining, but damn did this hurt.</p><p>"Christ the whole mountains coming down!" he shouted. "God must really hate us today!"</p><p>"I don't hate you!" Sherry told him as she held on tighter.</p><p>"Oh, well, that's a comfort at least." He groaned as he dodged a large block of snow. "This things not gonna hold up much longer!"</p><p>Sherry buried her face in his back, hoping they'd make it to a cave or some such.</p><p>"I see something," he told her. "Oh, shit!"</p><p>She knew that wasn't a good sign.</p><p>"Sherry, we're gonna have to jump!"</p><p>"What?!" she screamed as he stood just as the snowmobile went over a cliffs edge.</p><p>Jake just managed to land on the opposite side and rolled through the snow before quickly standing to slide over to help Sherry up, who was just barely hanging on the edge.</p><p>"Jake! I'm slipping!"</p><p>"I've got you!"</p><p>He heaved her up, never letting go of her hand as he looked up to see the snow still caving in on them.</p><p>"Quick, to the cave!"</p><p>He dragged her along until they both managed to get inside.</p><p>"Well we won't be going back that way," she now frowned as the snow completely blocked their way.</p><p>She walked off down the tunnel, standing on ice crystals and that also had her making a lovely tune.</p><p>"Nice acoustics," Jake commented as he followed her on.</p><p>"Pity I don't have time to play you a tune," she thought as they finally made it into the heart of the cave. "Oh, no!"</p><p>"What?" Jake asked, coming to stand next to her. "You have got to be kidding me!"</p><p>The bulking behemoth turned his head, catching sight of the pair he stormed over.</p><p>"Run!" Sherry screamed.</p><p>"Yeah, that's all we seem to do!" Jake frowned as he ran after her.</p><p>"Slide, now!" she warned.</p><p>"Huh?" he looked around her to see a small opening just big enough for them to slide underneath.</p><p>The behemoth rammed himself into it, forcing the wall to start cracking.</p><p>"That ain't gonna last," he now frowned as he looked back.</p><p>"Jake!" Sherry called as she was already climbing a ladder to another tunnel with the same sounding crystals upon the floor.</p><p>As soon as they ran on them the behemoth crashed through the wall.</p><p>"Run!" she screamed, but somehow got hit by the bulking monster to be sent flying through the air.</p><p>Upon landing she gasped sharply, a pain ripped right through her entire body.</p><p>"Sherry!" Jake yelled, narrowly missing the things claw.</p><p>"Stop him first!" she managed to tell him.</p><p>He looked around until seeing a drilling machine used for mining, quickly rushing over he turned it on and put his foot down on the accelerator, forcing the creature back into the wall. He used his own mechanical arm to stop the drill, but eventually Jake managed to break through and drilled him through the abdomen forcing him to cry out before his head dropped down.</p><p>"Finally," Jake glared as he quickly dropped down to rush to Sherry's aid.</p><p>He was shocked to see her sitting in a puddle of her own blood.</p><p>"What the hell do I do?" he thought panic-stricken.</p><p>"Pull me off!" she told him.</p><p>"You'll bleed to death," he warned her.</p><p>"I'm already bleeding out, Jake." She told him as she raised a gloved hand covered in blood. "Please!"</p><p>"I... Don't say I didn't warn you," he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders to pull her free of the metal plate she'd been impaled on.</p><p>She fell forwards with a cry, collapsing into him to then start writhing in agony as her back started to heal. Yep, it was healing at a rapid pace. Even Jake had a hard time understanding what he was now witnessing.</p><p>"Maybe it's your blood they should be testing," he pointed out.</p><p>"They already did," Sherry informed him weakly. "More than I could bear."</p><p>"Oh, sorry." He sighed with a shake of his head. "But it must be nice having those kind of superpowers."</p><p>"You think I wanted this?" she scowled at him. "This was my father's doing!"</p><p>He looked to her. "So, what? Your father experimented on you or something?"</p><p>She shook her head with a sigh. "You sure you wanna hear this?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Why not?"</p><p>"Alright, where to start? Well, my parents were scientists." She thought she'd get that out of the way first. "My father was working on a virus we came to know as the G-Virus, but Umbrella agents were sent in to collect it. My father was badly wounded what with not wanting to give up his work, in the end he used his very own virus to become a monster."</p><p>Jake shook his head. "I'm real sorry," he sighed. "But what about your mom?"</p><p>Sherry lowered her head. "She didn't make it."</p><p>Jake sighed heavily before placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Come on, we should get out of here." Sherry now composed herself to pull herself to her feet.</p><p>Once they were outside, things were looking up or so they thought. A gang of J'avo were lying in wait for them and not only that but the Ustanak had come back to life. They ducked the hail of bullets to turn to the bulking creature, only to have Sherry be roughly knocked aside as if she were a rag doll once again.</p><p>"Sherry!" Jake yelled as she was thrown through the air to land harshly on the cold snow.</p><p>The Ustanak turned on him, knocking him down to the ground to then pin him under his great big boot. Carla who'd been stood close by watching it all unfold now decided to show her face once again to him.</p><p>Jake looked back over at Sherry who was still out cold. "Come on super girl."</p><p>Carla walked over, a smug expression on her face and better yet all she wore was a thin revealing dress in these icy cold conditions. How she was not shivering and all too calm about it was beyond him, but he didn't have time to think on that. She was the one that had given him the so called energy booster.</p><p>"Those shots of yours really pack a punch, lady." He casually told her from being pinned under the Ustanak's boot.</p><p>She ignored him as she crouched down in front of him.</p><p>"So, you're Wesker Junior." She pointed out.</p><p>"Wesker? You lost me."</p><p>"Albert Wesker was a colossal imbecile, a fool who tried to destroy the world. He was also your father."</p><p>"What!?" he questioned bewildered by what she was telling him.</p><p>"Which makes you," she pointed at him, "heir to a very special blood type."</p><p>Jake didn't want to believe it, there was no way he was the son of that mad man. Carla now stood, raised a hand to gesture to the bulking creature to finish the job before turning to walk off. Jake felt the things foot lift from his back, he turned to look up as its boot came crashing back down upon his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Unlikely Partnership!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn't been a quiet time for Claire, her life never being the same again after the incident in Raccoon City that then led her to look for her missing brother. After that there was the incident with Alex Wesker, whom of which she'd taken down with the help of Barry Burton. A very close friend of her brother.</p><p>Turning to a station she liked to listen to, she was quite happy tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to a song she really liked when she was suddenly rudely interrupted by a call.</p><p>"Hey," she answered. "Claire here."</p><p>"Claire!"</p><p>She knew that voice. "Hey Piers, having a swell time with my brother?"</p><p>"Uh, about that." Piers now sighed.</p><p>"What happened?" she asked.</p><p>"We're at the hospital."</p><p>Those four words brought on a world of dread for Claire.</p><p>"Please tell me no one's seriously injured," she almost pleaded with him.</p><p>"It's Jill," Piers informed her.</p><p>At this she felt somewhat glad that it wasn't her brother, but still she knew it was bad. Jill was Chris' partner, she looked up to him and for her to be in serious trouble was just as bad.</p><p>"Is she alright?" was the only question that came to mind.</p><p>Piers gave a sigh before answering her. "She's been infected with the C-Virus."</p><p>"Oh god! How bad is she?"</p><p>"She's stable," he reassured her. "Chris has faith she'll fight it off like with the T-Virus and Uroborus."</p><p>"Good," Claire thought with a smile, remembering how the woman had survived the virus and not to mention the fall with Wesker. "She's a strong woman. If anyone can fight it, she can."</p><p>"Yeah," Piers agreed.</p><p>"Alright, I'm heading there as we speak." She told him as she turned the car around.</p><p>"Okay, I'll see you soon then."</p><p>Claire cut the call as she now thought about how lucky her brother had gotten off this time.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Once she'd arrived at the hospital she quickly asked the receptionist where Jill was being held, after she'd been allowed in she headed down the hall until stopping at Jill's room.</p><p>"Chris," she called out to him as soon as she saw him sitting next to his partners bed.</p><p>"Claire," he answered in turn.</p><p>"How is she?"</p><p>"She's fighting it," Chris sighed as Piers looked over.</p><p>"She'll get through it," Claire reassured him.</p><p>Chris nodded, but his thoughts were elsewhere. "That bitch will pay!"</p><p>"Hmm?" Claire turned to him as he muttered under his breath.</p><p>"I'm going out," he now told her. "I just need some air."</p><p>Claire nodded as she watched him go, never thinking no more of it.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Sherry sure wasn't having the time of her life as all she could do was stare up at the white ceiling. She couldn't complain too much as her nice captives had left her in a room with a very large bed, a stereo, computer, TV and certainly not forgetting a toilet. They had however, stripped her of her clothes, leaving her in her underwear and a hospital gown. It's what followed that really got to her, it was Simmons' manor all over again.</p><p>People came and went, all jabbing her and cutting into her. Making her bleed just for their sick twisted experiments. There was what she assumed was a woman, but she never spoke and was always completely covered up so that Sherry couldn't see who she was. She was probably the most gentle out of all of them. A few times Sherry had seen the mysterious woman punish those that had made her cry out in pain.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" she asked with tears in her eyes, catching the mysterious woman's wrist.</p><p>The woman then brought her free hand to the young blondes face, stroking her thumb gently over her cheek.</p><p>"To bring an end to this cruel world."</p><p>That was the first time Sherry had heard her speak, though she didn't know if she'd be able to recognise the voice as it was heavily muffled by the mask she wore.</p><p>"Why?" she pressed before she was then struck in the neck with a needle.</p><p>"Shush," the woman soothed, taking her hand in hers until Sherry could no longer fight the urge to sleep.</p><p>Carla looked down on the young woman, cursing herself inwardly for even feeling for the poor girl. Admitted Sherry had suffered enough from the time she'd been experimented on when she was younger. But there was no dwelling on that, Carla knew she had to perfect her cure and show Simmons she wasn't someone to mess with.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sherry." She whispered. "But I need you to hold on a while longer."</p><p>She stood back to watch as the other doctors probed her once more, injecting different substances into her body just to see the effect on her. It was agonising to watch her pained expression even though she was completely under. Upon witnessing no more, Carla headed out. She had to see what the blood of Wesker's child was capable of.</p><p>For him, she didn't need to be covered. He already knew who she was.</p><p>"What do you get out of all this, lady?" he glared at her as he forcefully pulled at his restraints.</p><p>"Your blood, obviously." She smirked as she ran her fingers across his chest.</p><p>"This is not what I had planned!" he glared at her.</p><p>"Not for you," she smirked. "But did you really think you'd see fifty million dollars?"</p><p>He looked to her.</p><p>"The one you made a deal with only wants one thing," she then pointed at him with a smug smile, "you dead."</p><p>"So this is your way of saving me, is it?" he scowled at her.</p><p>"I suppose it is," she smiled as she picked up a needle.</p><p>"You'll pay for this, lady!" he growled as she jabbed him.</p><p>She spent a long time making sure everything was as she'd predicted. Once she was satisfied with the results, she took a sample of Jake's blood to then combined it with Sherry's, getting quite the outcome.</p><p>"I'll make you pay for everything you've done, Simmons." She vowed.</p><p>xXx</p><p>After sitting in silence for a second or two, Claire decided to ask.</p><p>"How'd this happen?"</p><p>Piers looked to her with an angry expression.</p><p>"Some woman named Ada Wong," he told her. "I knew she was lying, I could see it written on her face. She looked so smug. If I... Damn it!"</p><p>Claire furrowed her brows, where had she heard that name before?</p><p>"Leon!" she now thought with a smile.</p><p>Piers turned to her, wondering what she was talking about.</p><p>"I have to make a call," she told him as she headed out of the room.</p><p>Pulling out her phone she made a quick call to Leon.</p><p>"Come on, Leon, pick up. Wait, what do I say?" she frowned. "You do know that the woman you like is going around infecting people, don't you? No, I'll just ask him where she is..."</p><p>"Where who is?" a voice now answered.</p><p>"Oh Leon, I was just wondering if you'd been in contact with Ada recently?"</p><p>"Not since Russia, why?"</p><p>"I don't wanna pry, but what does she do exactly?"</p><p>Leon gave a sigh. "I can't really answer that question myself. Anyway, what's this all about? Has she done something..."</p><p>"No, it's nothing. Sorry for disturbing you."</p><p>"Claire?"</p><p>"Alright," she caved. "I got told that a woman named Ada Wong infected Jill with the C-Virus."</p><p>"Ada infected Jill?" he asked dumbfounded.</p><p>"Seems so, but it could have just been some mistake or something."</p><p>"I'll admit I don't really know her that well, but I didn't think she'd stoop so low."</p><p>"Maybe someone's framing her?" Claire thought.</p><p>"Could be," Leon sighed again. "I've never known her to hurt anyone that didn't deserve it."</p><p>"I'll look into it," she told him. "See what I can find."</p><p>"Thanks, Claire. Talk to you soon."</p><p>She cut the call to now head back inside when she realised Chris had been a long time coming back.</p><p>"I wonder where he is," she frowned as she went in search of him.</p><p>After a while of searching and asking around, she headed back.</p><p>"Chris' gone," she told Piers.</p><p>"What!?" he frowned.</p><p>"I'm guessing he's gone looking for Ada," she sighed.</p><p>"Then we need to find him," Piers quickly stood.</p><p>"Stay with Jill," she gestured to the woman laying on the bed. "She needs someone to be here for her."</p><p>"But you can't go alone," Piers protested.</p><p>"I've gone looking for Chris before and it got me into a whole heap of trouble, I'll do it again and again to find him."</p><p>Piers shook his head, but settled back down again.</p><p>"Let me know if you find him," he grunted.</p><p>"You'll be the first to know," she smiled before heading out.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Where do you start when looking for your missing brother? You start at the source of it all and that source was none other than Ada Wong, who she'd been tracking for weeks.</p><p>"Finally found you," she smiled at her triumph.</p><p>Now all she had to do was to get to her and that was no easy task as the woman seemed to melt into the shadows each and every time Claire tried to get closer.</p><p>"You're like a slippery fish," she huffed at having no luck catching her.</p><p>"Mind telling me what it is you want with me?"</p><p>Claire nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a voice behind her.</p><p>"Ada Wong?" she asked as soon as she'd recovered.</p><p>The woman eyed her up.</p><p>"That's me," she acknowledged. "And just who are you?"</p><p>"Why'd you do it?" Claire ignored the question given to her.</p><p>"Do what? Wonder why you're following me or ask to know who you are?"</p><p>"Infect Jill!" Claire seethed.</p><p>The woman crossed her arms.</p><p>"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. You chased down the wrong woman."</p><p>"No, I was told you were the one that infected a BSAA member in Edonia. Now answer me!"</p><p>"I'd do the time, if I'd done the crime." The woman shrugged lightly in response. "But you seem to have me mixed up with someone else. I've never been to Edonia. And I sure as hell don't go round infecting people. What are you, a cop? You don't seem to have any evidence or anything. You just started accusing me of a crime I haven't done and therefore I can simply walk away."</p><p>Claire made a move on her, but the woman retaliated by pulling out what looked to be a gun.</p><p>"Do me a favour and stop following me," she warned as she now aimed the gun above herself to pull the trigger, showing Claire that it wasn't a gun but a grapple hook that was now lifting the woman off her feet.</p><p>"I'm not done talking with you yet," Claire scowled as she jumped up to grab the woman by her legs.</p><p>"Let go!" Ada hissed, trying to force her off.</p><p>"No!" Claire scowled deeply as she was lifted higher with the woman. "Not until I get to the bottom of this."</p><p>"I'll gladly show you the bottom," Ada scowled until realising she was apparently getting done for something she clearly hadn't done.</p><p>Soon the grapple gun had reached the top, sending both women crashing down onto a nearby ledge. Both grunted in pain as they landed harshly, Ada on her arm and Claire on her leg.</p><p>"That was an idiotic stunt you pulled," Ada frowned as she held her arm.</p><p>"I can't just let you get away," Claire scowled at her. "My brother's looking for you."</p><p>Ada shook her head as she stood.</p><p>"And what?"</p><p>"I can't let you out of my sight until I find him," Claire scowled.</p><p>"Sorry, but I'm not someone you can easily control."</p><p>"Look, I'm willing to believe someone's setting you up for Leon's sake."</p><p>Ada's face told it all.</p><p>"What's Leon have to do with anything?"</p><p>"I just don't want to see him getting hurt over someone like you."</p><p>"Someone like me?" Ada glared. "I'm nothing like the woman you think I am!"</p><p>"Then prove it," Claire told her.</p><p>"Just watch me," Ada huffed as she walked off, leaving Claire to quickly follow her on.</p><p>Hopefully she'd be able to find Chris and find out just who the person is that's framing Ada for Leon's sake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Carla Goes Rogue!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month had now passed and still the pair had nothing to go on. Ada was as secretive as ever as she slipped away on 'small jobs' as she called them leaving Claire in lavish suites she could only dream of ever staying in herself.</p><p>"What's your real name?" she had asked one night out of curiosity as she lounged on the large sofa, just as Ada had got back from another job.</p><p>She knew it was a long shot, but she was trying to at least make somewhat of a conversation.</p><p>"It's been so long," Ada sighed, grabbing a piece of bread and taking a bite from it before getting ready to sit down to eat. "Even I can't remember."</p><p>"Hm, somehow I'm inclined to believe that's not true," Claire glanced her way.</p><p>Ada just gave her a smile as she swallowed before asking. "What name do you think I have?"</p><p>Claire shrugged in thought, coming up with the first name she could think that would suit the woman.</p><p>"Linda," she finally answered.</p><p>"Why Linda?" Ada asked with a small smile.</p><p>Claire gave another shrug before laying back. "You look like a Linda to me."</p><p>Ada shook her head slowly, their fun now over as Claire poked her again for answers.</p><p>"So, you always been a tease to men?"</p><p>Ada was a little taken aback by this. "What's my personal life have to do with anything?"</p><p>Claire looked to her, a serious expression written on her face. "Leon's a good man. He shouldn't be messed about with."</p><p>"Are you his mother now?" Ada frowned as she sat herself down at the table to finally eat.</p><p>Claire glared at her. "You toy too much with him."</p><p>"My relationship with Leon is none of your concern," she told her straight.</p><p>"I understand that. I just don't like seeing him perusing someone that couldn't give a shit about him."</p><p>Ada turned on her.</p><p>"This may actually shock a simple minded person such as yourself, but I have been in a relationship before."</p><p>"Shocking indeed!" Claire mocked as she now sat up to press the woman further. "So, what happened? Oh, wait, never mind it's none of my business."</p><p>"Look! Let's talk about your relationships, shall we?" Ada now scowled as she set down her fork, having been slightly put off of eating. "Better yet, tell me is all this because you want Leon for yourself?"</p><p>"Are you offering?" Claire asked unfazed by the slightly older woman's retaliation.</p><p>"Maybe?" Ada shrugged lightly, watching as the younger woman shook her head.</p><p>"Leon and I are good friends, that's how we prefer it." Claire informed her. "He fancy's you like crazy and I just don't want you doing anything bad to him, that's all."</p><p>Ada rolled her eyes, making Claire glower at her.</p><p>"Anyway, you wanted to hear my love life. Well I hate to break it to you, but there's nothing really to talk about. I was very open with the boys back in college. I later found some kid named Steve when looking for my brother, that didn't last long thanks to Wesker."</p><p>Ada looked back down at her meal while Claire continued to talk.</p><p>"He ended up turning in a monster," she sighed. "Then there was Neil. Now I wouldn't really say we were a couple though. Turned out he was working with Alex Wesker all along. He was the reason we were sent to that island. Though he got what he deserved in the end, Wesker injected him with the Uroboros virus. It was left up to me and Moira to deal with him. So as you can see I've not exactly had the best of relationships."</p><p>"His name was John," Ada now decided to open up a little as she picked up her fork again to play with what was left of her food while she talked.</p><p>"Your lover?" Claire turned to her.</p><p>She nodded. "John Clemens," she informed her. "I actually never thought my relationship with him would be so..."</p><p>"Deep?" Claire suggested.</p><p>"I suppose," she shrugged. "He was to take over William Birkin's role, but he couldn't stomach what Umbrella was planning with their research. That's when I was sent in to investigate. He started to see me as his girlfriend. I wasn't too sure at the time, but I allowed myself to get closer to him. Stupid I know after what came next."</p><p>Claire looked on sympathetically, something that didn't sit well with the other woman. Ada hated showing her feelings, especially to those she wasn't close with. Saying that she was never close with anyone.</p><p>"I later found out what happened to him from Annette Birkin," she continued. "He'd been infected with the T-Virus."</p><p>"And no doubt she had something to do with it," Claire frowned. "Knowing what she let her husband do to their daughter."</p><p>"Speaking of their daughter, I have something I need to return."</p><p>Claire looked to her as she pulled out a large gold locket.</p><p>"She dropped this when she ran from me. I know you and the young girl are close, so you'll be able to return it to her."</p><p>Claire stood to go take a look, opening it up she found the Birkin family photo inside. Once she'd done looking at it, she folded it back up and placed it back inside the locket to then hand back.</p><p>"You give it back to her. Sherry's past running away now," she smiled.</p><p>Ada furrowed her brows. "You know her more than I do."</p><p>Claire shrugged. "You're the one that picked it up after she'd dropped it. It's better for you to return it when all this is over."</p><p>And with that she headed off to bed, leaving Ada to watch her go.</p><p>xXx</p><p>
  <strong>Four months later</strong>
</p><p>It would seem all of Carla's hard work over the last few months had finally paid off, she was quite pleased with her new cure all thanks to Sherry, Jake and the C-Virus.</p><p>"Just wait until you see what I'm capable of doing, Simmons. You won't know what hit you when I show you the real power of the C-Virus."</p><p>Taking up the small cubic device, she flicked it into a box shape. An image of Simmons popped up shortly after.</p><p>"Ada?" he answered. "Where are you? You haven't checked in for months!"</p><p>"You know me, Simmons. I've been real busy perfecting this," she smiled at him as she held up a syringe.</p><p>"Well?" he frowned.</p><p>"This is something you'll be dying to see, my darling." She purred the last part.</p><p>"Ada," he looked at her suspiciously.</p><p>"I'll send you my location. Don't keep me waiting now, will you?"</p><p>Shutting off the device, Simmons was now left clueless as to what had just gone down.</p><p>"What is she planning?" he growled before standing to head out.</p><p>He was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all.</p><p>"If she's gone rogue," he now snarled. "I can't allow her to live."</p><p>Getting the only known person he knew he could trust in this matter, he quickly got in touch with her.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Ada awoke the following morning, stretched and reached out for her ringing phone.</p><p>"Ada?"</p><p>She frowned deeply at hearing the familiar voice on the other line.</p><p>"What is it you want now, Simmons. I told you already, we're through."</p><p>"Listen to me!" he snarled. "I'm not calling about that. I have some vital information you need to know."</p><p>"Go on," she sighed as Claire awoke with a yawn in the next room.</p><p>"After our 'ahem' breakup," he started. "I found a young prodigy. Her name was Carla Radames."</p><p>"Good for you," Ada mocked teasingly. "I'm glad you got to move on with your life."</p><p>"Quiet," he snapped. "Listen! She fell madly in love with me, but I just didn't share that love with her as much as I did with you."</p><p>Ada sighed at having to listen to this. "Is this going anywhere."</p><p>"Yes!" he huffed. "She knew about how much I loved you."</p><p>"And, what? Did she make a love potion for you?"</p><p>"Stop interrupting me!" he snapped before continuing on. "She forced me to love her by making herself into you. She became you, she believed she was you. She even made me nearly believe it."</p><p>"Really?" Ada thought surprised "Someone would do that for you?"</p><p>"Enough!" he growled. "I need her stopped at once! She intends to destroy the world and blame you. I can't allow that!"</p><p>"Aw, it's nice that you care so much about me."</p><p>"It's a shame you don't feel the same about me," he sighed, hoping she'd welcome him back with open arms.</p><p>There was a slight pause before she accepted.</p><p>"I'll take care of your little problem, Simmons." She told him before cutting him off. "Just let me know where she is."</p><p>"China," he informed her, giving her the exact location on her phone which Carla had given him.</p><p>"Everything alright?" Claire now asked, leaning against the door frame.</p><p>"It seems our time together is coming to an end," Ada now smiled at her.</p><p>"Then that means I'm closer to finding Chris," Claire now thought.</p><p>"Indeed so," Ada acknowledged as she stood to get ready before grabbing her crossbow.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Simmons now had a young woman and her sister brought down into the catacombs under the cathedral for a little chat. The older of the two had put up quite a fight, which had ended in her receiving quite a beating from Simmons' goons, knocking her completely unconscious.</p><p>"I ask for one simple thing and you go beat her half to death," he now snarled as he lifted the young woman's head with his fingers under her chin.</p><p>"Helena!" her sister was screaming as she was forced down onto the chair opposite.</p><p>"She was too much to handle," one complained, a hand still to his crotch after his ordeal with the young woman. "She hits hard."</p><p>Simmons now turned to slap him across the face. "Man up!" he snarled.</p><p>He then turned to the younger woman, giving her a slap across the face as well.</p><p>"Quiet down!" he glared at her.</p><p>Deborah couldn't help the tears that now streamed down her slightly dirty face. She'd been taken from her sister's apartment in the dead of night, only wearing her nightgown. She'd still been recovering from her ordeal with her abusive boyfriend a few days prior, something that didn't faze the men as they'd treated her rather roughly as well.</p><p>"Helena, please wake up!" she now sobbed quietly.</p><p>"Yes, please do us the pleasure of opening your eyes Agent Harper."</p><p>Helena groaned, her head was pounding and upon opening her eyes everything was a complete haze.</p><p>"Helena!" Deborah screamed her name again, not caring about getting another slap in return.</p><p>"Deborah?" she called out groggily.</p><p>"Helena! Help me!" her sister pleaded.</p><p>That's all she'd ever done after the death of their parents, it's the only thing she lived for. Her sister was her life and nothing would stop her from protecting her, no matter how dire things got.</p><p>"Deborah," she now noticed her sitting across from her and not by choice either. "Hold on, Deborah. I'll get you out."</p><p>Simmons smiled as he listened to her comforting words.</p><p>"Touching," he smirked. "Very touching indeed, but it's time we got down to business."</p><p>Helena turned to him. "I'll kill you! You bastard!"</p><p>"Ah, yes." He turned to her. "That's why you stood out to me the most what with your track record, no one would be none the wiser."</p><p>"Fuck you!" she screamed. "All I've ever done is protect my sister from monsters like you!"</p><p>"Oh, but how do you know I'm a monster?" he teased.</p><p>"You've taken me and my sister, you bastard!"</p><p>Simmons smiled.</p><p>"Very true indeed. Then you'll also know that I intend to hold her until you do a little job for me."</p><p>"What is it you want with me?" she screamed at him.</p><p>"I want you," he pointed lazily, "to infiltrate the President's security."</p><p>At this Helena was at a loss for words, her jaw moved but no words were forming. She turned as her sister begged her to get her out once again.</p><p>"Don't worry, Deborah." She soothed her. "I won't let anything happen to you."</p><p>Simmons sighed heavily.</p><p>"I'm waiting," he frowned.</p><p>"It's all going to be alright," Helena carried on, ignoring him.</p><p>"Please, Helena." Her sister pleaded, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Please, help me!"</p><p>"That's all I've ever done, Deborah. I said I'd never let anything bad happen to you again. I promised you that and I'm sorry this had to happen. I will get you out, I promise."</p><p>Her sisters face perked up a little at this until Simmons had finally had enough and gestured to his men to take her away.</p><p>"No! Please!" Helena now found herself begging. "I'll do anything you want, just don't take my sister away!"</p><p>"Helenaaaaaa!" her sister screamed as she was cut free to then be dragged out.</p><p>"Deborah!" Helena screamed after her, watching as she disappeared behind the closed door.</p><p>"You'll get her back as soon as the job is done, understand?"</p><p>Helena lowered her head, she couldn't think straight. One of Simmons' men grabbed her by the hair to pull her head back up.</p><p>"Get off!" she yelled.</p><p>"Well?" Simmons asked, ignoring her as he grabbed her jaw tightly. "Your sister in return for the job!"</p><p>She pulled herself free from him.</p><p>"Fine," she snapped with a sigh. "I'll do it."</p><p>"Good," he smiled, nodding to the man to let go of her hair. "Very good indeed, Agent Harper."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hunting The Wong Woman!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six months had now passed for Jill to be able to leave the hospital. She was just glad of the freedom once again until finding out Chris had left in hopes of finding the one responsible.</p><p>"Where's Chris?" she'd asked Piers.</p><p>"We don't know," he'd sighed in response. "We think he may be after the one that did this to you."</p><p>Jill sighed heavily. "Chris."</p><p>"What should we do?"</p><p>"I'm going to go find him," she told him straight.</p><p>"Then let me come with you," Piers offered.</p><p>She gave it some thought then nodded.</p><p>"Alright," she caved.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Chris had been wondering about aimlessly. He'd found out Carla was in China, but the exact whereabouts had him baffled. He knew he couldn't get in touch with HQ as this was a personal matter and more than likely they'd take him off of the team.</p><p>"I'll find you and make you pay," he vowed.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Claire hated to admit it, but she'd rather enjoyed her time with Ada. And now she knew the truth of there being a double of her out there framing her, she was quite happy to know Ada wasn't the baddie she thought she was. She now waited as the woman called in for a private plane to come pick them up for their trip to China.</p><p>"Your drink," a nice young blonde woman smiled as she set down a glass of something with an small umbrella in it on the side table near the window.</p><p>"Uh, thanks." Claire smiled, having no idea she'd get offered anything.</p><p>Ada had left her to it while she went off to speak to someone in the back. It didn't matter to her though as she just flicked through the channels on the large TV.</p><p>"Can I get a comment please?" one of the reporters were heard as she flicked over to the News channel. "What brings the BSAA to China?"</p><p>Her thumb hovered over the button to try the next channel until she heard the man say BSAA.</p><p>"Chris!" she thought surprised as her brother now came into view.</p><p>"Excuse me!" the reporter pressed until Chris' hand completely took over the entire screen. "Can I get a comment please?"</p><p>The camera now shook and she knew at once Chris had pushed it out of the way.</p><p>"That's Chris alright," she smiled as Ada now took a seat in the chair opposite her. "Thank god you're safe, and in China. He most have found the fakes whereabouts."</p><p>As she sat there she clearly had no idea that at this very moment she would be attacked.</p><p>"Ow!" she now frowned feeling a couple sharp pricks at the back of her leg. She let it slide, until feeling something bite her now. "What is that?"</p><p>She moved her leg aside to look down under the chair, now spotting a pair of bright green eyes situated in a full body of silvery-grey fur. A lovely looking gorgeous Russian Blue cat with a bright red ribbon around her neck.</p><p>"Hey there little..." she was cut off as the small creature hissed then ran out of her hiding spot. "I was just trying to be friendly."</p><p>Upon seeing her 'mother' now sat down she jumped up to curl upon her knee all the while giving Claire a look before looking to Ada.</p><p>"Hey, Svetlana." Ada stroked her before slipping down the window shade to then recline back in her chair to get quick nap in.</p><p>"Svetlana," Claire thought with a smile, a Russian name for a Russian Blue.</p><p>She then turned off the TV, only to have Ada say she could sleep through it. Turning it back on again, she turned the volume down a little just to make sure. It wouldn't be a long journey, but getting a small nap in now would help with what was in store, so she shut off the TV to get some rest herself.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Upon waking she found Ada was also awake and was talking to the pilots, with Svetlana happily munching away at some exquisite food only Ada would pamper her cat with. Looking out the window she could now see they were back on ground level again.</p><p>"China, huh." She thought as Ada walked over to the now open door.</p><p>"Ready?" Ada asked.</p><p>Claire stretched then stood to follow her out. She knew she was closer to finding Chris once again. Upon taking to the streets, in which people were looking to them and pointing what with the weapons they were carrying. Others couldn't care less if it meant they could sell the pair something.</p><p>"No thanks." Ada smiled as she passed a woman who was speaking Chinese.</p><p>"What was that all about?" Claire asked.</p><p>"She asked if I wanted a flower for my hair."</p><p>"It will make you look even prettier," the woman went on. "Maybe for your friend?"</p><p>"No, she's fine." Ada then replied something back in Chinese making the woman chuckle and Claire frown.</p><p>"Mind explaining?" she asked as she followed Ada on.</p><p>"It's nothing," the slightly older woman smirked as she wrapped her arm around Claire's waist to take them onto the rooftops.</p><p>"I really hate you," Claire now scowled as the pair now landed softy on the roof.</p><p>Ada ignored her as she marked out a path for them both.</p><p>"That'll work."</p><p>Claire didn't bother asking, knowing the woman wouldn't even bother to tell her anyway.</p><p>"Come on, I just found us transport."</p><p>She dropped down onto a scaffold to then drop down onto a small stall roof, surprising the man inside.</p><p>"Hey!" he shouted. "How about you buy something for damages!"</p><p>"No time," Ada replied as Claire now followed.</p><p>"Hey!" the man yelled again.</p><p>"Sorry," Claire shouted back as she followed Ada down the alleyway to eventually come to the docks.</p><p>"Climb on," she now gestured as she climbed on first.</p><p>Claire climbed on behind her, hands at each side of Ada's waist as the woman now started the jet ski up to take them over to the ship.</p><p>"You could be more considerate," she now frowned, what with the woman's driving.</p><p>"This is exactly why I work alone," Ada told her straight.</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes as Ada was now sending out her grapple hook.</p><p>"Hey, don't forget about me!"</p><p>Ada turned to wrap an arm around her to hoist her up with her. Once on the ship, she then walked over to a closed door to inspect it.</p><p>"Locked," she sighed as Claire was now looking down the corridor.</p><p>She was already raising her gun to shoot when Ada walked right by her to jump onto the weird masked man, taking his head between her legs to slam him down on the ground. He then suddenly disintegrated into nothingness.</p><p>"These things mutate after receiving the slightest bit of damage," she now lectured her. "You have to deal with them quickly."</p><p>"I'll remember that," Claire nodded as she now followed Ada through the ship.</p><p>The pair then come to a stop at a locked door with a panel.</p><p>"Three separate pass codes," Ada frowned as she pulled her phone out to simply scan them as she found them. "Better start hunting them down."</p><p>Claire pat her on the shoulder just as another J'avo exited a room behind them.</p><p>"My work is never done," she sighed as she headed off to deal with the man.</p><p>She checked his outfit for the first pass code and scanned it in.</p><p>"One down," she now looked up.</p><p>"Two to go," Claire finished.</p><p>The pair moved on once again, only this time the pipes burst cutting the two off from going any further. To make matters worse, two weird creatures dropped down with them.</p><p>"Let's see how well you do with fire?" Ada smirked as she kicked the thing back into the flames before they were doused completely by the sprinklers.</p><p>Claire tried the same thing with hers, only this one decided to split apart before her foot even came into contract with it. Ada was quick to put a bolt through the head of the top half, sending it back into the fire to have it squeal just like the other. The legs however were still fully functional as they wobbled over to now spray the pair with acid from the things guts, thankfully the water from the sprinklers dulled it down a hell of a lot.</p><p>"Get away from me!" Claire now kicked the thing into the fire even as it started to diminish.</p><p>The legs burnt up just like the rest of it, thankfully. Leaving the pair to finally head on for the last remaining two pass codes which were found on more J'avo up ahead.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Chris it seemed had been tailing Carla for quite some time now, as he too was heading right for the ship Ada and Claire were now on. He just had no idea what would await him though.</p><p>xXx</p><p>As soon as Ada had put in the codes they were now free to head for the deck.</p><p>"You could at least give me a hand," Claire frowned as she'd been left to climb some crates while Ada got to use her grapple hook.</p><p>"I didn't realise it was customary," the other woman looked down on her before offering a hand to help her up.</p><p>"It's called being polite, but that's not in your..."</p><p>"Quiet!" she whispered as she looked around the door frame into the next room.</p><p>"Bees!" Claire frowned.</p><p>"Allergic?" Ada asked.</p><p>Claire shook her head. "No. I just don't like them."</p><p>"Same," Ada nodded. "Come on, let's see if we can sneak around them."</p><p>The wasps/bees had taken the form of a humanoid shape to simply walk around the area the pair needed to pass through. Ada waited while it had given them a wide berth before walking into the room with it, thankfully it didn't see them so Ada beckoned Claire to follow on behind her.</p><p>Once they were through, Claire was now free to breath once again.</p><p>"Come on," Ada called as she was already going on ahead.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"Looks as though someone's already been here," Chris thought as he passed through the halls littered with dead bodies. "Good!"</p><p>He was sure as hell glad that someone had already dealt with the pass codes too, allowing him to slip right through for the lift.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Ada was once again using her grapple gun, while Claire was back at her again for nearly leaving her behind. She was just now heading through the open door, just as the large thick shutter was activated to seal off the room she was currently in.</p><p>"Ada!" Chris snarled as he set eyes on her as soon as the lift stopped.</p><p>"You're barking up the wrong tree," Ada told him as she slipped inside to then close the door behind herself before casually walking over to where the shutter was now descending. Leaving Chris to smash the locking mechanism with his gun.</p><p>"I think I may have found your brother," Ada now told Claire as she walked passed to head up the stairs.</p><p>"Chris is on here?" Claire now thought as she followed Ada up the stairs.</p><p>Once the pair reached the top, they both looked out to see a search light. But that wasn't all.</p><p>"Ada!" Chris shouted, making both women turn to look at him.</p><p>"Chris!" Claire smiled.</p><p>"Claire?" he frowned, talking his eyes off the other woman for a split second as she quickly took her leave.</p><p>"Gotta run," she told him.</p><p>Bullets tore through the metal wall where the woman had once been standing, forcing Claire to quickly duck for safety.</p><p>"Chris, stop!" she snapped as she stood once again. </p><p>"What are you doing hanging around with that woman? She's the one that infected Jill and all those others in Edonia."</p><p>"Listen to me, Chris." She sternly warned him. "She isn't the one you're after."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Chris glared at her.</p><p>"There's a woman out there that looks just like her, she's not the one. It's..."</p><p>"She's the one, Claire!" he snapped as he turned to head off.</p><p>Unfortunately there was nothing she could do as the wall with the bars on the window between them blocked them off.</p><p>"Damn it, Chris!" she huffed as she hit the bars. "I'd better get to him before he does something he'll regret."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I'm No Babysitter, Usually!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Chris had reached the highest level of the ship, he found Carla standing by the edge. She turned as soon as she heard him coming through the door. He was quick to raise his gun at setting eyes on her.</p><p>"Give it up, Ada!" he yelled, knowing there was nowhere for her to run.</p><p>"Come for vengeance, have you?" she asked with a smirk.</p><p>Chris growled, he was raring to just pull the trigger on her now and be done with it.</p><p>"It's over, Ada!"</p><p>She gave him quite the smug smile at this. </p><p>"Didn't like my present, huh?" she asked as she waved the injector in her hand.</p><p>Chris snarled as he shot the injector right from her hand. Carla was a little annoyed to have it fly over the side to hit the deck below, but she played it off with a simple smirk and a slight shake of her hand as if it hadn't hurt all that much. </p><p>"You won't be infecting anymore people!"</p><p>Before he could pull the trigger on her now, the sound of a helicopter caught them both off guard. Carla turned, having to raise her arm to shield her eyes against the blinding search light.</p><p>"Ada!" Simmons' voice was now heard.</p><p>"Derek," she thought smugly. "How nice of you to drop by, but you're too late now. Chris here beat you to it. But that's always been you. You'd be late to your own funeral."</p><p>"Hand me the rifle," he ordered to one of his men. "I'm afraid I no longer have use for you anymore, Ada. You're nothing but a failure."</p><p>Carla's smile faulted now.</p><p>"Who'd have thought it would be you, Derek." She frowned. "The one person I admired, and now you just want to get rid of me!"</p><p>He shook his head at her.</p><p>"We could have been great together, you were to be my perfect Ada."</p><p>"You can't just use people as your play things, you bastard!" she snarled to then stumbled back in shock at receiving a bullet to the chest.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Carla. You're just like all the rest, useless to me." He sighed before turning to the pilot. "I'm done here."</p><p>"You'll pay, Derek!" she vowed weakly. "You'll pay."</p><p>Thankfully it wasn't just an idle threat as her men were given strict orders to make sure Simmons got a full dose of the new virus she'd been working on.</p><p>Chris looked on in shock over what had just happened.</p><p>Carla now turned back around to face him. She could still manage a smug smile, even if it was a pained one.</p><p>"Enjoy the show?" she asked as she clutched at the open wound, which was bleeding pretty badly.</p><p>"You deserve it," Chris replied bitterly. "Though I just wished it had been me to put a an end to you."</p><p>"You're just like him!" she snarled as she stepped back towards the edge.</p><p>"I have my reasons for doing what I do," he corrected her as she took another step back.</p><p>Suddenly the door behind him burst open and Claire came rushing on through.</p><p>"Chris!" she looked to him before looking over at Carla.</p><p>Carla took another step back just as Claire was now running over to her. Luckily she'd managed to grab her wrist, making Carla look up at her.</p><p>"Let go of me!" she hissed.</p><p>"No, I need you alive."</p><p>Carla snorted.</p><p>"It's too late for me," she told her as she slipped from the younger woman's grip.</p><p>Claire closed her eyes as she turned away, Chris was stood watching her as she now climbed to her feet to walk over to him.</p><p>"Why'd you shoot her? I needed her alive!"</p><p>"Scum like her don't deserve to be alive," he retorted.</p><p>Claire sighed with a shake of her head as Chris headed for the door. She had no other choice but to follow him out.</p><p>"What are you becoming, Chris?" she thought to herself.</p><p>oOo</p><p>As soon as Ada had left Claire to her brother, she'd made her way through the ship to stop upon a room with a briefcase upon a desk.</p><p>"Someone clearly wanted me to be here," she thought as she walked around to the front of the desk.</p><p>Slipping off a glove, she decided to give the fingerprint ID on the case a try. Not exactly to her surprise, it opened to reveal some very important information on Simmons and his little project.</p><p>"Interesting," she thought amused. "You poor thing."</p><p>Just as she was slipping everything back, she heard a gunshot ring out. Quickly rushing outside, she turned at the sound of a retreating helicopter. But that wasn't the only thing that had caught her eye, a flash of blue was now falling from above.</p><p>"Seems Simmons got to you first," she frowned as she sent out her grapple hook to quickly swing over to grab the falling woman.</p><p>Carla was quite surprised to feel the warmth of another so close to her as the wind whipped her hair to one side. She felt something solid under her feet, an arm still around her back as she was softly guided into a laying position.</p><p>"Why?" she snarled, wishing people would have just let her die.</p><p>"I need you alive in order to get the truth out of you," a familiar voice now had her seething.</p><p>"You!" she hissed.</p><p>"Calm down," Ada soothed her, while watching out for her arm that nearly hit her in the face. "I said calm down!"</p><p>"I don't have to listen to the likes of you!" Carla continued to thrash about.</p><p>"You're acting like a child," Ada frowned as she restrained her.</p><p>"Let go of me!" she now started kicking until wearing herself out.</p><p>"Are you done now?" Ada asked, a little annoyed.</p><p>"Leave me alone," Carla now sighed heavily.</p><p>"I told you, I need answers from you."</p><p>"I won't tell you anything," she hissed.</p><p>Ada just shook her head before looking down on Carla's wound.</p><p>"I'll get that out of you first," she told her, but Carla was already out cold.</p><p>Ada sighed as she heaved the woman to her feet to half drag her through the halls, quickly getting her into the nearest room to get her cleaned up. First she got her to the bed to lay her upon it. </p><p>"I sincerely hope you stay unconscious for both our sakes," she thought as she now looked down on the woman.</p><p>For some reason she had an overwhelming desire to look after her as if she were her sister. She wondered how that was even possible, seen as she'd never felt that way for anyone. Though that was all to do with her past. She'd not had much of a childhood, simply having to survive by herself. But however much she put on a cold front, she did have a heart for those in desperate need and hated if she couldn't help. </p><p>"Brings back memories," she now thought. "Raccoon City. The Birkin's. That damned Tyrant and...you Leon."</p><p>Shaking all those thoughts from her head, she proceeded with taking out the bullet to then clean up the wound and let the healing process begin. Anyone would kill to be in their place, with healing abilities as fast as the pair had got. Then again, they wouldn't want to have taken a giant mutated claw to the head.</p><p>"I have you to thank for this, William. If it wasn't for you and your virus I doubt I would have ever survived Raccoon City that night."</p><p>But then again, maybe it wasn't such a good thing after all as she had the ever present scar as a constant reminder of everything that happened that night. </p><p>"I tried to get rid of her, I really did." She sighed heavily as she looked down upon the unconscious form of herself basically. "But Ada Wong just won't leave me be."</p><p>She raised a hand to Carla's head, feeling the woman's temperature raise slightly. Seems she would be in for a rough night. Pulling out a chair, Ada settled herself in.</p><p>oOo</p><p>A few hours in and Carla was tossing and turning and muttering something, most likely it had something to do with Simmons.</p><p>"Stay away from me!" she screamed, sitting up on the bed to then force herself against the wall.</p><p>Ada stood to offer her comfort.</p><p>"You're just dreaming," she told her.</p><p>"They're all around me," Carla warned her. "Can't you see them? They want to harm me."</p><p>Ada sat upon the bed, looking around the dark room.</p><p>"Who want to harm you?" she asked as if talking to a child having a nightmare. </p><p>"They do," Carla pointed shakily. "Those things! And her, she won't stop haunting me!"</p><p>Ada gave a small sigh and stood to go turn on the light, but Carla reached out to grab her wrist.</p><p>"Don't leave me alone with them," she pleaded.</p><p>"I'm not going far only to turn on the light," Ada soothed her.</p><p>She felt her let go to allow her to turn the light on, showing her there was nothing there. Carla looked to her, feeling downright foolish for acting so silly.</p><p>"I don't need the light on," she huffed as she laid back down to face the wall.</p><p>Ada rolled her eyes as she turned the light off.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Soon enough the light of the morning sun broke through the small windows, filling the room with more light. Ada stretched and yawned, having fallen asleep on the chair. Glancing over at Carla, she could clearly see the woman was still sleeping and decided to go wash up. However, it wasn't long before her twin was making her way over to the bathroom.</p><p>"I'm taking a shower," she told her straight as she turned the shower on. "I need a towel and fresh clothes waiting for me when I'm done."</p><p>"Anything else?" Ada frowned.</p><p>"Yes, leave me in peace." Carla snapped.</p><p>Ada huffed as she headed off to find the needy woman a towel and some clean clothes.</p><p>"Better find my crazy twin something to wear," she thought as she headed down the hall in search of a room that actually had something appealing in it.</p><p>It was also nice for her to have a small breather while Carla showered.</p><p>"I wonder what you're up to right now, Leon?" she thought to herself with a smile as she looked out over the still waters, that resembled anything but her relationship with Carla right now.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Back in America had Leon sitting at his desk, writing up his latest report when he felt his ears burning.</p><p>"Huh, someone must be talking about me." He smiled to himself as he continued to type away at the keyboard.</p><p>"How's the report coming?" Hunnigan asked as she leaned up against his desk.</p><p>Leon stopped typing as he looked up at her. "Oh, so it's you."</p><p>"What?" she asked bewildered.</p><p>"Talking about me," he smiled.</p><p>"Come on, Leon. I have better things to talk about than you," she rolled her eyes in response.</p><p>He shook his head as he got back to typing away once again, not knowing who was actually talking about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Desperate Escape!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place was awfully quiet, but then again it had been quiet all through the time they'd been there. The only difference was that there was nobody coming in to poke and prod them anymore. Thankfully it was a good thing, but it could also mean they'd now served their purpose.</p><p>It would seem Carla had left strict instructions to have them moved for their own safety. Though she in fact knew Wesker Junior would at least put up somewhat of a fight, and thus she hadn't really bothered with that much security. Admitted the one's she had left there were armed with guns, but Jake was a tough kid he'd fight his way out of there with his bare fists.</p><p>Laying on the bed in his soft padded white cell room, he was left to his miserable thoughts.</p><p>"A part of me really doesn't want to believe that crazy bitch," he frowned. "Hmm, son of Albert Wesker. I'd rather have the deadbeat dad I always thought I had."</p><p>Putting that thought completely aside, he turned to other things of interest.</p><p>"Wonder if Sherry's faring any better? What I wouldn't give for that kind of superpower."</p><p>He was quickly cut from his thoughts as the large vault like door opened to reveal three masked men. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he couldn't help but give them a smug smile. The one at the front moved in, while the other two waited with their guns at the ready if need be.</p><p>Jake sat and watched as the masked man pulled out some handcuffs. He complied or else he'd just have the cell sealed back up on him again with a new companion.</p><p>"Keep moving," the man jabbed him with his gun once they were out of the cell.</p><p>Jake turned with a slight smirk. "Sorry guys."</p><p>The masked men were quite shocked he could understand them and speak back to them as fluently as they could.</p><p>"Time to move on," he finished as he used their confusion against them.</p><p>Backing up he took hold of the masked man's arm, forcing him to fire at his subordinates. He missed them both, which was Jake's plan. He just wanted to show them how good he was without a weapon and to scare them a little. Quickly forcing the gun from the man's hand he then used it to smash the mask from his face, revealing him to be one of those J'avo. He knocked the man to the floor to then use his legs to grip the man's head and snap his neck forcefully. He then quickly grabbed the key to unlock the handcuffs before getting back on his feet to beckon the other two forwards.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Sherry pulled herself up from the large bed. She was still aching slightly from the last experiments they'd done on her, and standing took some effort. Once she was up she headed for the TV, grabbing the remote she was greeted with the News channel. They were going on about how bad things were getting, though no one had lived through hell like her and the rest of the survivors that had seen all there was to possibly see with the Arklay and Raccoon incidents.</p><p>"I hope you're faring better than me, Jake." She thought with a slight groan.</p><p>Heading back to the bed, she decided to lean against it to help steady herself. If she were to be attacked right now she sure as hell wasn't in any proper state to be fighting back.</p><p>"Just need a minute or two," she sighed as she closed her eyes.</p><p>Suddenly the power cut abruptly, leaving her in total darkness and silence once again.</p><p>"Jake!" she thought happily. "I hope that's you."</p><p>She slowly headed for the door, only to now see one of the masked men heading her way. Thankfully the adrenaline was now fuelling her to slip back and slide across the bed. The masked man rushed in, stun rod in hand. His heavy breathing was a dead giveaway of his whereabouts, giving her the much needed advantage.</p><p>Dropping out of nowhere to give the man a well aimed kick to the head, he was sent flying forwards with a groan. Quickly activating the stun rod, he turned in hopes of hitting her. Sherry was one step ahead of him and had his hand in hers. Quickly spinning him around she pushed him onto the bed. He quickly stood to swing the stun rod, but Sherry was already disarming him. A swift kick to the back had him heading face first to the glass. Now turning to look at her, she couldn't help but smile as she knew how this would end.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Jake was now making his way down the pristine white corridors, facing off against more J'avo who thought they could take him down.</p><p>"Been really nice here," he told one of the men before smashing his head against the floor. "But it's time I checked out."</p><p>"Two test subjects have escaped from their quarters!" a frantic voice came over the speakers. "They must not leave the facility. Permission to use firearms has been granted. Repeat! Two test subjects have escaped from their quarters! They must not leave the facility. Permission to use firearms has been granted."</p><p>"They don't need your permission, pal." Jake frowned as he dodged an array of bullets headed his way. "They've already been trying to shoot me before. Wait, Sherry's here?"</p><p>He ducked under another J'avo to quickly stand and slam his head against the wall.</p><p>"Hang in there super girl, I'm coming!"</p><p>Quickly slipping through a vent he headed straight for the console to be able to take control of the camera's.</p><p>"Come on, Sherry, where are you?"</p><p>oOo</p><p>Sherry was just now making her way into a room with a large glass window. Quickly hiding herself against the wall, she waited for the J'avo to pass before silently taking him out. He soon cocooned and she had no other choice but to run. Unfortunately though more of those masked men now ran out at her, blocking her path to the room ahead. Even better, the cocoon was starting to crack open and shortly after that a creature emerged.</p><p>"Damn," she sighed. "There's no way I can take that on!"</p><p>Suddenly bullets were skimming right past her and she instinctively ducked, thinking it may have been the masked men behind her that were firing. Turned out it wasn't them as they all started to evaporate before her very eyes. Even the large armoured B.O.W. was now falling to the floor. She looked up to see a laser sight on the camera now searching the area, it stopped to slowly drift over her to take out another J'avo standing right behind her.</p><p>"That's gotta be Jake," she thought with a smile as she was now free to quickly move on.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"I've got your back super girl," he smirked as he flicked through the areas to find her once again.</p><p>He made sure the room was clear for her as she quickly ran over to input the code into the door. He had no idea he would need a code as well.</p><p>"Oh, come on!" he sighed as he now found himself face to face with the same lock.</p><p>He now randomly pressed the buttons.</p><p>"This, this and this."</p><p>It beeped to tell him it was wrong.</p><p>"Alright, this, this and this."</p><p>After a second failure, he just gave up and punched the thing, forcing the door to open instead.</p><p>"Huh, should have gone with brute force all along."</p><p>Quickly heading through he crouched down to crawl through another vent in order to then climb a ladder, and then crawl through another vent to then slip into a locker room.</p><p>"Jake!" Sherry called out in surprise at seeing him drop down into the room with her.</p><p>He was pleased to see her too, but not like that. Quickly covering his eyes with one hand, he cleared his throat as he turned from her. At realising she was wearing a revealing hospital nightdress she quickly covered herself and dashed to hide behind the open locker door. Jake now walked over to open them in hopes of at least finding something to wear.</p><p>Sherry turned to see some conveniently placed clothes hanging in the open locker. There was no time to ponder on who had left them there for them, as she was now stripped of the hospital gown. Upon finding clothes in the locker next to Sherry, Jake couldn't help but glance over at her. His eyes drifted down her bare back to stop at the place she'd once been impaled. There was no scar at all, it was as if it never happened. Quickly pulling a face at how disrespectful he was being, he started to get dressed.</p><p>"So, how you faring?" he decided to ask.</p><p>"It's the Raccoon aftermath all over again," she sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, thought we'd be in the same boat."</p><p>"What did they do to you?" she asked sympathetically.</p><p>"Plenty," he huffed. "They said something about using my antibodies to enhance the C-Virus."</p><p>"Oh, no..." Sherry groaned. "What else did they say?"</p><p>He decided to change it up a little now.</p><p>"You know anything about an Albert Wesker?"</p><p>Sherry was speechless. Just who was the one that had told him about Wesker?</p><p>"What?" was all she could say to him.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes," he grunted. "Turns out he was my dad."</p><p>Sherry knew everything about everything really, there was nothing she really didn't know.</p><p>"He was given this gift, but seems he abused it to turn himself into some kind of monster. And here I thought dear old dad was just a deadbeat who skipped out on us! No, no, no, turns out he was some nut job who wanted to destroy the world."</p><p>"Listen Jake, you're nothing like your father."</p><p>"I have the same blood as him. He's the reason why we're here! I mean come on, you really think that crazy doesn't run in the family, that somehow I won't end up like him."</p><p>"If that's true, then I hope someone puts an end to me before I take after my parents!" she snapped as she slammed the locker door to then head out.</p><p>"Damn!" he groaned, kicking the locker. "Sherry, wait!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Leon, The Time Waster!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena couldn't help but feel guilty about what she was about to do. However, it was all for the sake of her sister. If she did this, Deborah would be set free. She'd gone along with it, she had to whether it was true or not. No matter what happened, she would not allow anything bad to happen to her sister ever again. Even if that meant she had to go down for it so be it. She would always fight for her, even with their rocky relationship.</p><p>"Agent Harper," the President now turned to her, seeing her looking rather unlike herself.</p><p>"Sir?" she responded, looking to him.</p><p>"If you need a break," he pointed out.</p><p>"N-No, sir. I couldn't," she quickly told him.</p><p>He smiled at her now. "Agent Harper you've been with me all day. You're free to take a restroom break, grab a coffee or do whatever you like just while we sit and talk. Alright?"</p><p>She shook her head in defiance. "I'm not allowed."</p><p>"Helena," he now calmly said to her while placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll only be in this room for an hour or so. Go take a break, you've earned it."</p><p>She sighed heavily then gave a nod. "Alright."</p><p>"Good," he smiled, taking his hand from her shoulder to then enter the room.</p><p>She watched as the door was then closed behind him, cutting her off from the one she was supposed to be protecting when in fact she was doing the opposite. She desperately wished she could warn him, but that wouldn't help her sister in the long run.</p><p>"Hold on, Deborah." She sighed as she backed away, trying desperately not to think about what she was about to do.</p><p>Everything had been set up already, thanks to the Family. The only thing Helena had to do was let out the gas.</p><p>"You wouldn't want this of me," she thought to herself, while thinking of her parents. "But I have to. I have to save the only person left dear to me."</p><p>The screams of the innocents died away as the gas took over the whole campus.</p><p>"Shit!" she sighed heavily, running her hands through her hair.</p><p>She took a moment to compose herself before heading out to then get a call.</p><p>"Helena!"</p><p>"Hunnigan," the young Agent tried to act as natural as she could. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Agent Kennedy is en route to your location. There's some sort of virus outbreak at the campus."</p><p>"I've not seen anything unusual," she lied.</p><p>"Funny, I'm getting readings of the virus spreading like wild fire from your exact location. Just be careful."</p><p>"I will," she nodded.</p><p>Helena took a breath to steady her nerves, of course she knew about the spread she was the one that had caused it.</p><p>"I better get back before Leon finds me missing," she now thought.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"Hunnigan, the whole campus is deserted." Leon was just now telling her when suddenly he heard a familiar groan. "Hold that thought."</p><p>Slipping his phone into his pocket, he quickly rushed into the nearby room. The groan was getting louder the further in he went.</p><p>"Hey!" he called out at seeing someone swaying on the spot. "Hey, are you alright?"</p><p>The figure gave a growl as it turned to face him before lunging.</p><p>"Shit!" he hissed, having lost his gun as he was sent crashing to the floor.</p><p>The creature on top of him tried in vain to take a bite out of him, but luckily Leon had been put through far worse over the years. It became second nature to him. Quickly moving his arm from the zombies throat, he gripped its head and twisted. Quickly standing as another lumbered over, he ran and slid across the floor, grabbed his gun and shot it.</p><p>"I just ran into some infected students," he now warned Hunnigan.</p><p>"Shit," was all she could say with a sigh until realising. "Leon, the President!"</p><p>"Adam!" Leon now thought panicked as he quickly ran through the halls.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Helena was now back at the President's room, standing just beside the door she gave a knock.</p><p>"Mr President, sir!"</p><p>She received no answer and so she slowly reached out to take hold of the handle of the door, pushing it open slowly to reveal the darkened room.</p><p>"Mr President," she called to him again.</p><p>There was movement from behind the desk and she quickly rushed over, gun at the ready.</p><p>"A-Agent...Harper," he now coughed.</p><p>"What happened, are you alright?" she asked, knowing full well he wasn't.</p><p>"There was...some...sort of...fog...it came in...through...through the window," he coughed more violently.</p><p>Helena looked over to see the body of a man laying on the ground, blood pooling out from under his head.</p><p>"What happened to him?" she asked as soon as he'd done with his coughing fit.</p><p>"He...he collapsed, banged his head on the desk. Is he alright?"</p><p>Helena checked his pulse. "He's still alive, but only just."</p><p>"Damn, we...have to...get him out."</p><p>"You're my top priority, sir." She reminded him.</p><p>"N-No..." he coughed even more violently now.</p><p>Hasty footsteps were now heard coming from down the hall, making Helena stand up with her gun at the ready. The President was now crawling towards the man on the floor, suddenly he started to sink his teeth into the flesh and rip it away.</p><p>"Oh god!" Helena silently groaned as she turned her attention back to the President.</p><p>The mysterious person from the hall barged right in, gun in hand too. They both quickly turned to each other, he looked about ready to ask who she was when he caught sight of the man eating the other.</p><p>"Is that?" he now asked.</p><p>"It is," Helena acknowledged.</p><p>Leon walked further into the room, gun still held out in front of him.</p><p>"Mr President!" he called out to him, but it was no use the man was too far gone and he knew it. "Don't make me do this!"</p><p>Helena stood there as what once was the President was now stumbling towards her, wanting to take a bite right out of her. However, she just couldn't bring herself to shoot him. She'd caused all this, maybe it was for the best she got what was coming to her.</p><p>"Adam!" Leon yelled, pulling the trigger on his gun just as the zombie President almost managed to bite the woman.</p><p>Helena let out a heavily breath before slumping over slightly. Her eyes now welling up.</p><p>"No," Leon sighed, lowering his gun as the reality of what had just happened set in.</p><p>"It's all my fault," Helena now shook her head. "I...I did this."</p><p>Leon turned to her, clearly enraged.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" he asked.</p><p>She sniffled slightly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>"Tall Oaks Cathedral," she informed him, now pulling herself together. "I'll explain everything there, Agent Kennedy."</p><p>He turned to her once again, quite bewildered.</p><p>"How do you know my name?"</p><p>Just at that very moment Leon heard the familiar alert of his phone, only to find it wasn't his but rather the young woman's.</p><p>"Yes?" she answered.</p><p>Leon walked over, quite surprised to see the one woman he'd least expect to see.</p><p>"Hunnigan?"</p><p>"Thank god you two are alright," she smiled.</p><p>"How do you two know each other?" Leon asked as he glanced up at Helena.</p><p>"That's Helena Harper, she's been with the Secret Service since last year." She explained. "I hate to rush introductions, but I need a report on your situation."</p><p>Helena looked over at the dead President.</p><p>"I shot the President," Leon said straight out.</p><p>"What are you..." Hunnigan was completely shocked to hear this.</p><p>"He'd already been infected by the time we found him."</p><p>"Leon," Helena now looked to him. "Leon, did what he had to. He saved my life."</p><p>"God help us," Hunnigan now sighed as she thought of what to do next. "Alright, I'll file the report. You two focus on getting the hell out of there."</p><p>"We're headed for Tall Oaks Cathedral," Helena quickly informed her. "Agent Kennedy has a lead that should tell us who's responsible for this."</p><p>Leon was quite annoyed that he was being used like this by some woman that had only been in the Service for a year, plus he didn't even know her that well for her to be putting him on the spot like this.</p><p>"Leon, is that true?" Hunnigan asked, knowing he would have told her already, either that or it just slipped his mind.</p><p>Helena looked to him for support, giving a subtle nod. Was he really going to put his trust in someone he didn't even know. Curiosity got the better of him, even though he really didn't like this one bit.</p><p>"Yeah, it's true." He caved.</p><p>"Roger that," Hunnigan nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll map out the safest access route. Keep your radio on."</p><p>As soon as Helena shut off her phone, she knew Leon would be on her back about why she'd done that to him.</p><p>"Mind clueing me in on this," he frowned.</p><p>"Once we get to the Cathedral I'll tell you everything. I promise."</p><p>She looked as though she was dead serious about all this. He just had to trust her until they arrived at their destination. But then again she had openly admitted to having a hand in this mess, he now wondered if she was telling the truth or not. He'd find out in the end.</p><p>oOo</p><p>They now made their way through the building, when they eventually found a survivor who'd tried desperately to give them the slip while looking for his daughter.</p><p>"We have to find her!" he warned them.</p><p>"Alright," Leon agreed.</p><p>"We don't have time to..." Helena protested.</p><p>Leon looked to her, she wasn't interested in telling him why she was in such a rush to get to the church so she could wait.</p><p>"We'll make the time," he scowled at her.</p><p>Helena groaned inwardly, she would never get to her sister at this rate. All she could do was reluctantly follow on behind the pair, her thoughts on her sister being left somewhere underground sickened her. The sound of the worried father coughing and having relative difficulty trying to catch his breath broke her from her thoughts.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Leon asked him.</p><p>"I will be as soon as I find my daughter," he reassured.</p><p>Helena couldn't help but think back to the President.</p><p>"Leon, he could be infected." She whispered to him.</p><p>"It's a possibility," Leon acknowledged as the man started to cough again.</p><p>"We shouldn't be wasting time here," she warned him.</p><p>Leon was just about to tell her over her rudeness when they heard a scream.</p><p>"Liz!" the man called out. "Liz, I'm coming."</p><p>Leon gave her a look of disgust now at having finally found the man's daughter. He quickly stepped aside to allow the Agents to enter the room first, thankfully it was clear.</p><p>"Liz!" the man then ran in, taking his daughter in a hug.</p><p>"Dad!" the girl wheezed, sounding worse than her father.</p><p>Now began their long slow and painful walk to the lift, thankfully it worked. After putting down the daughter, who'd changed and bitten her father, Helena couldn't help but give Leon a look of 'thanks for wasting time' as they then exited into the underground car park.</p><p>They headed back inside to then head out into the grounds. Only they now needed a key card, which in turn required a code for them to get into the room for the card. This ended in Helena setting off an alarm that alerted all of the infected students. Luckily Hunnigan shut it off and the pair managed to escaped into an abandoned cop car. Something that didn't last very long though as Leon had now turned the car onto its roof all thanks to the infected students. Hunnigan had now planned a route through the sewers, which lead to the underground train tunnels.</p><p>"There's so many of them!" Helena cried out as more infected headed their way. "I'm running low on ammo!"</p><p>"Yeah, if only they dropped it every time we killed them we'd be better off." He sighed.</p><p>"Welcome to reality, Leon!" Helena scowled before hearing the warning sound. "Train!"</p><p>The pair slammed themselves against the wall, just in time too. The stumbling undead not so lucky.</p><p>"How are the trains still running?" she now questioned, pulling herself from the wall.</p><p>"There was no one at the controls," Leon informed her, before making a joke of it again. "Zombie Express."</p><p>She groaned, but for some reason his small jokes were quite refreshing. All was clear for the time being until one of the infected crawled from a vent to then grab hold of Helena's ankle, sending the woman crashing to the floor.</p><p>"Helena!" he yelled, rushing over to bring his foot down onto the undead creatures head. "You alright?"</p><p>She pulled herself up with a groan, placing the back of her hand to her lip to then pull it away to see blood.</p><p>"Bit my lip," she groaned.</p><p>"Let me see," he told her as she turned around to face him. "Here."</p><p>She took the clean handkerchief from him with a, "thanks."</p><p>"On we go," he gestured before pulling her back as another train passed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sibling Rivalry!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few rooms later and Ada now found herself upon one which finally caught her eye. When entering she was quite delighted by the look of it. The red painted walls filled the room with a warm glow and upon them were two painted golden Chinese dragons. Both the same in every way, but they were locked in an epic battle against each other. Fighting tooth and claw. </p><p>"I'm guessing this is your room, Carla." She thought aloud to herself.</p><p>The large bed by the back wall had a silky red decorated duvet cover. A couple of butterfly decorated cushions had been thrown unevenly on there too. Turning her attention to the extravagant looking wardrobe, she opened the doors to see quite an array of dresses.</p><p>"Impressive," she thought with a smile.</p><p>Slowly skimming through, she stopped at a lone dress which wasn't as revealing at the cleavage but there was a long slit up the side that would show plenty of leg. It was white with pink open flowers curling all around it, from the front to the back. It also came with a small flower for her hair too. She picked out some nice looking boots to go with it all as well as underwear, she couldn't leave those out.</p><p>"Looks like something I'd wear alright."</p><p>Now pleased with her decision she headed back with it. Upon returning to the room she'd left her twin, she was quite surprised to see she still wasn't out of the shower yet or was that just a cover up? She hung up the dress and headed over to see the towel was still there. Now either Carla was walking about the ship completely naked or she'd possibly fallen asleep in there.</p><p>"You done in there?" Ada called out to her. </p><p>There was no reply, which meant there was no other option but to check up on her. Peeking her head around the corner, she was surprised to see her double sitting on the floor. Her arms wrapped around her legs with her head upon her knees.</p><p>"Hey!" she called out again. "You alright?"</p><p>Again there was no reaction, so she moved in closer reaching out a hand to her. Carla immediately raised her head, turning to look at her.</p><p>"Get out!" she screamed.</p><p>Ada straightened herself up, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked down upon her twin.</p><p>"You wanna shrivel up like a prune, so be it. Just don't take too long about it, we need to talk."</p><p>"I've got nothing to talk about, especially to you!" Carla snarled.</p><p>Ada snorted in amusement. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong. You see Simmons told me all about you."</p><p>Carla turned to look at her now, intent on finding out what Simmons had said against her.</p><p>"Well?" she scowled.</p><p>"Get dried off," Ada frowned as she then disappeared to grab the dress for her. "Put that on and then we'll talk."</p><p>Carla pulled herself to her feet, grabbed the towel to dry herself and pulled on the dress, underwear and boots. She hadn't even bothered with the flower hair piece, simply throwing it onto the table which Ada was leaning up against.</p><p>"So, what lies has Simmons being spewing about me?" she asked in annoyance.</p><p>"Lies?" Ada feigned confusion with a smug smile.</p><p>Carla was in no mood for her games.</p><p>"You clearly don't know who you're messing with, fake." She said calmly.</p><p>"Me? Fake?" Ada asked over exaggerating for effect. "If you say so."</p><p>Carla brought her hand up to beat that smugness out of her, but Ada was one step ahead and had her hand in hers.</p><p>"Ah, so you want to play like that do you?" she smiled. "Alright, I'm game."</p><p>Carla quickly spun even with her hand still in her doppelgangers grip. She raised her leg to kick her, but Ada had already let go to flip herself right over the top of her twin. Carla was clearly enraged, she struck out quickly but was blocked to then have Ada strike back at her. Cheap shot, but she dodged easily.</p><p>"You do know we're evenly matched don't you?" Ada reminded her.</p><p>Carla growled, throwing everything at her. As the fight went on, Ada could clearly see something was causing Carla to faultier once in a while.</p><p>"What's wrong, Ada?" she asked teasingly. "You don't seem like yourself."</p><p>"Shut up!" Carla snarled as she ducked to swipe her leg round in hopes of catching Ada off balance, which clearly failed once again.</p><p>Ada was against using cheap shots, but she clearly didn't need to this time as it wasn't like she was facing off against 'her' again. Svetlana had really given her a run for her money. From the look on the woman's face though, she'd been clearly enjoying herself. She had to admit, she had a little as well. She now wondered what had happened to her. Maybe she was out there someplace, possibly waiting to have it out with her again.</p><p>"I'll kill you, you fake!" Carla screamed at her.</p><p>"I thought you wanted to know what lies Simmons had been spewing about you?" Ada now reminded her.</p><p>"You'll die along with that bastard!" she snarled.</p><p>Ada had now had enough and quickly restrained her twin when she eventually found an opening. She pinned her up against the bed, much to her twins annoyance. Keeping her in place with a knee pressed right into Carla's back. </p><p>"Let go of me!" Carla lashed out with her free arm, which wouldn't be free for long as Ada pulled it back to join the other.</p><p>"I will as soon as you stop acting like a bratty kid," Ada scolded her. </p><p>Carla raged under her, so Ada kept her pressed against the bed for a good while until she decided to calm down.</p><p>"Ready to listen now?"she asked shortly after. </p><p>Carla had now gone limp as well as quiet.</p><p>"Simmons said it was all your doing," Ada now went on to tell her.</p><p>She couldn't help but smile as she felt Carla tense up beneath her with what she'd just told her.</p><p>"And you believe him?" Carla snarled as she once again started to fight back.</p><p>"If I did then why am I helping you?" </p><p>Wrong choice of wording there as she soon came to find out.</p><p>"I don't need your help!" Carla raged, desperately trying to get free. "I don't need anyone's help!"</p><p>"Calm down," Ada sighed as she added more pressure, getting Carla more worked up.</p><p>"Don't tell me what to fucking do!" Carla snapped while squirming under the other woman, trying her damned hardest to push her off.</p><p>"No that would make me him, now wouldn't it?"</p><p>"I'll kill him! Then I'll kill you!"</p><p>"We're not making any progress here, are we?" Ada sighed once again as she tried time and time again to get through to the woman about having a civil conversation.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Eventually Carla wore herself out and Ada was finally free to let of her. She was now sat on the bed with her arms and legs crossed, a look of annoyance on her face which she had turned away.</p><p>"He said you knew about us and became so jealous and obsessed with him you had to become me."</p><p>Carla snorted, but said nothing.</p><p>"He also said he couldn't stand you," she could clearly see this had hit the woman hard.</p><p>Carla tried in vain to hide it, but she knew Ada had already seen it.</p><p>"You believed yourself to be me that badly, he was almost believing it."</p><p>Carla's blood was past boiling.</p><p>"So, care to tell me the truth?"</p><p>Carla looked down at the floor.</p><p>"Maybe you can start by telling me your real name," she suggested, even though she already knew it. She just wanted to hear it from her.</p><p><em>'Carla Radames!'</em> the voice answered for her, making her grimace and cover her face with her hand.</p><p>"What's your real name?" Ada pressed.</p><p>Lowering her hand to then raise her head, she gave her name.</p><p>"Ada Wong!"</p><p>Ada crossed her arms, sighing deeply.</p><p>"It's Carla," she frowned. "Carla Radames. Simmons told me."</p><p>Carla wasn't at all surprised to hear that.</p><p>"Well, that didn't go as well as I'd hoped." Ada now shrugged lightly.</p><p>Carla turned away from her again.</p><p>"Alright, let's start with your version of this delightful story. Shall we, Carla?"</p><p>Carla was quick to set her eyes upon her once again at the mention of her actual name.</p><p>"You want the truth," she glared. "Check the data you picked up. It will show you that while you're here asking me stupid questions, Simmons is busy wondering how he's going to get his hands on Jake Muller."</p><p>Ada slot the small card into her phone to then open it up, revealing a picture of the boy named Jake Muller that Carla had just mentioned. She scrolled down to read a small bio about him, finding to her surprise that he was the son of Albert Wesker.</p><p>"Who'd have thought," she smiled as Carla now grabbed hold of something from the large cabinet to smack Ada over the head with it.</p><p>"Sorry, but I won't allow anyone to get in the way of my plans. Not even you, fake." Carla now looked down on the unconscious form of the real Ada before stepping over her to head out.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Once Leon and Helena had finally made it through the train tunnels, they eventually met up with a survivor. A stupid woman who just couldn't help but open the shutter to allow herself to be eaten. This now left the pair to deal with the aftermath. Helena was dead set on getting to her sister and no one was going to stop her. Even so much as the bile that was now spat her way as she screamed and thrashed about as it hit her neck and chest.</p><p>"Helena!" Leon yelled, quickly putting down the zombie that had done it to her.</p><p>"It burns!" she cried out.</p><p>"Shit! Hang on!" he looked around to see a woman slumped up against the wall, a bottle of unopened water conveniently in her hand.</p><p>Quickly running over he pulled the bottle from her hand and ran back over to his partner. There was no time to think on things as she quickly lifted her head for him to pour the water over her.</p><p>"Better?" he asked.</p><p>She gave a nod. "Thanks."</p><p>"It was lucky someone actually decided to bring some water with them," Leon thought as he threw the empty bottle down.</p><p>Helena now stood to look at the fallen zombie that had spat at her.</p><p>"Spitting zombies!" she groaned.</p><p>"Yeah, I remember reading about those in the Arklay manor report. One's that threw up on you."</p><p>"Nice," Helena huffed. "What's next?"</p><p>"Let's just keep going," he encouraged her on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Surviving Survivors!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon was unsure of how far the 'fog' had spread, given the time they'd been at the campus.</p><p>"Hunnigan, what's it like out there?" he asked to then wish he hadn't as her reply was pretty grim.</p><p>"Hell on earth!"</p><p>Yep, he was wishing he hadn't asked now.</p><p>"Raccoon City all over again," he sighed as the pair now made it to street level. "Looks like you get to witness it now."</p><p>If he was trying to make her feel more guilty, it was working.</p><p>"Come on," she brushed him off. "Keep up, Leon!"</p><p>"I always get stuck with the bossy ones," he sighed as he followed her on before witnessing a car heading right for her. "Car!"</p><p>She turned quickly after putting down a few zombies in her way, only to now turn to nearly be swept under the wheels if it wasn't for Leon grabbing hold of her to force them out of the way.</p><p>"Thanks," she told him as she stood, feeling annoyed that they were wasting so much time.</p><p>"I know we need to get to the cathedral, but it's better to get there alive."</p><p>"I know!" she scowled at him before taking off down the street, making sure to dodge any zombies that really didn't require a bullet as she was really low on ammo.</p><p>"Women," Leon sighed as he quickly followed her on.</p><p>After cutting through a house, cafe and alleyway they now found themselves in front of a petrol station, and by the sounds of it there were survivors, a whole bunch of them. Not all of them would survive however.</p><p>"My first day and already I'm in a shootout!" a rookie cop was heard complaining over all the noise.</p><p>Leon could clearly relate to his situation.</p><p>"Hang in there," he told him. "Believe it or not I was in the same predicament as you."</p><p>"Bet you weren't against these things though, unless you..."</p><p>"Yep," Leon acknowledged. "I'm a survivor of Raccoon City."</p><p>The rookie felt like a kid in front of his idle, which now gave him the will to live through this mess.</p><p>"I don't care who the fuck you are!" some kid spat. "Just deal with these fucking things!"</p><p>"You heard him!" a girl backed him up almost crying. "Do something!"</p><p>"Stop crying and shoot those damned things!" Helena snapped at her before turning on the young man. "And you shut it and shoot!"</p><p>Leon was quite glad of Helena's snappiness as it got the pair to actually do something.</p><p>"Peter!" the girl started sobbing as she nearly got herself caught.</p><p>"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" her boyfriend snapped back.</p><p>Suddenly Helena was caught off guard as something above her let out an ear splitting scream and she was the one to take the brunt of it. Quickly covering her ears she managed to block out most of it, but that wasn't the biggest problem, the sound had brought a hoard of zombies their way.</p><p>"That scream, it's like fingernails on a chalkboard." Leon winced.</p><p>Helena was just now coming back to her senses as a speeding ambulance headed right for the station they were at.</p><p>"Move!" she screamed, forcing everyone out of the way as it drove right into one of the pumps, spilling fuel all over.</p><p>"That's not good," Leon now sighed. "Everyone run!"</p><p>A few unlucky survivors ended up getting caught in either the blast or the falling debris. All that were now left were Leon, Helena, the rookie cop and the couple.</p><p>"Come on!" the cop beckoned. "There's a gun shop just around the corner."</p><p>Helena reluctantly followed on, after all she did need ammo.</p><p>"Who's down there?" someone asked from behind the locked door on the floor above.</p><p>"Survivors!" Leon shouted back.</p><p>"How'd I know you ain't been bit?"</p><p>"Just let us in old man!" the young man now banged his fist against the door.</p><p>"I wanna make sure it's clear down there before the kid puts the shutters down!" the man warned them.</p><p>"There's nothing in here, you old fucker!" the young man now snapped as he kicked at the door.</p><p>"I don't like your attitude, boy!" the man replied before stepping away from the door.</p><p>"Great," Leon sighed at hearing the familiar sound of the walking undead.</p><p>"Where'd they all come from?" the rookie now asked in bewilderment as a group of zombies hobbled over.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, just make sure they don't get in!"</p><p>Helena was already stocking up on ammunition, as well as grabbing herself another gun just to make sure.</p><p>"Ahhh! Peter, help me!" the girl screamed as one of the undead grabbed her through the boarded up window.</p><p>Her boyfriend had no intentions of helping her out.</p><p>"I got ya!" the rookie reassured her as he dealt with the thing holding her.</p><p>"Enough with the heroics, she's just slowing us down!" her boyfriend snarled as he took cover behind the counter.</p><p>"What's the matter with you!" Helena snapped. "She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"</p><p>It would seem that had triggered something in his partner, maybe she'd had a bad relationship with a boy? Who knew.</p><p>"You're welcome to her!" the kid now stood to head over to the window. "I'm not sticking around any longer with any of you!"</p><p>"Peter!" the girl screamed as she watched him climb out to now run down the street, only to come into contact with a zombie he thought he could easily take down.</p><p>The man's skin seemed to just peel away as he shot him, revealing muscle and bones. Though given enough damage, their beating heart would then pulsate right out of their chest as it's weak spot. Something they'd find out soon enough.</p><p>"Peter, no!" the girl screamed as she watched her boyfriend now get pinned under the thing as its large gaping slavering mouth came down to rip out nearly all of his throat.</p><p>"You're better off without him," the cop told her.</p><p>"Fuck you!" she spat at him, trying desperately to escape.</p><p>"Enough!" Helena smacked her. "If you want the same fate then feel free to go out there!"</p><p>"Helena," Leon called out just as the squelchy sound of the bloodshot was heard slipping through one of the windows.</p><p>The girl now sat in the corner, sobbing silently while the three of them dealt with the bloodshot.</p><p>"It's awful quiet down there," the sound of the older man was heard once again. "You still alive?"</p><p>"Yeah, now get these damn shutters down!" Leon frowned.</p><p>"Will do!"</p><p>"Come on," the rookie held out a hand to the snivelling girl.</p><p>There was the sound of heavy shutters dropping around the room followed by the unlocking of a door, but still he wouldn't allow them through.</p><p>"You ain't been bit, have ya?"</p><p>"No!" Helena glared. "Let us in!"</p><p>"Easy," he warned her. "Show me."</p><p>She gave a slow turn, allowing him to see she was fine.</p><p>"Alright, now you." He said as he looked to Leon while allowing Helena to slip inside.</p><p>Leon opened his jacket while also giving a slow turn. He was now waved in as the last two were also checked over.</p><p>"Sorry," he told them. "But I can't be taking any risks now."</p><p>"Yeah, we know how it goes." Leon nodded glumly.</p><p>"Glad you understand," the old man tapped him on the shoulder before turning to a young man next to him. "Get working on the shutters, boy."</p><p>The kid nodded, replying in Japanese as he got to work on the shutters.</p><p>"I've called in for a friend," the old man was now informing them. "He'll be coming in an old school bus. We just gotta make it to the roof."</p><p>Leon nodded as he reloaded his gun to then watch as Helena crouched down in front of the young girl she'd slapped earlier.</p><p>"How are you holding up?" she asked softly.</p><p>The girl shook her head. "I just want to go home," she sniffled.</p><p>"I know," Helena sighed as she placed her hand on the girls knee in reassurance. "What's your name?"</p><p>"Nancy," the girl told her as she wiped her face.</p><p>"Everything's going to be alright, you'll see Nancy." She smiled at her.</p><p>"They're on the walkway!" the rookie now announced as he started to open fire.</p><p>"Shit, don't let them in!" Leon shouted.</p><p>"How's the shutters coming along, boy?" the old man asked.</p><p>The kid replied in Japanese again and the old man gave a nod.</p><p>"Alright, keep these things outta here!"</p><p>Helena was up and on her feet and surprisingly so was the girl.</p><p>"Another one of those things is heading right for us!" the rookie warned just as the Japanese kid yelled something before the shutter dropped, making the bloodshot lunge headfirst into it.</p><p>"To the roof people!" the old man beckoned. "My buds on the way!"</p><p>They all hurried through the door to have it blocked off by a thick wooden plank, only soon the whole building started to shake and what burst through was one of the largest infected they'd ever seen.</p><p>"They come in extra large now too." Leon thought surprised by the sheer size of this thing.</p><p>"You've had enough there, tubby!" Helena scowled as she slid out of the way as the thing ran at them, before stopping to belch a few times.</p><p>"Come on!" the old man waved them over. "This things gonna take the whole building down!"</p><p>Thankfully they all made it to the roof to then climb down the fire escape and get inside the bus. Unfortunately though, the large meaty zombie had dropped down and was now blocking their way. It had now bent down to lift the bus right off its front wheels. The old man's friend was now forcing the accelerator down, even though it wasn't helping in the least.</p><p>"We gotta get rid of this thing!" he told them.</p><p>Leon and Helena were quick to shoot the thing in the head, forcing it to drop the bus and have them run it over. However, in that time the old man in the back had been shooting at the random zombies, only to have his gun grabbed by one. Instead of just letting go, he went with it. The Japanese kid was not one to leave the old man to go alone and jumped out to try and rescue him, only to have them both piled on.</p><p>"Damn, he was so close to making it." The driver sighed as the bus was now put in reverse to then drive around the tubby zombie in order to speed off down the street.</p><p>Helena dropped back onto one of the seats to then sit forward and bury her face in her hands. She couldn't believe she was the one that had done all this. A hand on her shoulder made her look up to see Leon looking down on her.</p><p>"You alright?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah," she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>"Good," he pat her shoulder lightly. "Cause I need those answers, Helena."</p><p>"I know," she sighed heavily, now sitting back in the seat. "You'll get them I promise."</p><p>"Hold on!" the driver warned as he drove straight into a wandering zombie in the middle of the road, which he now found out was a bad idea as he lost all control of the vehicle.</p><p>Leon quickly grabbed the seats at each side of him to steady himself.</p><p>"Shit! Hang on!" the driver warned again as he tried to steer away from the cliffs edge. "Fuck!"</p><p>It was too late, the bus had now skidded to a halt, one half hanging dangerously over the edge while the other was hovering just above the ground. It was a little unfortunate too as the rookie and young girl were at the back, with Helena and Leon in the middle and the driver at the front.</p><p>"No one move!" Leon ordered. "We just have to take it nice and..."</p><p>The bus groaned as the back end lowered a little more before straightening out again as the driver moved to try and steady it.</p><p>"As I was saying, we have to take it nice and steady."</p><p>The pair at the back were more than a little worried, having situated themselves at the back of all places.</p><p>"Helena, you go first." Leon gestured to her.</p><p>"Alright," she nodded as she steadily slipped past him.</p><p>The bus swayed a little again, but as the weight shifted it brought the front end down a little more.</p><p>"My turn," Leon now made a move.</p><p>The girl in the back also made a move.</p><p>"Hey!" Helena snapped. "Don't move! Just take it easy. Once Leon is down here, then you can move."</p><p>"But I don't wanna die!" Nancy cried.</p><p>"No one's going to die," Helena reassured.</p><p>"Made it," Leon thought happily as he now joined Helena and the driver.</p><p>"Alright, now move forwards. Slowly!"</p><p>"You can do it," the cop encouraged.</p><p>"Nice and easy now," Leon told her as he held out his hand.</p><p>The bus creaked and groaned once more as the rookie cop now made his way over.</p><p>"Take it steady," Leon reminded him.</p><p>The cop nodded as he slowly and steadily walked through the aisle, getting a pat on the back as he joined them.</p><p>"Now it's going to be one at a time," Leon warned them as he kicked open the doors as much as they'd open.</p><p>"You first," the cop gestured to the girl.</p><p>She slipped through the gap and was more than happy to be standing on solid ground. The driver was the next out, followed by the cop.</p><p>"Helena," Leon gestured to her just as a set of blaring headlights were now headed their way.</p><p>The three survivors all turned, finding there was nothing they could do but run out of the way of the speeding lorry.</p><p>"Leon!" Helena screamed.</p><p>"Shit! Helena, grab onto something!"</p><p>Just as soon as she turned around they now found themselves flying through the air. Leon had quickly took hold of Helena to protect her as the bus plummeted to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Finding Deborah!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon groaned as he now opened his eyes, everything was hazy at first until it all started to come clear. He lifted his head to look down at the weight over his legs and chest. Dropping his head back with a heavy grunt, he soon remembered. The bus driver had took it upon himself to run over a lone zombie, which then resulted in them hanging over the edge to have a lorry give them the final push.</p><p>"Helena," he raised his hands to each side of her shoulders as her head rested on his chest. "Hey, Helena!"</p><p>She was out cold unfortunately.</p><p>"Helena!" he tried again, lifting his head to look down on her.</p><p>The young woman groaned as she now stirred.</p><p>"Leon," he just made out as she lifted her head to then drop it back down again.</p><p>"Come on, Helena." He soothed softly. "We can't stay here."</p><p>The flames were growing warmer and he wondered how long it would be before they reached the fuel tank.</p><p>"Helena!" he became a little more forceful with her. "Any longer here and we'll be roasted like marshmallows."</p><p>Helena groaned again, pushing herself off of him with great effort.</p><p>"Easy now," he helped ease her up so he could slip out.</p><p>She dropped back down as soon as he crawled out.</p><p>"Helena, come on!" he held out a hand for her.</p><p>She turned to him, holding out her hand to then be heaved out. He dragged her out as far away from the bus as possible, and not a moment too soon as it now exploded right before his eyes.</p><p>"That was too close," he now breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>Helena was now pushing herself to her hands and knees after finally coming round.</p><p>"Glad to see you're alright," he turned back to her.</p><p>She pulled herself to her feet, stumbling slightly while resting a hand on her abdomen to then turn back to look at the bus.</p><p>"I can't believe we survived that," she thought bewildered.</p><p>That was until Leon turned to see the ground now tearing up as skeletal hands broke through.</p><p>"Helena!" he pat her on the arm. "We need to move, now!"</p><p>She turned to see what he was looking at, seeing for herself a skeleton now forcing its way out of the ground.</p><p>"What else is going to happen?" she frowned as she pulled out the Hydra to quickly put it down as soon as it appeared.</p><p>"Move!" Leon pushed her as more skeletons now started to emerge."We'll try to get there before they reach us!"</p><p>Helena quickly followed him on.</p><p>"I'll find you, Deborah." She vowed.</p><p>"You know you could at least tell me what I'm going through all this for," he brought up once again.</p><p>"I told you, I'll inform you of everything I know as soon as we get inside."</p><p>"You'd better," he frowned before a walking corpse ran out of nowhere to split the pair up.</p><p>"Leon!" Helena screamed. " Are you alright?"</p><p>He made quick work of the skeletal corpse before sitting up with a groan.</p><p>"Nothing broken thankfully," he responded over the earpiece. "I doubt you'd be willing to come back for me if I had."</p><p>"You never know," came her light response.</p><p>"Nice to hear," he smirked as he made his way back to her after dealing with a few more skeletons. "Hey, stranger."</p><p>She turned to face him while waiting at the gates.</p><p>"So, you coming with me?" she asked.</p><p>He hated being left in the dark, but he desperately needed to get to the bottom of why it was her fault with the President.</p><p>"As long as you keep to your end of the bargain."</p><p>She nodded in response, looking him in the eye. "I promised, didn't I?"</p><p>He gestured to the gates. "After you."</p><p>Soon the pair were at the church doors. Helena was now banging her fist against it.</p><p>"Hello! Open up, I know you're in there!"</p><p>"Are you crazy? We're not opening these doors now that you've brought those things with you!"</p><p>"Let us in!" Helena screamed.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. So we can die too, I don't think so."</p><p>"Fine, we'll get rid of them." Leon sighed as he raised his gun.</p><p>"Just let us in!" Helena almost begged.</p><p>"Helena!" Leon turned to her as the skeletal creatures moved in.</p><p>It wasn't long before the hoard of walking corpses filled the yard, throwing in a shrieker or two along with the odd bloodshot their way.</p><p>"Not these things again," Leon grimaced as he covered his ears.</p><p>The sound of a window being smashed shortly after was a sure sign that someone was willing to help as bullets soon flew past them.</p><p>"Glad to see someone has a backbone," Leon thought rather thankful.</p><p>Once they were on their last few, the door opened and a man waved them over.</p><p>"Quickly get inside!" he yelled and Helena was soon to realise why.</p><p>"Church bells," she frowned. "Are you kidding me!"</p><p>Leon quickly headed for the door, followed closely by his partner.</p><p>"Are you..." one man walked over to ask.</p><p>"Sorry guys, we're not the rescue team you were hoping for." Leon replied glumly.</p><p>They could hear people now complaining at them for coming and bringing those things with them. Helena couldn't care less what they were saying, she needed to get to the altar.</p><p>"Shit," she groaned. "It was open the last time I was here!"</p><p>Leon looked to her.</p><p>"Please, Leon, don't ask." She stopped him.</p><p>"You're in for a whole lot of questions, Helena." He frowned as she headed off to find out what was happening next.</p><p>oOo</p><p>After finally getting through a heap of traps only for two statues that would now open up the altar, they now found they had to deal with a B.O.W. that had spores all over its body. Something which they'd come to find, when hit, the spores released a gas that turned people into flesh eating lunatics once again.</p><p>"How do we defeat that thing?" Helena asked as she waved a hand in front of her face because of the gas.</p><p>"No clue," Leon thought. "The more we damage it, the more it'll infect the people here!"</p><p>"Everyone smash the windows and stay as close as you can to them, the less you breathe in the better!" Helena warned.</p><p>"Good idea," Leon agreed.</p><p>People rushed to the windows, finding anything they could to let the air into the place rather than have the gas fill the area. The spore creature sounded as if it were laughing as it let loose it's gas without any help from receiving damage.</p><p>"Time to let loose on this thing!" Leon yelled.</p><p>Helena pulled out an incendiary grenade and threw it at the creature to neutralise the gas, it also had the creature screaming out.</p><p>"Nice," Leon smirked. "Got anymore."</p><p>"One," she told him.</p><p>"Alright, light it up again!"</p><p>She pulled the pin and threw it at the creature, which screamed in pain as it ran towards them. The pair ducked and rolled aside, quickly turning to unload a few rounds into it. Finally it dropped to its knees, Helena quickly ran over to finish it off with a lunge kick.</p><p>"Everyone alright?" Leon now asked.</p><p>"We would have been better off if you haven't let that thing out in the first place!" someone snapped at them.</p><p>Helena was just about to have a go back, when Leon stepped in.</p><p>"Come on," he told her. "We've more important matters at hand."</p><p>Helena settled down again and headed off down the stairs of the opened altar. They headed down corridor after corridor until ending up in a room which held two chairs.</p><p>"You'll pay for what you did!" she vowed as she looked at the chairs which she and her sister had been forced to sat upon. "I'm coming, Deborah!"</p><p>"Who?" Leon asked.</p><p>Helena didn't answer him, instead she was now running down the halls frantic at having not found who she was looking for. "She's not here!"</p><p>"Who are we looking for!" Leon frowned.</p><p>Helena was quick to move on again, forcing Leon to catch up with her. Once he had done, he pinned her against the wall.</p><p>"Let me go!" she snapped.</p><p>"Stop ignoring me, Helena. I'm getting real tired of your secrets, I want answers!" he knew she could easily knock him back and he was awaiting it, but the tough girl he'd been with all this time had gone.</p><p>Helena was now shaking her head, tears in her eyes as she looked to him. "Just give me a little more time," she pleaded. "I promise I'll tell you."</p><p>He knew better than to kick her while she was down, so he backed off.</p><p>"You better have a good explanation for all this," he warned her again, though a little more softly.</p><p>She sniffled, wiped her eyes and pulled herself together.</p><p>"If I'd just told you outright, you wouldn't have been willing to help me."</p><p>"It depends on what it is."</p><p>She nodded at the response.</p><p>"Exactly," she sighed before moving on.</p><p>He reluctantly followed her on until they finally reached their destination.</p><p>"Deborah!" Helena called out while running over to a young woman lying on the floor.</p><p>Leon followed her on to stand over the pair.</p><p>"Well?" he asked.</p><p>"She's my sister!" Helena turned to him. "Yes, you can say it. I dragged you all the way down here to save my sister!"</p><p>He was slightly annoyed, but wondered himself if he would have actually followed her for one person only. But then again there must be more to it.</p><p>"There's more to this, isn't there?" he now asked.</p><p>Helena looked up at him.</p><p>"Yes," she nodded. "As soon as I get her out of here, I'll explain everything. I promise."</p><p>"You said that before," he glared at her.</p><p>"I know," she sighed as she turned back to look at Deborah, before looking back up at him. "I promise."</p><p>"Can she walk?" he now asked, dropping everything to get the younger woman out of here.</p><p>Helena turned back to her sister, who looked rather sickly.</p><p>"Deborah, can you stand?"</p><p>Her sister gave a nod, but cried out as she was pulled up. She raised a hand to her head making her sister look on with worry.</p><p>"Deborah?"</p><p>"Come on," Leon now held out a hand to help her up.</p><p>Once she was standing, Helena draped one of her arms over her shoulders while Leon took point.</p><p>"I'll deal with these, you concentrate on getting her out of here."</p><p>Helena nodded to then guide her sister out.</p><p>"You'll be alright, Deborah."</p><p>"H-Helena," her sister's voice was low and hoarse. "What am I doing here?"</p><p>"Shush, everything's alright." Helena tried to comfort her as well as herself.</p><p>"I don't remember anything," Deborah went on. "I've been forgetting things."</p><p>Helena felt guilt well up inside her, Deborah had been left here for four days straight.</p><p>"It's going to be alright, Deborah." Helena reassured her again, hoping it would actually work for her too.</p><p>"Don't feel well," Deborah told her weakly.</p><p>"I know," Helena sighed as she rubbed her sisters arm in comfort, all the while following on after Leon.</p><p>"That must be the exit," Leon now pointed our as the crossed yet another rope bridge. "We're close."</p><p>"You hear that Deborah?" Helena turned to her.</p><p>Her sister nodded in response as Helena helped her over to the next tunnel. Thankfully there was no more skeletons to hinder them as they headed closer to freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Don't Put The Blame On Simmons!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada awoke with a groan, having found herself lying on the floor.</p><p>"I have got to be more careful," she sighed as she placed a hand to her throbbing head.</p><p>Once she'd recovered enough, she was straight on the phone to Leon.</p><p>"Ada!" came the startled reply.</p><p>"There's something you need to know, Leon."</p><p>Leon awaited what Ada was about to tell him. </p><p>"Simmons has created a double of me," she informed him. "Her names Carla Radames, though she rather prefers Ada Wong."</p><p>Leon sighed at the news. It wasn't bad enough that there was one Ada, but two.</p><p>"She'd taken Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller hostage at one point, only now Simmons is on the hunt for them."</p><p>"I don't understand?"Leon now frowned.</p><p>"He's after Jake, the boys Wesker's son. He has antibodies to the virus."</p><p>"And if Simmons gets his hands on him... Alright, I'm on it. Thanks Ada."</p><p>She then cut the call to head out in search of Carla once again. </p><p>xXx</p><p>Having gotten Deborah to safety, Leon was now on the phone to Hunnigan.</p><p>"Leon!" Hunnigan smiled at seeing him.</p><p>"We're gonna need..." He stopped as someone caught their attention.</p><p>"Leon Kennedy!"</p><p>Leon furrowed his brows until the very person that had said his name walked into view.</p><p>"You know the President spoke highly of you," Simmons decided to enter the conversation now.</p><p>"Likewise," Leon replied. "He told me you'd been friends for thirty years."</p><p>"And is it true, you and Agent Harper were the only ones present at the time of his death?"</p><p>"What are you saying?" Leon glared at him.</p><p>"You must at least be aware you two are both suspects in the attack?"</p><p>At this Helena walked over after leaving her sister to rest a little.</p><p>"Simmons!" she scowled at him.</p><p>"Ah, Agent Harper. At the time of the attack you had abandoned your post, leaving the President vulnerable. You must admit such behaviour is suspicious."</p><p>Responding with something like 'I was told to take a break' wouldn't go down very well as it had been the President that had allowed her a little time off while he was in the office talking.</p><p>"You son of a bitch!" she snapped. "You're the one who planned all this!"</p><p>"Oh, so now you're openly accusing me?" he chuckled before turning serious once again. "I am the National Security Advisor. It's my job to prevent terrorist attacks, not cause them."</p><p>"You liar!" Helena screamed.</p><p>"Helena!" Leon turned to her to calm her down.</p><p>"I look forward to seeing you both turn yourselves in," he glared at them before glancing at Hunnigan, who turned away from his gaze. "That's if you value your innocence."</p><p>The connection was then cut from Hunnigan's end.</p><p>"I'm gonna make sure he pays!" Helena vowed.</p><p>"Mind clueing me in now?" Leon frowned at her</p><p>Helena looked over at her sister, making sure she was out of earshot.</p><p>"I helped Simmons breach the President's security," she told him with her head lowered slightly.</p><p>Leon turned away with a sigh.</p><p>"I had to for my sister," she continued. "I..."</p><p>"You had no other choice," he replied softly now.</p><p>"Leon?" she called to him, wondering why he was letting her off so easily.</p><p>"I'll get Hunnigan to a call someone in for your sister then I'm going after Simmons."</p><p>"I'm going with you," she told him straight.</p><p>"What about your sister?"</p><p>Helena looked back at her with a shake of her head. "She needs space right now. I'm not exactly the one to be with her at the moment."</p><p>"Alright," Leon nodded. "Let's go clear our names, but first your sister."</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Hunnigan," he called the woman once again, wondering if Simmons was still there.</p><p>"Leon," Hunnigan greeted.</p><p>"Where's Simmons?" he asked.</p><p>"He left in a hurry after getting a phone call. He looked pretty angry."</p><p>"Any idea where he's going?"</p><p>"Hang on a sec," she told him as she quickly typed away on the keyboard. "China!"</p><p>"China?"</p><p>"Leon, you need to..."</p><p>"I know, listen we need someone to come pick up Helena's sister."</p><p>"Helena's sister?" Hunnigan pondered.</p><p>"I'll explain everything later, right now we just need her taken to safety."</p><p>"Alright, I'll have someone sent to your location immediately. Don't hang around."</p><p>"Yeah, we know." he sighed as he watched Helena talk with her sister.</p><p>"You always go in my time of need!"</p><p>"I know and I'm sorry," Helena was now heard sighing as Leon approached.</p><p>"They're coming to pick her up, we'd better get out of here."</p><p>"Alright," Helena nodded glumly. "I'll see you again as soon as all this is over with."</p><p>Deborah didn't say anything in response, leaving Helena to get pulled away by Leon as soon as he saw the car making a turn to then stop.</p><p>"Deborah Harper?" the man questioned as he stepped from the vehicle.</p><p>She nodded as he then held up a badge to show he was with the same service as Leon had shown her, allowing them to take her away to safety before any of the infected showed up.</p><p>xXx</p><p>It hadn't been an easy task for the pair to escape what with them having to run from a tank of all things, luckily Jake had used the thing to his advantage to get him across to some pretty expensive cars that were on show. He wasn't interested in them though, he was more interested in the red bike which would be more easy for them to escape with after all. And stealing this was just like stealing pocket money from the person he was about to steal it from anyway. The mansion they were in must have cost millions, if not billions.</p><p>"Hang on, Sherry. I just found us a way out of this place." He shouted back to her as she took cover from the heavy fire of the J'avo.</p><p>"Alright!" she shouted back, hoping he'd get to her soon as those things were closing in on her and fast.</p><p>Jake revved up the engine and was by her side in an instant.</p><p>"Climb on!" he shouted.</p><p>Quickly getting to her feet, she climbed on the back to wrap her arms around him as she'd once done back in the snowy mountains.</p><p>"Hang on, now!" he warned as he revved the engine once again.</p><p>Jake took the stairs to jump right over the tank and have them land right outside of the mansions grounds, he took the pathway which then led them out onto the motorway. Which thankfully wasn't that busy, seems everyone was in bed and too right too as it was past midnight.</p><p>"How you holding up, Sherry?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm fine," she lied, though he could plainly tell she was lying through her teeth. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she dealt with the uncomfortable ride.</p><p>"I'm actually glad Claire has a car now instead," she told him.</p><p>"Who's Claire?"</p><p>"Chris' sister," she went on to explain. "She and Leo..."</p><p>She didn't get the chance to finish as a hail of bullets now showered them. Sherry shrieked and Jake quickly ducked his head down to then look in the mirror.</p><p>"These fuckers just won't give up!" he growled as he revved the bike to increase their speed. "Hold on, Sherry!"</p><p>If he though she couldn't get her arms around him any tighter he was wrong, but somehow feeling her face pressed against his back and her arms around his waist and her body heat seeping into him was quite a comfort. He'd never actually been with a woman in a serious relationship before, as he'd never taken that much interest in women. He'd cared for his sick mother, but that was his mother. He'd no intentions of settling down with anyone, probably because he didn't want to impregnate a woman, then up and leave her as his dad had done with his mum.</p><p>Admitted he found the woman a little annoying, and had only told her he'd stay with her because of the money he'd get by the end of it. Yep, that was it the money. He couldn't not think about his sweet fifty million dollars, all thanks to the sake of his insane father. So that was something good his crazy dad had left for him.</p><p>"Jake!" Sherry now called, breaking him from his thoughts.</p><p>Yep, she was annoying alright.</p><p>"What?" he asked sharply.</p><p>"It's gone," she pointed out.</p><p>He'd been so engrossed in his thoughts he clearly hadn't even realised the attack helicopter was now gone.</p><p>"Must have given up," he thought with a smile.</p><p>"I wouldn't think so," Sherry now burst his bubble.</p><p>Jake couldn't help but shake his head.</p><p>"Look there!" she now pointed up ahead.</p><p>"I have eyes!" he snapped back angrily, making her lower her arm. "Well, you know what to do!"</p><p>She pulled out her pistol and aimed it at the J'avo that were now trying to box them in while also avoiding the few cars on the road with them. Sherry felt bad for shooting the bikes, as that now caused a small collision with the poor unfortunates who were driving home from work or even out working, whatever the case may be.</p><p>"Hang on tight!" he warned before taking a sharp turn that left most of the J'avo behind.</p><p>Pulling into an alleyway, he now had to dodge any bins or boxes and whatnot left out by the people living in the flats. He could feel Sherry move slightly behind him, possibly trying her best to get comfortable.</p><p>"Hold still!" he told her as he narrowly missed a bag of rubbish.</p><p>"Sorry," she apologised. "It's really starting to hurt."</p><p>"Next time I'll steal a limo," he replied sarcastically.</p><p>Soon he was making another sharp turn back onto the road again, only this time it was blocked off by a large scaffold. Not thinking twice whether it would hold their weight and the bike, he decided to risk it and drive up. Luckily it was holding, but there was another problem. The pair had to raise an arm in order to shield their eyes as a bright search light was pointed right at them.</p><p>"You again!" Jake snarled as he drove the bike off the scaffold to get to floor level once again.</p><p>Sherry was now pulling out her phone after hearing it ringing in her pocket.</p><p>"Now's not really a good time, sir." She told the one who'd called her. "Yes, we just got out of there. We're now in the middle of...Jake!"</p><p>"I've got it!" he frowned as he dodged a car that had just now been blasted off the road by a missile.</p><p>"We're currently being chased by an attack helicopter."</p><p>"Quite flashy too!" Jake added.</p><p>"Yes. No, we're...yes. Wait, you're already here?"</p><p>"Good then maybe he can take care of these clowns for us!" Jake frowned.</p><p>"Thank you!" she smiled despite their situation. "Yes, I'll let him know."</p><p>"Let me know what?" Jake questioned as Sherry looked to her phone.</p><p>"He's sent me the coordinates of where we're going to meet," she informed him.</p><p>"Alright, so where?"</p><p>"The Kwun Lung Building in Koochenge, it's not far from here. Take a right up ahead."</p><p>He nodded as he just narrowly missed yet another missile.</p><p>"Stop with the missiles!" Jake yelled in vain.</p><p>He expected something witty back from Sherry, but she said nothing in return. Instead she used her pistol to shoot back at the helicopter. The thing was like a pea shooter to the heavy plated thing, but the sound of the bullets hitting it must have put them off as they were now heading for higher ground.</p><p>"Good work, Sherry. You drove them off." He laughed.</p><p>"Enough with the stupid remarks," she scolded him. "Can't you see they're after someone else."</p><p>She was right about that as what looked to be a rocket or something was fired into the air, hitting the helicopter.</p><p>"Huh, wonder who..."</p><p>He was cut short as more J'avo wormed their way out of the woodwork to cut them off. Jake lost control and drove the pair over a ramp, which lead them to an open deserted market place. The bike was clearly no use to them now as it hit a gas canister and exploded.</p><p>"Well there goes our ride," he sighed.</p><p>"Forget the bike, we have bigger problems!"</p><p>Bigger problems indeed as they were now surrounded by those mask wearing J'avo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Don't Suppose It Can Fly A Plane?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thankfully upon looking up at the sound of shouting that wasn't in Chinese, the pair were now met with Chris and his team once again. Though it would seem there was something that had to be dealt with between Chris and Jake as the pair both looked to one another.</p><p>"Good the BSAA!" Jake snapped sarcastically, hoping they'd hear him over the commotion. </p><p>Sherry now looked up to see Chris looking back down on them both.</p><p>"Does he know Wesker's my dad?"</p><p>Sherry turned to look at him even as the pair still continued to glare at one another.</p><p>"I don't know," she shrugged, hoping they wouldn't be here all day staring one another down. "Look, I know you don't like him but if Chris is here..."</p><p>"Can we not talk about him please!" Jake now scowled at her as the pair ran for cover.</p><p>Sherry sighed and shook her head. She readied the stun baton she'd taken from the man back at the research facility and awaited her first victim. It would seem they were in one hell of a rush to get to her, but Sherry was ready and waiting. Quickly throwing herself out there with the shock baton she stopped dead in her tracks.</p><p>"Claire!" she thought surprised. "I almost shocked you! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"It's really great to see you too, Sherry." Claire smiled, knowing there was no time to embrace the young woman as the J'avo were raining bullets down their way. "But we've gotta move!"</p><p>Sherry nodded as she followed Claire in hopes of finding a way out of there while the BSAA dealt with the J'avo and helicopter.</p><p>"Shouldn't we?" she asked.</p><p>"Chris, Jill and Piers can handle things." Claire reassured her as she lead the pair out of there, until they all then turned at the sound of hurried footsteps to now see Jill running over to them.</p><p>"Chris insisted I go with you," she told them. "Sorry, Claire, you know what he's like."</p><p>Claire smiled at her. "Hey, we could do with the company."</p><p>Jill couldn't help but smile back at her as they now waited on Jake to catch up, after he'd done dealing with a few of the mutated J'avo.</p><p>"He can sure handle himself, can't he?" Claire thought rather impressed. "So, Chris told me he's under your protection. What's so special about him anyway?"</p><p>"He's, uh, Wesker's son." She informed them.</p><p>"Wesker's son, as in Albert Wesker?" Claire pressed getting a nod from Sherry.</p><p>"He has antibodies to the C-Virus. Simmons..."</p><p>"I don't trust that man in the least," Claire scowled.</p><p>"Why?" Sherry asked just as Jake finally caught up with them.</p><p>He glanced at the two women then grabbed Sherry by the arm to talk privately with her.</p><p>"What is this?" he asked. "I thought you weren't supposed to come into contact with anyone?"</p><p>"They aren't just anyone!" Sherry told him straight, pulling her arm back.</p><p>"Everything alright?" Claire now asked as she stepped in to interrupt the pair.</p><p>"Yes," Sherry said as she looked to Jake. "We'll finish this later."</p><p>Jake looked to Claire, who now turned to walk with Sherry.</p><p>"Where we headed?" she asked.</p><p>"The Kwun Lung Building in Koochenge," Sherry informed her.</p><p>"Alright, lets head there then."</p><p>Jill was now left with Jake, who wasn't exactly one for talking which was fine as she wasn't up for listening anyway. Claire and Sherry were both locked in a really interesting conversation though as they now headed for the rendezvous point.</p><p>xXx</p><p>As soon as Carla had rid herself of Ada, she headed back to the Quad Tower in search of the virus to give to Simmons.</p><p>"Where did I put it?" she scowled as she brushed her notes and other such important documents aside. "It has to be here somewhere!"</p><p>She'd frantically searched high and low until finally finding it.</p><p>"Yes," she smiled triumphantly as she looked to the syringe in her hand. "With this everyone will see you for what you truly are, Simmons!"</p><p>She slipped it into her pouch to then head out, her men had found the exact location of Simmons whereabouts once she'd put them all on search and find duty.</p><p>"You will burn Simmons! Along with the world!" she thought smugly as she slipped back out.</p><p>Hopefully it could be her that injects him personally, if not she'd just send in one of the J'avo. They were expendable.</p><p>xXx</p><p>After pulling a few strings, Hunngian had helped them get on board one of the Service planes and first class to boot so that was something. The pair had even been allowed a change of clothes, which they appreciated a lot. The plane hadn't been in the air for all that long as Helena was now walking over to him, most likely she'd been talking with the pilots. The poor woman was looking pretty rough as she now slipped behind the table to take a seat.</p><p>She rested her elbows upon the table as she then buried her face in her hands before dropping her head to slip her hands into her hair.</p><p>"How're you holding up?" Leon now asked as he turned to look at her, knowing how tired and completely just ready to give up she looked.</p><p>She moved her hands away to raise her head to look at him.</p><p>"Why didn't you turn me in?" she asked. "You could have cleared your name."</p><p>"Maybe," he shrugged. "But how would that stop Simmons?"</p><p>She wasn't one for bringing others down with her, but Leon didn't seem to care that bit in the least about it. She shook her head in disapproval.</p><p>"Besides," he now added. "You're starting to grow on me a little."</p><p>She sighed as she looked to him, a smile now forming.</p><p>"Well I don't know about you, but I'm rather tired." He now yawned.</p><p>Helena nodded in return as Leon moved in his seat to get more comfortable before drifting off to sleep for a little while, Helena now doing the same. She hadn't slept since before the night Simmons had taken her and her sister hostage. Knowing Deborah was now safe, she was free to drift off.</p><p>oOo</p><p>It wasn't long before the plane jolted the pair awake, or much rather Leon first.</p><p>"Helena," he called out to her as she was already half and half.</p><p>"Huh? What's wrong?" she asked before yawning.</p><p>"We have a problem," he warned her.</p><p>"What kind of problem?" she asked as the plane jolted once again.</p><p>"That kind," Leon finished as he slipped out from his seat to head to the cockpit, Helena now following on.</p><p>Upon reaching the cockpit, the pair were quite surprised to find a cocoon and thankfully it was just the one. They had no idea where the other pilot had gone to, maybe he was the one behind this and was now in hiding someplace. However, there was no time to dwell on that as the cocoon started to hatch.</p><p>"Hunnigan, we've got a problem." Leon now informed the woman. "The pilot's mutated into one of those things we faced back at the cathedral."</p><p>"That's not good," Hunnigan sighed. "You're going to have to find a way to get rid of it before it infects the whole plane."</p><p>He cut the connection to now turn to Helena.</p><p>"You don't think that thing can fly a plane, do you?" he asked as he looked to her.</p><p>She just gave him a serious look in return. There was never a dull moment when working with this man it seemed, but she didn't really have time for his jokes right now, especially now that they were high up in the air confined to an aeroplane with a spore creature that could easily infect them as well.</p><p>"This isn't going to be easy," he sighed as the thing suddenly took off through a roof hatch. "Oh, shit!"</p><p>"If that thing..." Helena cut herself off at knowing they were completely screwed all round.</p><p>"Come on, we've gotta stop it!" Leon gestured to her to follow.</p><p>"How are we going to stop it?" Helena asked as the pair headed back.</p><p>"Cargo hold?" Leon shrugged.</p><p>Helena gave a glum nod then turned to the panicked people, some of which were out of their seats.</p><p>"Everyone stay in your seats!" Helena warned them before another jolt had the pair scrambling for something to hold onto.</p><p>A few of the passengers had been sent to the floor, making it difficult for the pair to get around them.</p><p>"Why does no one ever do the decent thing and just stay the hell out of my way!" she groaned as she had to help heave a man from the floor.</p><p>"Thank you," he nodded in return, now heading back to his seat.</p><p>Leon was now well in front, desperately hoping that the thing would follow them to the back without any problems.</p><p>"Helena do you hear it?" he asked as he was now trying to pry open the door to the control panel.</p><p>Helena looked up, hoping she could catch a glimpse of it or better yet hear it's movements.</p><p>"Come out you disgusting sack of shit!" she taunted it.</p><p>"That should work," he smiled, as the thing now dropped down.</p><p>"Leon!" Helena now turned to him. "How's the hatch coming along?"</p><p>"Hunnigan, I'm gonna need your help here."</p><p>"Leon!" Helena called out again as the thing cackled like a god damn witch as it drew closer. "It's coming!"</p><p>"Almost there now. Got it!"</p><p>The hatch door started to open and anything and everything not fastened down would soon be sucked from the plane. Including Helena, who'd been unprepared at the time due to the thing getting closer to her. She screamed as she got pulled back with the creature.</p><p>"Helena!" Leon quickly grabbed hold of her wrist with one hand, while holding onto a metal beam for dear life with the other.</p><p>He heaved her back over with all his might.</p><p>"Hel..ena...press...the switch!" he told her as she used him for support to get herself off the ramp.</p><p>She pushed herself, grabbing onto to anything that would support her until she finally managed to reach the controls. As soon as the ramp started to rise Leon jumped from the middle of it to land back on the floor.</p><p>"Leon, you're going to have to get to the controls!" Hunnigan's voice rang out over the earpiece.</p><p>"I had a feeling you were gonna say that," he groaned as he headed off, Helena hot on his heels.</p><p>"Don't worry I'll walk you through it," she reassured him.</p><p>It was at least some comfort knowing she could help, but no matter things had gone from bad to worse and the gas from the creature had leaked into the air con.</p><p>"Just what we needed!" Leon huffed as he pulled out his pistols to quick shot anything in his way.</p><p>Helena was close behind picking off the rest with her Hydra, while also trying to avoid hitting the plane.</p><p>"We've got a clear path, let's move!" he barked.</p><p>Soon another jolt followed, this time quite forceful as it literally had the pair thrown off their feet to slam harshly into the wall of the plane.</p><p>"This is why I can never sleep on planes," Leon frowned as the plane now started to turn on its side.</p><p>Eventually the pair finally made it to the stairs, and so they started to climb, only once again the plane shook and Helena was sent tumbling right back down them.</p><p>"Helena!" he called back to her, hearing her groan as she pulled herself up.</p><p>"I'm alright," she reassured him.</p><p>"Good," he smiled. "Or else I'd have to carry you out."</p><p>"Like hell you would," she frowned. "I'd make sure you leave me here."</p><p>"Not a chance," he called back as he ran to the cockpit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. That's Not How You Fly A Plane!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Using the rooftops to her advantage, Ada caught sight of where she needed to be next. </p><p>"The Quad Tower," she thought. "I'm guessing that's where she's headed."</p><p>At the sound of an approaching train, she grappled her way on top of it, startling those inside. However, that wasn't the only thing to surprise them as Ada and the passengers all now looked up to see a low flying plane. Low flying was an understatement, it was more along the lines of falling.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"This is not going to end well," Leon warned as he found he'd lost all control of the plane. </p><p>Helena braced herself for what was to come, seeing the ground closing in fast. </p><p>oOo</p><p>Ada could only look on as the plane flew right over the top of her before the sound of metal scrapped along the floor followed. A good indication that it had now crash landed. The winds tore through the nearby buildings, one even getting torn off completely. It carried on skidding until finally coming to a halt in a shipping yard. </p><p>"All this trouble for the sake of one man," Ada sighed heavily as she raised her grapple gun. "Better to find Carla as fast as I can to end this madness."</p><p>She landed on the nearest building to head off in search of her crazy twin once more. </p><p>oOo</p><p>Claire, Sherry, Jake and Jill had been walking for a good long while now, with Jill taking point just in case of any surprise attacks from the J'avo. She was after all the most skilled of the group, though the other three were no pushovers either. </p><p>Jake held back while Claire and Sherry had their catch up conversation, it wasn't exactly anything to do with him as he'd only just met Sherry not too long ago. </p><p>"I'm really sorry for leaving you like I did," Claire apologised.</p><p>"It's fine," Sherry smiled sweetly in return. "Besides I still would have been taken by the government anyway."</p><p>"I know but I really shouldn't have left you both like that."</p><p>"You had to find Chris," she shrugged. "Beside's Simmons looked after me well enough, most of the time that is."</p><p>"What happened?" Claire now turned serious on her. </p><p>Sherry shook her head, wondering if Claire should hear everything or not. </p><p>"Did he hurt you, cause I..."</p><p>"It wasn't exactly Simmons, much rather those working under him."</p><p>Claire looked to her in sympathy. </p><p>"They did tests on me, and I mean countless prodding and poking. Most of the time I just passed out."</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Claire sighed as the pair now stopped so that the older of the two could wrap her arms around the younger one. "I never wanted to put you in any harm."</p><p>Sherry hugged her back tightly, resting her head on Claire's shoulder until the pair finally broke apart again to catch up with Jill, who wasn't really that far ahead of them. </p><p>"When all this is over you can come stay with me, got it?" </p><p>Sherry nodded with a smile. "I'd really like that."</p><p>"We got company," Jake now pointed out as Jill was already aiming her gun at the approaching J'avo.</p><p>Jill and Claire gunned most of them down, while Sherry shocked a few for Jake to quickly finish off with his fists. Some of the lucky ones cocooned to then later emerge in a cloud of thick smoke. Even before the smoke or gas had cleared something was propelled their way.</p><p>"Look out!" Jake warned as the things projectiles narrowly missed them.</p><p>Soon enough they could plainly see just what had been firing at them, humanoid lizard creatures. </p><p>"Watch yourself!" Jill shouted as one released the same gas again. </p><p>Sherry readied her shock baton as another ran over to her, quickly ducking to swipe at its leg it dropped to the floor to then have Jake crush its skull under his boot. The last went down as Claire got a really lucky headshot on it just as it was about to breathe the gas on them.</p><p>"Come on, let's get outta here before..." Jake was cut short at seeing a plane heading right for ground level.</p><p>"It's American!" Sherry pointed out as she watched it pass overhead.</p><p>"Come on, we should check for survivors." Claire turned back as the plane now crashed not far from them.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"You alright?" Leon asked with a slight groan.</p><p>"Yeah," Helena nodded as she steadily pulled herself to her feet. "I don't know how we keep surviving things like this."</p><p>"Beats me, but I'm sure as hell glad of it." He thought as he headed for the door, having to put all he had into opening it as the impact had crushed it a little.</p><p>"Helena," he held out a hand for her to take to then drop down onto one of the crates below. </p><p>She took it gladly as she followed his directions until they were both back on solid ground. </p><p>oOo</p><p>Sherry and Jake were now ahead of the pair, and the first to spot a couple stumbling away from the crash.</p><p>"Is that..." she pondered as she looked to the pair, picking the man off at thinking she recognised him. "Leon?"</p><p>At the sound of his name he turned along with Helena.</p><p>"Did she just say Leon?" Claire thought as she hurried over to find said man.</p><p>"Sherry?" he turned to her. "You're alright!"</p><p>She gave a nod in return.</p><p>"I got word that you'd been kidnapped and that Simmons is after you and Jake Muller."</p><p>"Simmons is after me?" she asked, furrowing her brows as Jake grabbed her arm to pull her away just as Claire finally caught up.</p><p>"Leon!" Claire now greeted him. </p><p>"Claire!" he turned to her, glad to see Sherry had the backup she needed as Jill was with them too. </p><p>"What is this?" Jake now asked her in private as Sherry pulled her arm from his tight grip.</p><p>"That's Leon," she told him straight. "He saved me back in Raccoon City along with Claire."</p><p>"Then what's he talking about?" </p><p>"I don't know," Sherry half snapped at him, now heading back over to get answers.</p><p>"Leon, what do mean Simmons is after me and Jake?"</p><p>"Ada told me Simmons....." he was cut off by Helena who spotted something standing on the plane.</p><p>"Look out!" she now warned as one of the engines were sent their way.</p><p>Leon was torn between jumping out of the way himself or saving Sherry. Jill was quick to push Claire aside, while Jake took care of Sherry. That then left Helena and Leon to quickly throw themselves aside as the engine slammed into the ground where they'd once been. </p><p>"Please tell me this isn't another tyrant," Jill now groaned, getting a look from Claire who knew all too well herself.</p><p>"Looks like it's Raccoon City all over again."</p><p>Leon was just now pulling himself to his feet, Helena doing the same beside him.</p><p>"Not him again!" Jake yelled as the bulking behemoth dropped down to join them.</p><p>"Friend of yours?" Leon asked.</p><p>"He's like an ex-girlfriend that won't leave you alone," Jake sighed.</p><p>"Welcome to the club," Leon smiled. "You get used to it."</p><p>The six of them now worked together to take on the bulking behemoth.</p><p>"You've fought this thing before and you're still breathing?" Helena now asked.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? I get a kick out of this," he told her, getting a look from everyone.</p><p>"You're not entirely sane are you?" she questioned what was on everyone's mind.</p><p>He just gave an amused snort in return until Sherry's shrill cry rang out. Claire was on the things arm in an instant, forcing it to release the younger woman. Jake ran full speed at it, all the while avoiding the gun fire. He skidded across the floor, taking a foot from under the thing. It went down on one leg as they all then ganged up on it.</p><p>"Thanks!" Sherry coughed, as soon as she was released.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Claire was now fussing over her.</p><p>"I'm fine," Sherry smiled at her.</p><p>"Claire! Sherry! Watch out!" Leon yelled as the behemoth stood to throw out his claw.</p><p>Jake quickly threw himself in the way to then be captured and caged.</p><p>"Nooo!" Sherry screamed. "He's taking Jake!"</p><p>"Not if I can help it," Leon scowled, taking aim at the things open stomach.</p><p>The Ustanak dropped to one knee, his hand on the floor for support.</p><p>"Get me outta here, would ya?" Jake demanded as he tried to force the cage open.</p><p>Jill, Helena, Sherry and Leon were all by the things back now, pulling the cage door open. Claire was making damned sure he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon until they freed Jake.</p><p>"Appreciate the help," he said as he jumped from the things back.</p><p>Once they were at a safe distance, they opened fire once again. Soon they came to realise one of the power towers was looking a little unstable and was about to fall. Thankfully due to them keeping the Ustanak down, the tower now fell on top of the bulking creature. Only now the group had been once again split up with Jill now having no other choice but to go with Leon and Helena.</p><p>"Is it dead?" Helena asked.</p><p>"The bastards indestructible," Jake scowled at the smouldering mess.</p><p>"Sherry! Claire! Are you alright?" Leon called out to them.</p><p>"Yeah, we're fine." Claire responded.</p><p>"Leon, were heading for the Kwun Lung Building in Koochenge!" Sherry then informed him. "That's where I'm meeting with Simmons!"</p><p>"Alright," Leon sighed in return. "Listen though, Sherry, until we..."</p><p>He was then cut off by a small eruption, forcing the three to go their way while the others took another way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Carla's Little Pet!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada dropped down, landing right in the middle of the road just in time to witness the birth of a new B.O.W.</p><p>"Oh, good." She thought as something resembling a chainsaw was the first to emerge.</p><p>Soon the rest of it stepped from the cocoon. The thing was humanoid, but it had a chainsaw for an arm.</p><p>"Sorry, but I really don't have time to play with you right now." She smirked as the thing rushed at her.</p><p>She made dodging look easy against the deadly thing, narrowly missing each and every swipe it threw her way. Though no matter what, it didn't seem to grow tired, just more and more aggravated as its prey kept giving it the slip. Once it had taken one last swing, Ada quickly took this opportunity to flip herself right over it to then grapple herself to safety. However as soon as she landed on the scaffold above, the thing was now sawing at the metal bars.</p><p>"There's always something to slow me down," she sighed before grimacing as she slipped onto her back right on top of her crossbow.</p><p>The thing below her was still growling and swinging its chainsaw, like a dumb dog chasing a cat.</p><p>"I hate playing the role of the mouse," she frowned as she stood to sprint across the next scaffold, which was under attack once again. "I'm much more of a cat that brings down the big bad dog."</p><p>After dropping down into the alley, she kicked the gate shut to miraculously wedge it up with a wooden beam from above using her grapple hook.</p><p>"That'll keep you off my tail for a while," she thought as she quickly moved on, taking to the rooftops and scaffolds once more.</p><p>Unfortunately her friend was now back to join her.</p><p>"Seriously, you again!" she frowned, pulling her crossbow from her back to shoot it in the head.</p><p>It really had no effect as it now jumped up to join her on top of a double decker bus. She fired off a few more bolts until it eventually dropped to one knee. Quickly running over she kicked the thing right off the bus. Knowing it would just get back up again, she now decided to get a head start.</p><p>"I just hope Carla's not got up to anything while I'm stuck here playing with this thing."</p><p>Dropping onto another train, she took a quick breather only to once again have the chainsaw maniac back on her. As it jumped up it knocked into her, taking her for a fall onto the tracks. She couldn't help but cry out as she dropped harshly onto the metal runner.</p><p>"After this I don't care what job comes up, I could do with a well deserved break." She sighed as she forced herself to her feet just as the chainsaw was brought down upon the place she'd once been.</p><p>She needed to at least catch her breath if this fight was going to linger on much longer, but it wasn't to be. She had no room to manoeuvre, the thing was on her in an instant. Putting everything she had into forcing the chainsaw away from her neck, she turned at the sound of an oncoming train.</p><p>"Perfect," she thought as she just managed to push the thing back with all the strength she could muster.</p><p>Quickly grabbing her grapple hook she aimed at the building beside her and was quickly pulled to safety. The chainsaw creature was sent flying over the edge, hitting the neon sign to be electrocuted right before hitting the ground.</p><p>"Hopefully that's the last of you," she sighed.</p><p>Unfortunately it would seem the creature had now just been given more toys to play with.</p><p>"What's this now!" Jake huffed looking to the creature that was now standing before them.</p><p>"Chainsaw B.O.W.s," Claire sighed at seeing it now heading right for them.</p><p>"Careful you'll be ripped to shreds!" Sherry warned.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks!" Jake replied coldly. "I know what a chainsaw can do!"</p><p>"Enough!" Claire glared at him. "Just concentrate on taking it down.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Carla was just now climbing from the helicopter, which she'd had her own controlled J'avo pilot for her. She'd managed to find out Simmons' location and was now about ready to give him what for. However, there was still the matter of Chris and his obsession with her and Ada.</p><p>"Captain," Piers called, tapping Chris on the arm.</p><p>"What is it?" Chris asked.</p><p>"It's that woman," he told him.</p><p>"What woman?" Chris glared at him, having gotten annoyed at why he hadn't just said it straight out.</p><p>"The woman," he repeated. "Ada Wong."</p><p>"Ada Wong?" he thought puzzled. "That bitch died!"</p><p>"Well she looks pretty much alive to me," Piers jabbed back as Chris was now already giving chase.</p><p>"Ada!"</p><p>She acknowledged him with a smirk before disappearing inside the building.</p><p>"So you've found me," she thought smugly.</p><p>"You'll die like the rest of them, I'll make sure of it!" Chris vowed.</p><p>"Bring it in," Carla now ordered over the phone.</p><p>A large crate was brought over by helicopter to the building she was currently in. As soon as it was in position, the bottom of the crate opened and something large dropped from it. Something that hissed loudly in annoyance upon landing before slithering off through a medium sized hole in which it made bigger by forcing itself through.</p><p>"Captain?"</p><p>"Watch your back it may be those J'avo," Chris warned in a low voice.</p><p>Piers kept his gun at the ready.</p><p>"Move in," Chris ordered as he checked the first room was clear.</p><p>A scream echoed through the halls not a moment later, only there was no one here but a large smeared blood trail.</p><p>"What the hell could have done this?" Piers turned towards Chris, who was now inspecting the blood.</p><p>"We may be dealing with something much wo..."</p><p>Another scream rang out behind them forcing them on to now find people come flooding out quickly as something picked them off one by one.</p><p>"Everyone out!" Chris shouted over the noise just as another was taken.</p><p>The latest victim was held high in the air by his leg, but by the looks of it his leg was missing with no signs of it being ripped off. It was like something invisible had hold of it.</p><p>"Help me!" the man screamed.</p><p>Chris raised his gun, laser pointer now pointing out the creature.</p><p>"Is-Is that a..." Piers thought bewildered.</p><p>"Snake!" Chris snarled.</p><p>Once the large snake had now had enough of toying with its next victim it simply threw the man into the wall.</p><p>"We're gonna hunt this thing down and slaughter it!" Chris now demanded.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Carla was now making her way through the building, being slightly ahead of Chris, she now found herself in the same room as the large snake.</p><p>"Just my luck," she sighed as she slowly walked back until she was flush with the wall.</p><p>The large snake lunged its head forwards, but then stopped to flick out its tongue right in front of her face. She couldn't help but swallow nervously, a little afraid of what would come next. It pulled its head back to now reveal itself fully. Carla now gave a nervous smile knowing it was letting its guard down for her.</p><p>"So you remember me, do you?" she asked as she looked up at what once was her pet.</p><p>She been rather reluctant to test the virus on animals. Especially something she'd become quite close with, having worn the snake around her neck countless times like a scarf as she worked. She was quite surprised it hadn't just killed her in sweet revenge of her eventually injecting it as a last resort. The snake hadn't thankfully, as it loomed over her, soon to turn its massive head towards the wall behind it at feeling the vibrations of the two men hunting it down. Quite literally vanishing from sight it slipped back through the wall to hunt them down again instead.</p><p>"That was rather terrifying," Carla now thought as she composed herself again to finally be able to slip out of there.</p><p>A few more screams rang out followed by gun shots and yells from the two BSAA agents.</p><p>"Captain!" Piers called out as the snakes mouth opened wide enough to take the older man.</p><p>Chris had barely anytime to reload as it was now lunging its head at him, abandoning that he reached into his pouch to pull out a grenade to throw right down the things throat just as he'd done with the U-8 in the underground facility in Africa. The outer skin may be impenetrable, but the insides were easily damageable.</p><p>The snake closed its mouth at feeling something slip down its throat. Chris and Piers quickly jumped aside as the creatures insides expanded with the force of the grenade before deflating again. It gave a pained cry as smoke erupted from its mouth before it dropped to the floor.</p><p>"Is it dead?" Piers now asked as they all got closer to it.</p><p>"It better be," Chris glared at the thing.</p><p>Suddenly the large snake raised its head, hissing loudly at them before lashing out with its tail to send Piers flying through the air.</p><p>"Piers!" Chris yelled as he opened fire only to have it slither outside.</p><p>"I'm fine, Captain." Piers coughed.</p><p>"HQ, we're gonna need the big guns again. We got a large B.O.W. in the form of a snake. We're in a rundown building, but the fucking thing just snuck out the back!"</p><p>Once HQ said they had it handled, Chris and Piers now moved on to find and hopefully stop Carla's stupid rampage. It wouldn't be easy for them though, as Carla had managed to sneak up on them to give them a nice little surprise.</p><p>"Hello boys," she smiled smugly from her sitting position on the window sill. </p><p>"Ada!" Chris turned on her with a snarl.</p><p>Quickly aiming what looked to be a gun their way, she fired it at them, but Chris was already heading right for her. The small injector bounced right off his body armour.</p><p>Carla gave him a disapproving smirk as she quickly lunged back to drop down before quickly using her grapple.</p><p>Chris was quick to rain down bullets on her, even though she'd escaped once again.</p><p>"That fucking bitch!" he snarled.</p><p>"This has got to stop," Piers now rounded on him. "Yes, I know what she did to Miss Valentine but this isn't the way to go about things."</p><p>"Shut up and do as I say or get the hell outta here!"</p><p>Suddenly Piers had him up against the wall. "What happened to the real Chris Redfield. The one I looked up to, huh?"</p><p>"Just shut up!" Chris snarled right back at him. </p><p>"If they find out how you're..."</p><p>"Tell them, I don't care! I'm finding this woman and making damn sure she stays dead this time!"</p><p>Piers could only shake his head and follow him on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Testing The Prototypes!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Leon, who'd spotted Carla heading into a warehouse. Holding up a hand he stopped the pair behind him, watching as Carla slipped inside. </p><p>"Is that her?" Helena asked. </p><p>"Let's go find out," he told the pair as he headed off after the woman.</p><p>Once inside they now found no sign of her, until she casually walked by the machines in their way. Leon was given a split second to turn around to see her, before she disappeared again to end up at the next door.</p><p>"Carla!" Leon called her out. </p><p>This caught the woman off guard, her face setting in a scowl at once. </p><p>"I just need to...." before he could finish, bullets tore all way up the metal door Carla had opened. </p><p>"Give it up, Ada!" someone shouted from below. </p><p>"Who is that?" Helena asked now frowning as Carla ducked to then grapple her way to safety. </p><p>"Damn," Leon huffed. "Whoever it was just blew our chances of finding anything out."</p><p>"Come on, we should go after her." Jill was saying as she was already heading for the stairs. </p><p>The three quickly opened a door to a strange room filled with tanks, what was inside them they weren't keen on finding out. </p><p>"We need to get to that elevator. Run!" Leon now shouted at spotting it down the hall. </p><p>"Someone else is here," Piers was now heard in the opposite side to them. "Hostiles?"</p><p>"Maybe a few of her pets. Ignore them. She's the target," Chris reminded him as they too ran down their end in hopes of reaching the lift first. </p><p>As soon as they made it halfway, Carla made herself known from the walkway above them.</p><p>"Glad you could stop in. Like what I've done with the place?" she teased just as a laser wall headed right for them. "Hope you like your stay!"</p><p>"Lasers!" Helena scowled as Jill was just now securing her gun on her back to then run in.</p><p>She made the laser wall look easy as she easily jumped right through them. Leon was then next to give the wall a try, he too made it look easy.</p><p>"Come on, Helena!" Leon called to her as the lasers were fast approaching her now. </p><p>"How the hell do I..."</p><p>"Back up, run and slide under. There's plenty of room," Jill now gave her the easiest way of doing it. </p><p>"Captain!" Piers yelled as Chris had thrown himself through the wall as well, catching his gun a little in the process as the part dropped to the floor. </p><p>"This crazy bitch isn't messing around," he now looked up at her with a sharp scowl.</p><p>"Hurry up, Piers. We don't have all day!" Chris scolded him now. </p><p>Piers took a breath then followed through, just managing to make it through as well. Though unfortunately it was far too late for them. Carla had now moved on just as they'd managed to slip past another of her traps.</p><p>"Go, I'll hold them off." Jill gestured for Leon and Helena to get in the lift just as Chris was charging his way towards them. </p><p>"Jill!" Chris thought surprised. "Where's Claire?" </p><p>"We got separated, but she's...." </p><p>"Captain, the elevator!" Piers now pointed as Leon and Helena took the lift up. </p><p>"Talk later, right now we've got that woman to catch."</p><p>"Chris, listen to me." Jill tried to reason with him to no avail. </p><p>Once the pair were now on the next floor, they found themselves entering another room.</p><p>"What is this?" Helena asked looking around at the tanks with cocoons in them once again.</p><p>"Don't know. And I don't like the look of it," Leon frowned as they all made it over to the opposite end.</p><p>Helena was over at the doors, banging her fists upon them before ramming herself into them.</p><p>"Locked!" she groaned.</p><p>Soon an automated voice was then heard.</p><p>"Engaging locks. Testing for prototypes."</p><p>"Now what?" Helena frowned just as Carla walked right into the room ahead of them, stopping at the control panel to type something into the computer.</p><p>"Carla!" Leon now shouted through the glass at her.</p><p>"We've been conducting such fascinating work here," she ignored him as small robots were now set free. "Why don't you have some fun with the one of the new prototypes?"</p><p>"You're not doing yourself any favours by doing this!" Leon glared at her.</p><p>"If it gets you all off my back, then so be it." Carla smirked, knowing she was going to enjoy watching this. </p><p>"What is she...." Helena frowned as one of the robots bumped into her boot, light turning from blue to red. "No way!"</p><p>Quickly jumping aside she found them to be explosives. </p><p>"They're rigged with explosive charges, watch out!" </p><p>Leon kicked one aside for it to slip back under to the other side just as the doors opened. It exploded before Jill, Chris and Piers took even one step inside. </p><p>"What the hell was that?" Piers asked dumbfounded. </p><p>"Be careful," Jill warned as she stepped in after Chris, who ran to the doors opposite to try to open them. "Damn this, bitch!"</p><p>"Chris, the panel." Jill pointed out to him. "Maybe we can open it from here."</p><p>Chris walked over to the panel to start working on getting the doors open.</p><p>"Cover me," he told the pair.</p><p>"On it!" Jill nodded, shooting a couple of robots before they could reach them.</p><p>"Carla, we don't have time for your games!" Leon banged on the glass. "Enough is enough!"</p><p>"Leon, the controls!" Helena quickly grabbed his attention.</p><p>Leon turned around to go check the door controls, finding he wouldn't be able to do it alone.</p><p>"Hunnigan come in, we've got a small problem." He called her up. "Think you can help with these door controls?"</p><p>"Child's play, Leon." She reminded him.</p><p>It wasn't long before the automated voice now started confirming the unlocks as both sides went at it.</p><p>"Security breach detected in Room One. Security breach detected in Room Zero."</p><p>On and on it went as they managed to bypass the security. Carla decided now was a good a time as any to send out a few more robots as they were breaching through like it was nothing.</p><p>"Carla, enough!" Leon snapped as he almost got caught by one.</p><p>"Disengaging locks in Room One," the voice was heard again. "Disengaging locks in Room Zero."</p><p>Carla now turned with a smug smile on her face as she stepped from the room to drop down onto the walkway below. Once the doors were open, Leon and Helena took the low ground, while Jill, Chris and Piers took the high ground. It was now a race to see who would get to her first.</p><p>"Carla, stop we need to talk!" Leon called out to her, chasing her as fast as he could.</p><p>"Sorry, not in a talking mood." Carla replied as she ran well ahead of him.</p><p>"You've got some explaining to do!"</p><p>"Enough running!" Helena called out to her from way behind.</p><p>"Ooh, you certainly are a take-charge kind of girl." Carla teased back.</p><p>"Don't lose her!" Chris growled from above.</p><p>"I won't!" Piers responded as he ran as quick as he could as well. "Give it up, Ada. We've got you!"</p><p>"Never send a boy to do a soldiers job," she jabbed back at him before throwing a smoke bomb to then grapple her way to safety once again. </p><p>Quickly heading into an office area, she quickly grabbed a case and another grenade to quickly head back out onto the walkway, only this time she was stopped dead in her tracks. Piers shot the ground near her feet, forcing her back into the corner. </p><p>"Nowhere to run, Ada!" Chris glared as he looked at her with his gun raised and ready. </p><p>Carla just gave him a smug look in return as he pulled the trigger. </p><p>"Chris, no!" Jill screamed at him, only Leon had thankfully pushed the gun away from the smug looking woman in time. </p><p>Bullets now tore through the wall to the side of her as Leon tried his best to stop Chris. Pulling the gun from the older man's hand in their scuffle, Leon threw it over the side. Chris tried to hit him in return, which resulted in Leon dodging to then grab the older man in an headlock. Chris being that little bit stronger, pulled him off with ease. The two continued to fight until both pulled a pistol on each other. </p><p>"Chris!" </p><p>"Leon!" </p><p>"You're protecting this woman!" Chris now scowled deeply at the man in front of him.</p><p>"I am," Leon simply responded.</p><p>"You know what that bitch did!" Chris snapped. </p><p>Leon gave a slight nod. </p><p>"She's working for Neo Umbrella!" </p><p>"I know," Leon sighed. "That's why we need her alive, she's a valuable witness."</p><p>"Witness!?" Chris snapped. "She's the one responsible for the virus. She infected my partner!"</p><p>Leon looked to Jill now, who was heading over to Chris in hopes of talking him out of killing the woman. </p><p>"Let them deal with this," she told him. </p><p>"Not after what she's done," he scowled, willing to shoot Leon too if it meant he'd put Carla down once and for all. </p><p>"Captain!" Piers now yelled as Carla somersaulted right over him to then kick him back into the approaching pair.</p><p>"Sorry, boys, gotta run." She smirked as she now grappled her way to the floor, while throwing the flash grenade to give her more time before quickly heading out.</p><p>It would seem she hadn't been able to lose them after all, but no matter they'd now get to witness Simmons' true form.</p><p>"Damn it!" Piers scowled at letting himself get caught off guard like that.</p><p>"Get outta my way, Leon!" Chris yelled in his face.</p><p>"Chris, you need to stop this now!" Jill now scolded him. </p><p>"I'll find that woman and I'll..." he vowed.</p><p>"I lost seventy thousand people and the President all thanks to Simmons!" Leon now snapped back at him. "Yeah, I know you both had it pretty hard. But I have too! Carla is a pawn in all this. We need her alive!"</p><p>"The President's dead?" Jill turned to look at him in realisation. </p><p>"I shot him," Leon sighed as he lowered his head and turned away.</p><p>"He was infected," Helena quickly got in. "Simmons made..."</p><p>"Helena," Leon stopped her with a shake of his head.</p><p>"Chris," Jill now looked to him calmly once again.</p><p>"Alright," he now sighed heavily. "We'll go after Ada..."</p><p>"Carla," Leon corrected him.</p><p>"I don't care what her fucking name is," Chris scowled, seriously wanting to make her pay for her stupid games. "We'll go after Carla..."</p><p>Leon nodded.</p><p>"...and bring that bitch in for questioning. You deal with Simmons."</p><p>"I knew I could count on you," Leon pat him on the shoulder, but Chris shrugged him off.</p><p>"It would have been better to just put her down," Chris glared at him.</p><p>"I know, but Simmons is our real enemy here." Leon reminded him.</p><p>Chris just gave him a hard look before turning to look at Piers.</p><p>"Why are you still standing there, soldier?" he frowned. "We've got a woman to find!"</p><p>"Yes, Captain!" Piers nodded.</p><p>Jill was now getting ready to follow them on before turning towards Leon.</p><p>"I'll not let anything happen," she reassured him. "I won't see Chris lose himself to something like this."</p><p>"Thank you," Leon nodded. "If anyone can do it, it'll be you."</p><p>She gave a nod then followed the pair on.</p><p>"I hope she can get it through that thick skull of his," Helena frowned as Leon stepped passed her. </p><p>"Come on, we're putting a stop to Simmons once and for all."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Guardian Angel!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting side tracked was not something that happened very often with Ada. It had to be rather serious for her to part ways from her current mission, and right now this just so happened to be something intriguing. Getting down on one knee, she aimed her newly acquired sniper rifle down over the docks until skimming over a young blonde as she jumped onto a large raft. She turned the dial on the scope so that it zoomed in on the young woman's face before moving onto the young man with her and also:</p><p>"Claire," she now frowned.</p><p>She didn't hate the woman in the least, she just hated how she'd managed to make her talk openly with her over the few months they'd been together. She couldn't say she'd enjoyed spending time with her, but she definitely couldn't say she hadn't not liked it. It was good to have some company for a change.</p><p>At the familiar sound of a chainsaw, Ada lowered her aim to now see the chainsaw B.O.W. she thought she'd seen the very last off. She sighed as she wrapped her finger around the trigger once the things head came into contact with the cross hairs.</p><p>"Poor little Sherry, how the monsters love to chase you."</p><p>Now pulling the trigger, half of the things head exploded in a spray of blood and possibly bits of brain if it still had any.</p><p>"Did you do that?" Jake asked shocked as he looked to Sherry.</p><p>"No," she told him.</p><p>"You?" he asked turning to Claire.</p><p>"Not me," she replied with a shake of her head before looking round.</p><p>Whoever it was they were either long gone or just hiding.</p><p>"Alright, let's get this thing started up." Claire now said as she walked over to take the wheel as Jake got the motor running.</p><p>Claire started spinning the wheel to steer them away from the dock just as the chainsaw B.O.W. now stood once again.</p><p>"You just won't stay dead, will you?" Ada sighed as she followed the trio down the river.</p><p>"Look out!" Sherry pointed as the B.O.W. jumped onto their raft.</p><p>"Why won't this thing just die?" Jake scowled as he ducked the things chainsaw.</p><p>Sherry unloaded her pistol into it, while Claire had the difficult job of steering them around things she couldn't see as the pair fought on.</p><p>"End of the line," she warned as the way ahead was blocked.</p><p>They'd have to use the walkway with the large neon sign to hopefully get a head start on the chainsaw B.O.W. as thankfully there was another raft waiting on the other side. However, it wouldn't be easy as more of those J'avo now sprang out at them. Jake was a little surprised to look up and see flying creatures heading their way.</p><p>"Above us!" he pointed.</p><p>All they needed now was a giant alligator or crocodile to jump out of the water, just like the one found in the sewers when Claire was looking for Sherry. Chris had also told her there were large crocodiles he had to dodge while on a small raft, as well as also watching out for them as he and Sheva crossed a flooded swamp. So yeah, the pair had both had their share of facing off against large reptiles.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Ada was now jumping on a stack of metal beams held in the air by a crane. She made it to the edge to now look down on the three, who were making short work of the flying creatures. The other J'avo on the walkway were quite a challenge as they also had to watch out for the chainsaw B.O.W.</p><p>"Let's even the odds a little, shall we?" she smiled as she got down on one knee to aim the sniper rifle over the J'avo on the walkway.</p><p>oOo</p><p>A gun shot rang out behind Sherry, followed shortly after by another and then another. Sherry was now dodging mutated J'avo and bullets from afar now.</p><p>"Someone's shooting at us!" she warned them.</p><p>"Not shooting at us!" Jake shouted back over all the noise. "Helping us!"</p><p>Claire just barely managed to duck under the chainsaw as it was now brought down on one of the J'avo. Once again she couldn't boast to Chris about it as he'd been against infected Majini wielding chainsaws before her, and it wasn't like Chris could boast either as Leon had dealt with chainsaw wielding maniacs before the pair.</p><p>"Possibly her brother!" Jake scowled.</p><p>"If it was Chris, he'd be here personally." Claire told him as she kicked a badly mutated J'avo away from her before shooting him in the head.</p><p>"Then we've got ourselves a guardian angel, how nice." He thought sarcastically.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Guardian angel, bodyguard, someone's personal desire." Ada thought smugly as she now lined up her next shot. "What next will I be?"</p><p>Upon pulling the trigger and having another part of its head blown off, the chainsaw B.O.W. was now sent sprawling back into the neon sign once again, taking itself and the sign into the water.</p><p>"Hopefully that's the last of you," she thought as she now planned on heading on.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Wasn't that helpful of whoever it was," Jake now looked around with his hands on his hips. "Whoever you are we owe you!"</p><p>"Come on, Jake!" Sherry grabbed his arm to the then pull him over to the sign to climb down to get to the next raft.</p><p>He quickly started up the motor as Sherry took the wheel just as Claire now dropped down with them.</p><p>"I sure hope that things dead," Claire sighed.</p><p>"It's been fucking chaos out here!" Jake scowled.</p><p>Sherry quickly turned the wheel to avoid a collision, but felt something hit the back of the raft.</p><p>"What was that?" Claire asked as she stepped over to see.</p><p>"There's something in the water," Sherry now pointed.</p><p>"Where?" Jake asked, turning to see where she was pointing.</p><p>"There," she told him.</p><p>"You seeing things?" he asked.</p><p>"No, there's a light. Look there!"</p><p>Claire walked over to have a look as well.</p><p>"You see anything?" he asked.</p><p>Claire shook her head.</p><p>"Look I know what I saw alright," Sherry huffed. "Doesn't matter anyway, we can get off here."</p><p>She pulled the raft over to the docks. Claire jumped off first, followed by Jake, who now turned back to give her a hand.</p><p>"Worst boat ride than the Titanic," he frowned.</p><p>"Didn't know you were old enough for that," Claire jabbed at him.</p><p>"Ha ha, real funny." He scowled at her just as something jumped from the water to break the pair apart.</p><p>"Sherry!" Claire yelled as the chainsaw B.O.W. was back once again.</p><p>"Hang on, Sherry!" Jake shouted, now worried as she was backing up to the end of the raft which was now heading right for a downed helicopter, which still had the blades rotating.</p><p>"Sherry, watch out!" Claire screamed as she was now dangerously close to getting sliced up.</p><p>No matter how much she could heal there was just no way of coming back from that. Even as the pair unloaded their guns into the thing, it still pushed Sherry further and further back until...</p><p>oOo</p><p>Ada had now made it back to the rooftops having seen the glow beneath the water, thus deciding to stay around to watch for anything happening like right about now.</p><p>"I'm surprised at you, Claire." She frowned. "You of all people can't even protect little old Sherry. Well, I suppose it's my turn again."</p><p>Throwing down the sniper rifle as she knew she wouldn't need it anymore, she pulled the grapple launcher from the holster on her leg, aimed it at one of the cranes and threw herself off the side of the building. She swung around, her free arm held out to wrap around Sherry's waist as soon as she was in range. Sherry gave a startled cry as she was suddenly lifted off her feet by a mysterious woman, one of whom she couldn't really make out at the moment as she was more worried about where she was going. The B.O.W. had now met its final demise as it was now sliced and diced in the rotating helicopter blades. There was no way it was getting back up from that.</p><p>"You seem to be lacking a little since Raccoon City, Claire." Ada scolded her as she dropped the young woman into Jake's awaiting arms. "Then again you're not exactly the bright young woman you used to be."</p><p>"Look who's talking!" Claire gave back as much as she received as the woman now landed on the edge of the building to look down on her.</p><p>She really had no idea the severity of the conditions Leon had left Ada in back at the underground labs in Raccoon City. She was far more preoccupied with finding Chris than asking Leon about what had happened to make him look as glum as he did.</p><p>"At least I have the ability to..."</p><p>"Get on people's nerves!" Claire finished for her.</p><p>It would seem to others the pair couldn't stand one another with how they acted, however that wasn't the case as Jake now looked on as he set Sherry back on her feet.</p><p>At that Ada gave a smile. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"</p><p>"No, mother!" Claire frowned at her, placing her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Where would you be without me?" Ada now asked.</p><p>"I survived Raccoon City without you," Claire now waved a finger up at her. "I even survived two Island's."</p><p>"You had help," Ada reminded her with a smirk.</p><p>"Don't you have anything better to be doing?" Claire now frowned. "Like giving something back?"</p><p>"You know her?" Jake asked as he came to stand next to Claire.</p><p>Claire gave a nod. "I was stuck with the grumpy ass for the past six months!" she shouted, sending the remark back to Ada as she answered his question as well.</p><p>"No need to thank me!" Ada feigned annoyance.</p><p>"Thank..." Sherry now rushed over to thank her as the pair had finally stopped their bickering. However, the ringing of her phone cut her off.</p><p>"You're welcome, sweetie." Ada replied to herself.</p><p>"Yes, we thank you. I thank you." Claire frowned at her. "We're all in your debt, oh great Queen of Mystery!"</p><p>Ada gave her a royal wave in response before disappearing from sight.</p><p>"Yes. We just had a run in with a chainsaw B.O.W." Sherry was now heard as she spoke to someone over the phone. "Yes, we're fine. We're on our way now. Yes, I understand. No, we'll be alright."</p><p>"Wait, the past six months?" Jake asked, grabbing Claire by the arm.</p><p>"Yeah, why?" Claire questioned.</p><p>"Me and Sherry were taken captive by that woman for six months, and here she is saving her. Now you go saying you were with her for the past six months, what has she got an evil twin or something?"</p><p>"She held you captive?" Claire now turned on him.</p><p>"Yeah," Jake nodded. "She needed my blood, she also did some tests on Sherry too."</p><p>"That wasn't her," Claire now frowned deeply. "There's an impostor that looks like her."</p><p>"Impostor, not evil twin?" he thought.</p><p>"I don't know much about it myself, but if I get my hands on her I'd strangle her to death for ever hurting Sherry."</p><p>"You and me both," he smirked, getting a smile from Claire in return.</p><p>Seems he wasn't at all like his father.</p><p>"I'll be there as soon as I can. Yes, he's alright."</p><p>With that she cut the call and just stood there unable to move as she wondered if it all was true about Simmons.</p><p>"Sherry?" Claire now looked to her.</p><p>"It's about Simmons, isn't it?" Jake now asked as he now walked over to her.</p><p>Sherry gave a nod.</p><p>"Everything's going to alright," he reassured her with a smile. "OK?"</p><p>Everything was not going to be alright though as Claire knew deep down there was something about Simmons, Sherry had to find out for herself.</p><p>"Claire," Sherry now turned to her.</p><p>"We should let Simmons tell us himself, alright?"</p><p>She gave a nod. "Let's go, he's waiting on us."</p><p>Claire turned to look at Jake, the poor kid was clearly new to all this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Great Queen Ada!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simmons was now pacing back and forth on the ground floor of an old abandoned building. He clearly had no idea what was in store for him as the two Agents approached his location.</p><p>"What's taking her so long?" he grumbled to himself as his men made sure to keep him well protected at all costs.</p><p>It was Helena that had been the first to spot him. Quickly turning she aimed her gun right up at him as she shouted his name.</p><p>"Simmons!"</p><p>That now got her the attention of all Simmons' men and the very man himself.</p><p>"Well, this is unexpected." He thought bewildered at the surprise appearance of her and Leon.</p><p>"Give it up, Simmons. We..." Leon shouted up at him, getting cut off as the metal door behind him opened as Sherry now rushed through.</p><p>"No! Wait!" she urged them to hold fire as Jake and Claire quickly followed her on.</p><p>Leon and Helena turned to look at her before quickly turning their attention back to Simmons.</p><p>"Ah, Agent Birkin." He thought relieved until he saw her as well. "And Claire Redfield!"</p><p>Seems things had gotten way out of hand here.</p><p>"Would you kindly arrest those two," he pointed to Leon and Helena.</p><p>"They say you were involved in the terrorist attack," Sherry now questioned, completely ignoring his request. "Is it true?"</p><p>"What, are they running down the streets, screaming it to anyone who'll listen?"</p><p>"Answer me!" she screamed, wanting to hear it directly from his mouth.</p><p>"It's for the benefit of the United States and global security," he finally answered her.</p><p>"I can't see how killing the President is good for the country!" Leon snapped.</p><p>Sherry was shocked to hear this. "The President's dead?"</p><p>"We have Leon to thank for that," Simmons smirked.</p><p>"God damn you, Simmons!" Helena snarled.</p><p>"Dispose of them," he now ordered to his men, who immediately opened fire until realising he could still use Sherry and Jake. "Hold your fire! Those two are still of use to us."</p><p>The five of them quickly ducked and dived behind the metal crates for cover. Leon was now scolding Sherry as if he were her father.</p><p>"You need to be more careful," he warned her.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. She'd had the same lecture from her mother over there," Jake replied sarcastically once again.</p><p>"I heard that," Claire glared at him.</p><p>"So, what'll we do?" Jake asked ignoring her. "Waste 'em?"</p><p>"No," Leon told him straight. "We'll take care of Simmons. You need to take care of Sherry."</p><p>"Give it up, Simmons!" they now heard someone shout behind them.</p><p>"Chris!" Claire and Leon both said in unison.</p><p>"Go!" Leon now shouted to them as he and Helena ran out to start shooting at the distracted men.</p><p>Simmons quickly rushed for cover as Chris, Jill and Piers now helped the others take down his men. He clearly had no idea Carla had been the very one that had brought the three here as she now reached out to jab him in the neck with something sharp.</p><p>"What the..." he grunted, now reaching up to place a hand to his neck.</p><p>Ripping the injector from his neck he threw it to the floor.</p><p>"Stop hiding in the shadows you coward!" he snarled. "Come out and face me!"</p><p>The night was silent, save for the gun fire and shouts of his men who were dropping like flies.</p><p>"When I find you I'll tear you limb from limb!" he snarled as the virus was now taking effect.</p><p>The veins in his neck were bulging slightly, along with the lower side of his face.</p><p>"There's no way she could have got me!" he now thought as he half dragged himself to the edge to drop onto a conveniently oncoming train. "I killed her! I made sure of it!"</p><p>"He's getting away!" Helena warned as she took cover with Leon.</p><p>"Come on!" he gestured to her as he ran out of cover, leaving it to the BSAA to handle.</p><p>"We've got your back, Leon!" Chris shouted over the gun fire. "Get after him!"</p><p>"Thanks, Chris!" Leon nodded as he and Helena just managed to drop onto the last train car.</p><p>The pair looked on as Simmons pulled out his phone, they too were now holding a finger to their earpiece at receiving a call.</p><p>"Can you feel it spreading through your body yet?" Carla's voice now taunted him.</p><p>Chris, Jill and Piers were also receiving the same call, it would seem Carla wanted everyone of them to hear what she'd done to Simmons.</p><p>"Captain, isn't that?" Piers now asked.</p><p>"Shush!" Chris scowled as he listened to what the woman was saying.</p><p>"I'm just giving you exactly what you gave me, Simmons." There was clearly hatred in her voice as she said his name.</p><p>"C-Carla!" he growled. "It can't be!"</p><p>"At first you'll be afraid, but don't worry."</p><p>It seemed as though Carla had also brought Ada into the one sided conversation as well, as she too listened in.</p><p>"What have you done now?" she sighed heavily.</p><p>"You're just becoming the monster you always were," Carla finished.</p><p>"How?" he hissed, completely crushing his phone in his mad rage. "How is this possible? I killed you!"</p><p>"Give it up, Simmons!" Leon stepped up to him, gun pointed directly at him. "We've got you!"</p><p>Simmons turned to face him.</p><p>"You chase me while that woman is on the loose," he snarled.</p><p>"She'll be taken care of," Leon reassured him.</p><p>That now told him that the voice hadn't been a recording after all and that she was indeed still alive.</p><p>"Carla!" he screamed. "When I get my hands on you, I'll make sure you stay dead!"</p><p>"You won't be seeing her again anytime soon, I'll make damn sure of that!" Leon snarled.</p><p>Simmons growled in response. "Don't you see?" he roared. "If she's done this to me then what else is she capable of?"</p><p>"Once we're done with you, we'll see to Carla." Leon informed him.</p><p>Simmons could only glare in response.</p><p>"She's capable of..." he started.</p><p>"She wasn't the one to kill all those people back in Tall Oaks!" Leon snapped back at him.</p><p>"And I wasn't the one to kill the President, Agent Kennedy!" Simmons smirked despite the pain he was now in.</p><p>"He was infected!" Helena snarled beside Leon. "Because of you!'</p><p>Simmons just laughed before dropping to his knees, his body steaming as if he were burning up from the inside. Helena now started to back up a little, along with Leon just as Simmons' body burst into flames. However, this time it wasn't like all the others. The flames were now dying down and Simmons was now standing, his skin cracked all over his body making him look like some kind of jigsaw.</p><p>"Leon!" Helena looked to him.</p><p>"We can take him," he assured her.</p><p>Taking up her gun again, she was ready or so she thought. Simmons screamed in pain as his body then tore him apart, reforming his structure completely, bones, muscle and organs all shifting and changing in different shapes and sizes. Forcing him to become what looked to be a giant sabre toothed cat like creature with bone and muscle on show.</p><p>"Oh boy!" Leon could only sigh as he looked to the large cat just in front of them.</p><p>This was going to be a long night indeed.</p><p>oOo</p><p>At having listened to Carla's little speech and having gotten to high ground Ada could now plainly see a large cat like creature on top of a train, only it wasn't the only thing there.</p><p>"Leon," she smiled. "I'd have never taken you as a cat lover."</p><p>Jokes aside she knew it was time to help the pair out, once again. Thankfully there was a helicopter on a landing pad not far from her, in which she now borrowed.</p><p>oOo</p><p>The top of a train was clearly no place to be fighting such a large thing as Simmons had become, but they had no other choice as there was no jumping off now.</p><p>"We're going to have to put some space between him and us," Leon warned. "We'll get..."</p><p>Simmons now jumped right over them to then lash out, catching Helena to send her over the edge. Thankfully, she managed to grab the bar.</p><p>"Helena!" Leon shouted as he ran over to help her up, only Simmons was now making that hard for him to do so. "Hang in there, Helena!"</p><p>"Alright," she called back.</p><p>The dreaded sound of a helicopter moving in on them had Leon wondering how he'd actually get through this. Gun shots now rained down, thankfully not a one had hit him. Much rather whoever was in the helicopter was targeting Simmons. Leon used this opportunity to run over to help Helena as cat Simmons roared behind them.</p><p>"I've got you," Leon reassured, grabbing her wrist as her other hand slipped from the rail. "Come on, get yourself back up here."</p><p>Once he'd pulled her back up, she dropped to her hands and knees. Leon looked over to see Simmons had now reverted back to his normal form as he'd taken a good amount of damage from the bullets. Turning back to his partner, he asked if she was alright.</p><p>"Helena?" he asked worriedly.</p><p>"I'm fine," she reassured him. "Just a little winded."</p><p>Simmons roared as he transformed back into the cat like creature again, this time to turn on the pair just as a tunnel was coming up.</p><p>"Come on," Leon called to Helena as she unloaded the Hydra right in Simmons' face.</p><p>She turned as Simmons backed up to shake his head, clearly not taking kindly to the shots to the face. The pair dropped down to then open the door to slip inside, startling the few people that were on the train with them.</p><p>"Get to the back of the train, now!" Leon snapped at the few passengers, just as the roof was torn away as if it were made of paper.</p><p>The panicked few quickly ran from the car to head to the very last one. He wasn't quite sure if they'd actually survive this or not.</p><p>"Shit!" Helena shouted as Simmons dropped in with them.</p><p>Running to the end carriage was out of the question as that was where the passengers resided.</p><p>"Come on, we're going back up."</p><p>Helena reloaded the Hydra before unloading it again on cat Simmons. She then followed Leon back onto the roof just as cat Simmons swiped at them. The pair now awaited the end of the tunnel in hopes that the one in the helicopter would help them out again.</p><p>"Any minute now," Leon sighed as he watched the tunnel shorten.</p><p>The sound of tearing metal told them Simmons was once again on the war path. He pulled himself up and turned to the pair with a roar. Leon was now shooting wildly to keep Simmons at bay, while Helena quickly reloaded. Thankfully the tunnel was now coming to an end and the one in the helicopter was now free to help them out once again. Simmons was once again reverting back to normal as the bullets rained down on him again. Once Helena saw an opening she pounced on him, pinning him down to beat him bloodier than he already was.</p><p>"This is for my sister!" she snarled as she kept hitting him.</p><p>"Helena!" Leon called out, snapping her from her fury.</p><p>She was thrown off as Simmons transformed yet again, this time he kept the body of a cat but his head was on a rather long neck much like a giraffe. By means of his head, it was Simmons' actual head on a long spiny muscular neck with spikes around his head much like a frill. He jumped from the train to run on the tracks opposite them.</p><p>"What the hell?" Helena thought as Simmons was now openly speaking out to them.</p><p>"How about I reunite you with your sister, Agent Harper?" he snarled in a demonic voice.</p><p>The pair could only watch now as Simmons grew out a large tendril in the form of an arm from the side of his head to completely wreck the oncoming train. Nothing was stopping him it seemed.</p><p>"Oh god!" Helena now watched on in horror as the train cars collided to be thrown off the track as if it were nothing but a toy.</p><p>They watched him as he now ran on ahead, jumped to their track to now run back to do the same with their train.</p><p>"Leon!" Simmons yelled as he headed right for them. </p><p>"Shit, aim for his legs!" Leon shouted as they both aimed at the creature coming towards them at full speed.</p><p>Thankfully they did it and Simmons was sent flying through the air while reverting back to his former self once again. He groaned as he rolled over to now stand up.</p><p>"I'm going to kill you!" he threatened as he changed back only to have another helicopter hover at the side of them.</p><p>Simmons kicked up a piece of metal from the roof and threw it at them. The pair ducked just in time, now leaving Helena to pull off a nice head shot. Simmons roared then turned to look up at the helicopter.</p><p>"Leave him!" he heard someone say.</p><p>"No!" he screamed. "How could my Family abandon me?"</p><p>His back paw slipped from the train car making him fall to the tracks to then get caught underneath the train, causing it to derail.</p><p>"Now what?" Leon frowned as they had no other choice but to run back.</p><p>Luckily the helicopter was now back and hovering just above them.</p><p>"Jump!" Helena screamed as she jumped up to grab hold of the bar.</p><p>Leon quickly following, holding on for dear life as the helicopter got them out of there to drop them off by the roadside. Once they were off, he quickly looked up to try and see just who had saved them.</p><p>"Damn, wish I knew who that was." He sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sabre Simmons!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the pair were safely dropped off, Ada now made a few rounds of the rooftops trying to find a good spot to land. She caught sight of someone upon one of the rooftops, which she intended to land upon. Once the helicopter touched upon the landing pad, Ada now climbed out to walk over to clearly see it was Carla. The woman looked to have been watching all that had happened with Simmons on the train as she was still holding onto a pair of binoculars.</p><p>"Enjoying the view," Ada asked as she walked over to her twin.</p><p>Carla straightened up from leaning against the wall to now cross her arms.</p><p>"Is that what you intended to show Simmons as?" Ada now asked as she stood beside her.</p><p>"No, Simmons was always a monster. But no one could see, not even me. The child genius!" she snarled at the last part.</p><p>"We're all blinded by something," Ada reminded her, though was this even true for someone as such as her?</p><p>"Don't, I already feel sick at looking at that thing." She gestured.</p><p>Ada smiled as she took the binoculars from Carla's hand to now look down on the mess. Her smile soon turned to a look of frustration at now seeing the train move.</p><p>"Seems I've got my work cut out for me."</p><p>Carla continued to look down on the wreckage as Ada made a move to the helicopter.</p><p>"You coming?" she asked.</p><p>Carla huffed in response. "Why should I?"</p><p>"Well for one this is your mess, and for another don't you want to be the one to get revenge?"</p><p>Carla lowered her head, thinking things through.</p><p>"And then what?" she asked bitterly.</p><p>Ada stayed silent.</p><p>"You think everything will be just fine? That things will be normal again? But what of me?"</p><p>"You're free to do as you please, Carla."</p><p>Carla stiffened at the sound of her name again, but quickly raised a hand to her head as her conscience took over once again.</p><p>
  <em>'Stop fighting, Carla. Please just accept who you really are.'</em>
</p><p>Carla groaned as she came to, feeling a hand resting on her shoulder.</p><p>"Everything will get sorted in the end," Ada reassured her. "Once they find out the truth, you'll be a free woman."</p><p>Carla looked to her, then turned away.</p><p>"I've done a lot of...bad things," she told her, acting like a child that was a little afraid to admit what they've done wrong in front of their parents.</p><p>"You have, but I can clearly see why you ended up doing what you did." Ada reassured her. "Simmons forced you to become me, he's the real threat behind this."</p><p>"But I was the one to..."</p><p>"Listen to me," Ada now turned on her. "You've clearly started to see your wrong doings and you're starting to come to the realisation that you're not me, so stop fighting this."</p><p>Carla didn't know what to say in response.</p><p>"What's going to happened to me, Ada?"</p><p>"You'll get through this and make a cure for that what you created."</p><p>Carla nodded beside her.</p><p>"Then that means Jake Muller has to survive."</p><p>"And by that?" Ada asked as she now crossed her arms.</p><p>"Jenkins, needs to be stopped."</p><p>"Jenkins as in?" she asked.</p><p>"Ustanak," Carla informed her, plain and simple.</p><p>"Your pet," Ada sighed.</p><p>Carla scowled at her. "My creation," she replied smugly.</p><p>"You scientists are all the same," Ada now sighed at the very thought of Annette, then to their little fight that had her push the woman off the side of the railings. Not that she intended to do the same with Carla that was. "Time to get Leon on the phone."</p><p>oOo</p><p>Leon pulled out his mobile as soon as he heard it ring, the pair had just made it halfway up the road.</p><p>"Ada," his face set in surprise at seeing her calling. "Was that you that helped us?"</p><p>"You got me," she smiled before getting serious again. "Listen, there's a Tyrant after Sherry and Jake."</p><p>"We dealt with it back at..."</p><p>"Did you hit its weak spot?" Carla now forced her way into view of the phone screen.</p><p>"Weak spot?" Leon asked, looking to Helena who was looking as confused as he was.</p><p>"His chest," Carla sighed. "If you weaken his chest enough, you'll expose the heart. It just takes one hit and he's down."</p><p>"Alight, I'll warn Chris right away." Leon acknowledged.</p><p>"Leon!" Helena pointed as a tanker was now headed their way.</p><p>The vehicle was tossed on its side as if a huge force had thrown it. Upon landing it burst open, one spark was all that was needed for it to send the two flying through the air.</p><p>"Leon!" Ada frowned at the screen as the connection was cut. "Come on, we've got to stop what you've started!"</p><p>Carla wasted no time climbing into the helicopter as Ada now took control to have them hovering over the area in search of Simmons. Saying that, it wasn't too hard to find a large cat like creature bounding down the road taking out anyone and anything in its path, J'avo included as they now crawled their way out of the woodwork.</p><p>"Looks like your friends are back to stir up trouble," Ada turned to her.</p><p>Before she even had time to tell Carla to take up the guns, she was already on it. Firing at Simmons and the attacking J'avo.</p><p>oOo</p><p>As soon as Leon had come round, he now found himself face down on the floor. His body ached all over, but he knew this wasn't the time for a break. Turning to the side, he could clearly see his partner was out cold.</p><p>"Helena," he reached out to her with great difficulty. "Helena, come on."</p><p>She wasn't responding.</p><p>"Hang in there, Helena." He grunted as he pushed himself to his hands and knees.</p><p>He looked over the area, finding his phone which had flown out of his hand what with the blast. It seemed unresponsive, but he slipped it into his pocket anyway.</p><p>"Come on, Leon, push yourself." He forced himself to stand or at least try to stand.</p><p>The sound of heavy breathing meant only one thing, the J'avo were near.</p><p>"Is it too much to ask for just one quiet moment!" he complained as he made his way over to his partner.</p><p>Tucking his hands under her arms he pulled her up slightly just as the J'avo gathered around them. What followed was the thundering sound of something large and heavy heading their way. The J'avo turned at the oncoming disturbance and started shooting, the creature roared as it rammed a car into the air. Thankfully it flew right over the pair. Leon was back to dragging his partner to safety just as a helicopter now stopped to hover over them.</p><p>"I sure hope that's you, Ada." He thought as he shielded his eyes from the brightness of the search light.</p><p>Bullets rained down upon them, taking out the J'avo and also forcing Simmons to keep moving on.</p><p>"Wait!" Leon now realised. "Simmons! He's still alive!"</p><p>Helena now groaned, forcing him back to taking care of her.</p><p>"I've got you," he reassured her as he dragged her over to the alleyway.</p><p>Once in the safety of the alley, he pulled her to her feet by draping her arm over his shoulders. He led her up a wooden ramp, which quickly gave way sending the pair crashing back down to the floor again.</p><p>"Damn!" he hissed as Helena groaned.</p><p>Looking up he now saw a door blocked by a wooden beam. Gently laying a hand on Helena's shoulder he told her he'd be right back just as soon as he'd opened the door. It wasn't long before he was heading back to pull her up again, this time he tucked a hand under her legs to heave her up into his arms.</p><p>"Leon, just leave me." She told him weakly.</p><p>"Not gonna happen," he frowned deeply. "You're my partner."</p><p>Her head dropped back as she lost consciousness once again.</p><p>"Helena, you hang in there!" he told her as he slipped through the building to place her upon the floor.</p><p>He gave his phone a try again, but it wasn't turning on. Looking to Helena he searched her for her phone to give Hunnigan a quick call.</p><p>"Hunnigan! Helena's in a bad way."</p><p>"Do you have anything on hand?"</p><p>Leon looked around seeing a abandoned humvee. Quickly heading over he looked inside to luckily find a first aid box.</p><p>"Yeah, just found some first aid."</p><p>"Good," Hunnigan nodded as Leon now headed back.</p><p>"I wasn't able to get in contact with Chris, as we were just attacked again by Simmons. He needs to know that there's a Tyrant after Sherry and Jake."</p><p>"Alright, you see to Helena. I'll talk with Chris."</p><p>Leon was just now patching up Helena's arm.</p><p>"How you feeling?" he asked shortly after.</p><p>Helena looked to her arm then back up at him. "I'm fine."</p><p>"Good," Leon smiled as Hunnigan called back. "Everything alright with Chris and the others?"</p><p>"They're under attack by it as we speak," she informed him.</p><p>"So it's found them," he frowned. "Alright, you'll have to tell them that they need to break through the things chest to get to the heart. That's its weak spot."</p><p>"Got it," she nodded. "How's Helena?"</p><p>"I've cleaned her up as best I can," he said as he looked down on the young woman. "She says she's alright."</p><p>"Good to hear," Hunnigan smiled. "And Leon."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Be careful," she warned him.</p><p>"I always am," he reassured her.</p><p>xXx</p><p>The battle with the bulking creature, known as the Ustanak had been a brutal one indeed.</p><p>"Aim for the chest!" Chris was now shouting.</p><p>"Why the chest?" Piers asked.</p><p>"If we do enough damage we'll expose the heart, it's the things only weakness!"</p><p>"Got it!"</p><p>They all ducked and dodged the claw, knowing that thing could crush them in an instant. Claire had been told to take Sherry and Jake to safety, but the three had insisted on staying. Chris was just now reloading as the thing rushed them.</p><p>"Captain!" Piers yelled.</p><p>Chris had already seen it coming and rolled to the side. Piers unfortunately was knocked off his feet, landing rather harshly onto the stone flooring of the abandoned building.</p><p>"Piers!" Chris yelled as the bulking creature rammed himself through the pillar of the building, bringing the flooring above down on him.</p><p>Piers awoke to an almighty pain surging through his body, upon opening his eyes he was met with Chris who was holding up a large slab that had almost fell on top of him.</p><p>"You alright?" Chris asked as the dust began to settle.</p><p>"My arm!" Piers now cried out. "Oh god, my arm!"</p><p>Chris pushed back the heavy slab with a grunt, getting help from Jake as well.</p><p>"Ahhh!" Piers screamed, now turning to see his arm had been completely lost to the large concrete block next to him.</p><p>"Chris! Piers!" Jill's worried voice came over their earpieces.</p><p>"Jill, keep that bastard distracted. We got a situation here. A bad one."</p><p>"Alright," she responded, hoping she could keep the thing at bay with Jake now heading back to help.</p><p>"Piers, look at me!" Chris tried to get his attention on him now.</p><p>"It's bad, Captain!" Piers groaned in pain. "It's real bad."</p><p>"Just hang in there," Chris tried to ease him.</p><p>"Fuck, it hurts!"</p><p>"I know," Chris tried to calm him before activating his earpiece. "HQ, I need the medical team here right away! Piers is in bad shape!"</p><p>"We'll get them to your location right away, Alpha!"</p><p>"Good!" Chris cut the connection to turn his attention back on Piers. "Stay with me, Piers."</p><p>He held out a hand and Piers automatically gripped it in his.</p><p>"I'm alright, Captain." He smiled weakly.</p><p>"You better be, soldier!" Chris smiled as he pat his shoulder.</p><p>Claire and Sherry now rushed over, Sherry couldn't help but put a hand to her mouth in shock. Claire on the other hand was forcing Chris aside to take his place.</p><p>"Go help Jill and Jake!" she told him.</p><p>He gave a nod, grabbed his gun and hurried back over to help deal with this thing. Jake looked to him and he looked to Jake, knowing this wasn't the right time for confrontation they both set their differences aside and helped each other out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Tyrannosimmons Rex!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada quickly followed Simmons with the helicopter, easily catching him up. Carla was still raining down heavy fire, attacking Simmons from afar. The lumbering beast below roared, ran ahead of them to then stop. He mutated that bit more as long tendrils shot out from his chest, weaving together to form a long arm in which he used to throw whatever he could at the pair.</p><p>"He's angry now," Ada thought amused as she quickly pulled the helicopter back to avoid any damage.</p><p>Simmons had been heading for the quad tower all along. The very tower Carla had set up her base of operations, but what was Simmons after there? As soon as Ada lowered the helicopter down in between the four towers, Carla was sending missiles his way.</p><p>Soon he was crying out again as his body shifted, this time though things were different. Very different. How it was even possible what was happening at this point in time was beyond them. Admitted there had been the incident with Birkin, but this, this was on another level.</p><p>A rather large amount of bone was now growing from Simmons' back, soon forming what looked to be the vertebra of a very large animal. That soon followed by the growing of his legs, and body which were now more than ten times the size of him. Muscle and bones were forming rapidly as Simmons' top half now formed the rest of the intended animal. That animal being the form of a T-Rex, but this was all muscle, bone and eyes. There were lots of eyes hidden beneath the back bone and under the ribs below his belly. The jaws were lined with a row of razor sharp fangs, all ready and willing to tear into anything that got in his way.</p><p>"A dinosaur as well, I mean really?" Ada asked, turning to her double.</p><p>Carla just shrugged in response, now going back to firing at the beast.</p><p>"Never seen a Tyrannosimmons Rex before?" she asked. </p><p>Ada couldn't help but smile. </p><p>"Cute," she sighed, getting a smile out of Carla now too.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"This isn't working!" Chris yelled, finding the behemoth's skin too tough to penetrate.</p><p>"Don't you have anything stronger?" Jake asked as he slid between the bulking creatures legs.</p><p>"Yeah, a grenade launcher."</p><p>"Well then, where is it?"</p><p>"In the humvee," Chris responded.</p><p>"Well it's no fucking use there," Jake scowled as he ran over to punch the thing only to be sent flying back into one of the crates.</p><p>"Jake!" Sherry screamed, rushing over to him.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, I'm built like a tank." He reassured her as he stood to then round his shoulders for another go.</p><p>"Alright, I won't." She huffed as she stepped in to help once again, while Claire kept Piers awake until help arrived.</p><p>"Sherry!" he now scowled at her. "Get back with Claire!"</p><p>"You think I'm incapable of saving myself or others?" she asked angrily.</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" he scowled as the claw headed right for them.</p><p>Jake ran at Sherry, knocking her out of the way. He couldn't help but look down at her, getting a small smile in response. To cut the awkwardness she knew he was feeling she thanked him.</p><p>"Don't mention it," he replied before quickly standing from her to then help her to her feet.</p><p>She smiled at him and he couldn't help but return the gesture before running back in to help Chris and Jill.</p><p>"There's a oil tank over there if we can just..." Jake now pointed out.</p><p>"On it," Chris smirked, rushing over to grab the tank to throw at the creature, who caught it to then burst it all over his body.</p><p>"Not too smart, are you pal?" Jake grinned as they set the thing alight.</p><p>He roared, arm and claw flailing as flames engulfed him.</p><p>"You're not taking Jake!" Sherry now screamed as she held up a magnum to the things exposed heart.</p><p>Jake ran over, stopping beside her. He could see how shaky her hands were as they held up the gun. He raised a hand of his own, cupping hers to help support her.</p><p>"Let's end this."</p><p>She looked to him and smiled as he then turned to her with a smile.</p><p>"Ready, super girl?"</p><p>"Ready," she nodded, finger now squeezing the trigger.</p><p>The Ustanak was forced back a little before he regained himself, raising the claw he soon found his body was now breaking up, soon he was nothing more than a bloody mess of parts.</p><p>"We did it!" Sherry practically jumped on Jake. "It's over!"</p><p>Jake was a little taken aback, but slowly raised an arm to pat her on the back.</p><p>"We did," he sighed, starting to enjoy the moment until Sherry broke away to run back over to Piers just as the medics now arrived. </p><p>Rebecca was already barking orders to the others, talking medical jargon he was too out of it to understand.</p><p>"Claire," Chris called out.</p><p>She turned to him. "Chris, what are you going to do now?"</p><p>"Go after Simmons," he told her, sighing slightly. "I'm gonna stop him and help to bring Carla in. She can't get away with what she's done."</p><p>Claire nodded. "Do what has to be done, Chris."</p><p>"Miss Redfield," one of the men waved her over. "We need to leave now!"</p><p>"Coming," she told him before looking back to her brother. "I don't want the same happening to you, so be careful."</p><p>"I always am, Claire." He smiled. "Alright, I'm going after Simmons and Carla."</p><p>"We're coming too," Sherry now told him.</p><p>"Not a chance!" he scowled.</p><p>"Chris," Sherry lowered her head now. "Simmons used me. I thought I could trust him, but after what he did to me I know I never should have."</p><p>Chris shook his head. "Alright, but you're under mine and my partners protection. You do as I say, got it?"</p><p>"Got it," she nodded with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks for volunteering me, babe." Jake huffed behind her.</p><p>"Sherry!" Claire called to her. "Be careful."</p><p>"I will," Sherry nodded as Claire then left with Piers.</p><p>The four now climbed onto a humvee, Sherry and Jake took up the turrets on the back while Jill took the wheel and Chris gave cover from the sunroof.</p><p>"Let's finish this son of a bitch!" he snarled as Jill drove them over to the tower courtyard.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Leon and Helena had already got there before Chris and the others, finding Ada and Carla already firing at the new monstrous form he'd now taken on.</p><p>"What is this?" Helena though, mouth slightly agape at the large extinct creature now in front of them.</p><p>"Ada!" Leon shouted, breaking her from her daze.</p><p>She looked up just as Rex-Simmons had now picked up a car in his monstrous jaws to sling at the helicopter that was still firing wildly at him.</p><p>"A-da!" the creature roared, turning his huge head to look up just as Ada quickly took back control of the helicopter after dodging the car thrown her way.</p><p>He roared loudly now, forcing Leon and Helena to grimace in pain as they tried their hardest to cover their ears. Ada fought with the helicopter once again as Simmons' mighty roar caused her and Carla some discomfort too.</p><p>"Am I grateful we don't live with Dinosaurs," Leon grumbled as Helena turned to look at him.</p><p>"What!?" she asked.</p><p>He shook his head at her, then pointed as Simmons spun round.</p><p>"Watch out!"</p><p>It was too late as Helena took Simmons' tail to the gut and was sent flying through the air right into Leon.</p><p>"Helena," Leon grunted.</p><p>"Sorry," she apologised, obviously winded.</p><p>As they were recovering, Carla sent a missile Simmons way, engulfing the large lizard in fire. As expected Simmons roared in pain as his body shifted back to his human form once again.</p><p>"I'll kill you!" Simmons roared.</p><p>Helena quickly stood, feeling herself filled with rage towards the man standing in front of her.</p><p>"Helena!" Leon shouted even as she was already jumping in the air, her knee striking Simmons under the chin to knock him to the floor as she then pounced on him to start beating him to a bloody pulp.</p><p>It didn't take long however until the virus kicked in again and Simmons was once again crying out as Leon ran over to pull Helena off of him as he transformed once more.</p><p>"You'll pay!" Helena snarled as Ada moved the helicopter round to allow Carla to fire at him again.</p><p>This time a few bullets hit their mark, piercing a few of the eyes under his ribs. Simmons roared in pain, reaching down to grab a large tanker in his mouth only as he did he ended up piercing it. Oil spilled out around him as Carla shot at him again. He was downed once more, the blazing fire blocking Helena's path to get to him again forcing him to change again.</p><p>"Won't he just stay dead!" Helena groaned just as Simmons' huge head broke through the fire wall to snatch her up in his mouth.</p><p>"Helena!" Leon yelled as she screamed.</p><p>"Help me!" she cried out.</p><p>Leon was just about to fire at Simmons when something broke through the pile up of cars. Upon looking up Leon was surprised to see Chris and the others here.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Is that Simmons?" Jill asked looking though the windscreen in shock.</p><p>"Why do I always feel like I'm trapped in some kind of monster movie?" Chris thought as he too looked at Simmons' new form.</p><p>"Chris!" Leon shouted to him. "He has my partner!"</p><p>Chris nodded then turned to Sherry and Jake.</p><p>"Aim for the eyes!" he told them.</p><p>"Right!" Sherry nodded as she and Jake aimed at Simmons' eyes.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"It's a like a Racoon City reunion," Ada thought as Carla rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Let's just finish this," she sighed, shooting at Simmons once more as Ada manoeuvred around the large stone spike pillar in the middle of the Umbrella sign on the floor.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Take out the legs!" Chris yelled as Helena was finally spat out.</p><p>They started to shoot at the legs now, bringing Simmons down with a crash.</p><p>"Unload on the bastard!" he then ordered.</p><p>They all fired at his belly, the rest of the eyes there all exploding, spraying pus all over. Simmons lifted his head, giving one more ear shattering roar before dropping his head back down with a heavy thud. All three eyes on each side of his head closed.</p><p>"Did we do it?" Chris now asked as he climbed out to jump down.</p><p>Jake was now kicking Simmons upside the head.</p><p>"Fucking piece of shit!" he scowled.</p><p>The sickly sound of his body transforming once again was heard as he reverted back to quickly change into the cat like creature again. He threw himself at Chris and Jake, knocking the pair off their feet with a grunt. Leon was now firing at him as he climbed up the tower with ease.</p><p>"I'll find out for myself what you've been doing, Carla!" Simmons snarled.</p><p>Leon stole a quick glance at Chris and the others, seeing the pair now standing back up. Ada was just now taking the helicopter up to the roof.</p><p>"We're heading up," Leon told them. "We have to stop Simmons!"</p><p>"We'll meet you up there!" Chris responded after shaking his head to clear his vision.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Jill asked worriedly.</p><p>"Yeah, think I've just got the sense beaten back into me again." He smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Beauty vs Beast!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simmons had now made it to the walkway tunnels that connected the towers as Ada and Carla had now ditched the helicopter to come face to face with said man. </p><p>"Ada!" he thought surprised at seeing two of them. "But why? How is this possible?"</p><p>Suddenly the surprise was turned to anger as he threw everything he had at the pair.</p><p>"I killed you!" he roared. "How is it you're still alive?"</p><p>Carla said nothing as she opened fire on him.</p><p>"Ada, how could you turn against me?" he roared as he swiped at them. "Why am I surprised though, I knew you'd fall for that bitch's lies!"</p><p>"I fell for nothing, Simmons!" Ada frowned as she fired a bolt, that struck him right between the eyes. </p><p>He roared in annoyance, body shifting yet again to pull the bolt from his head. </p><p>"You and me, Ada. We could have been perfect together! You were my everything! I loved you!" </p><p>"You clearly had someone that felt the same way about you," Ada scolded him as she somersaulted back, seeing Carla do the exact same thing next to her. </p><p>"What, Carla?" he growled. </p><p>"Don't make me sick," Carla glared at Ada forcefully. </p><p>"Then why did she betray me?" he snarled as he sent a long tendril right at the pair. </p><p>"Move!" Ada warned, pushing Carla out of the way just to be taken by Simmons. </p><p>Ada squirmed in his tight grip as she was held high above him. </p><p>"I'll change your mind to wanting me back!" </p><p>"Not a chance, Simmons!" Ada groaned as his grip around her ribs tightened.</p><p>"You'll love me!" he snarled.</p><p>"You couldn't love anyone, but yourself!" Carla glared at him as she shot a few rounds into his face while he was distracted. </p><p>He cried out in pain, stumbling back. His grip lessened a little on Ada, but he sent out another tendril to knock Carla off the side of the building. </p><p>"I only need one of you!" he laughed as he looked back up at Ada, who was so close to passing out.</p><p>oOo</p><p>As Leon and Helena were now making their way up in the lift, Helena decided now was as good a time as any to strike up conversation with Leon about Ada. </p><p>"You love her, don't you?" she asked, stepping over to the window beside him. </p><p>He just turned to look at her and she knew without him saying anything it was true. She turned to look back out of the window, now spotting the pair. </p><p>"Leon, isn't that Ada!" </p><p>Leon quickly looked up to see his lover held by the one man he really despised.</p><p>"Ada!" he banged on the glass, knowing there wasn't really anything he could do to help right now.  </p><p>At seeing the lift rising, Simmons automatically knew for sure it was trouble. And so, he threw Ada down harshly onto the walkway to then lunge himself at the side of the building, completely tearing away the lift.</p><p>"Jump!" Leon yelled. </p><p>They both jumped to grab the steel cable. Leon just managed to grab hold as Helena let out a cry as she slipped. </p><p>"I've got ya!" Leon grunted as he quickly grabbed her wrist. "Go up!" </p><p>With shaky hands, Helena gripped hold of the cable to then pull herself up and over Leon. The pair then slowly made their ascent up until the walkway was in range. </p><p>"Cover me!" Leon now turned, dead set on dropping down to the walkway below.</p><p>"But Leon.." she protested even as he was already dropping down.</p><p>He landed with a grunt, ignoring the surging pain in his ankles as he'd dropped upon them. His main concern was getting to Ada and helping her out with Simmons. </p><p>"Ada!" he called out to her as he dropped to one knee beside her.</p><p>She was out cold once again just like the time in Raccoon City, Spain and Russia, though he hadn't actually known about the last one. He pulled her up so that her head was resting upon his knee, leaving him to be able to deal with Simmons if need be.</p><p>"Leon, get away from her!" Simmons now snarled as he stood menacingly in his human form. "You're not half the man she needs!"</p><p>"Ada, you're the real you I know you can pull through this." Leon looked down on her. "Just open your eyes."</p><p>Unfortunate for him, Simmons was advancing on them now and Ada still wasn't waking.</p><p>"Come on, Ada." He tried to encourage her.</p><p>"Leon!" Simmons growled before screaming out in pain as he transformed again to this time send projectiles their way.</p><p>Thinking quick, Leon grabbed hold of Ada and pulled her up to his chest as he then moved his body slightly to shield her with his back facing Simmons. Taking a few hits hurt like hell, but he'd do it a thousand times over if he had to. </p><p>"She's mine!" Simmons bellowed as Helena shot at him to try and distract him.</p><p>Thankfully more gunshots rang out from behind him, making Simmons roar loudly.</p><p>"Stop interfering!" he snarled as he ran at Chris and the others.</p><p>Jill was quick to grab hold of Sherry and knock her out of the way just as Simmons' burst right through the wall, his claws barely touching them thanks to Jill's quick thinking.</p><p>"Thank you," Sherry smiled at her.</p><p>Jill nodded as she quickly climbed to her feet to help Jake and Chris keep him at bay.</p><p>"How the fuck do we stop him?" Jake asked, seeing as nothing was working.</p><p>"We just have to find his weakness, they all have one." Chris reminded him.</p><p>"Easier said than done," Jake sighed.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Thankfully this now gave Leon the time to take a breather and to help wake Ada. </p><p>"Ada," he called her name softly again, lowering her away from him a little.</p><p>There was a loud roar and half the building was now crumbling as Simmons morphed back into his dino form.</p><p>"Come on, Ada." Leon tried once more, now smiling as she opened her eyes to face him. </p><p>"I was just resting my eyes," she lied as she laid a hand over his. </p><p>"You shouldn't sleep on the job," he teased her as she pulled herself to stand. </p><p>"I don't suppose you saw where Carla went do you?" she asked him.</p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>"Ada!" Simmons screamed in his cat form, bounding right back over to them.</p><p>This time he threw himself at Leon, knocking him off the side of the building this time only Leon was quick to grab the edge. </p><p>"Leon!" was the last thing he heard from Ada as he hung on for dear life as Simmons reverted back to his humanoid self.</p><p>"With you out of the way, I can take back what's rightfully mine!" Simmons snarled as his foot came down on Leon's fingers. "You could never have her!"</p><p>Leon cried out as pressure was placed upon his fingers. Helena could only look on in worry as she watched from above. Ada was now pulling a bolt from her crossbow to then run over with it.</p><p>"I was never yours, Simmons!" she told him forcefully as she rammed the bolt into his side before pushing him off with her. "I'm no one's and neither is Carla!"</p><p>"No!" he screamed as he was now left to fall while she grappled her way to the walkway below.</p><p>"Ada," Leon turned to now see her looking over at him.</p><p>She smiled at his expression. "So cute," she thought as she pointed up to the roof.</p><p>"Ada!" he shouted as she turned to walk away.</p><p>"What are you waiting for?" Helena now came over the earpiece. "Go after her."</p><p>"No, we're partners remember." He replied.</p><p>Helena couldn't help but smile as Leon now made his way back to her.</p><p>"Come on, we're gonna put a stop to Simmons once and for all."</p><p>"Alright," Helena nodded. "Let's go, Leon!"</p><p>"Why do I always get stuck with the bossy ones," he sighed as he followed her on.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Carla landed harshly on the walkway below, a sharp stabbing pain in her leg caught her full attention as she soon come round. A shard of glass had embedded itself in her leg. Not giving much thought on the matter, she grabbed the glass and ripped it free to then throw it aside. Now standing with a limp, she made her way back inside the building. </p><p>"I'll show you, Simmons!" she seethed as she made her way to her lab. </p><p>"Give it up, Carla!"</p><p>She grew annoyed at the sound of her own voice, turning around to Ada standing their smugly as anything. </p><p>"You're still here?" she frowned. </p><p>"I just wanted to see what you were up to," Ada shrugged lightly. "Especially after the knock on the head."</p><p>Carla glared at her. </p><p>"You've no right!" Carla now turned on her again. "I won't allow you to stop what I've created!"</p><p>"You're done creating things, Carla." Ada frowned as she walked over. </p><p>Carla grabbed her arm in a vice like grip, stopping her from going any further. </p><p>"Leave," she demanded. </p><p>Ada turned to face her, seeing the look of sadness in her eyes. </p><p>"I can't," she sighed. "This has to end."</p><p>Carla let her grip on the other woman loosen as she dropped back against the wall, head hung low. </p><p>"I hate you," she seethed, sounding so much like a child. </p><p>"Join the club," Ada shrugged before heading inside.</p><p>She made her way over to the main console to plug in the device she'd picked up back on the ship and looked up at the monitor that was now playing a video.</p><p>"Another failure. Bring me another subject," Carla had ordered.</p><p>"Why are we doing this?" one of the scientists asked.</p><p>"Are you refusing my orders?" she turned to him with a scowl.</p><p>"N-No, I-I would never, Dr Wong." He cowered slightly in front of her.</p><p>"Then go find me another subject," she repeated harshly.</p><p>"But, we don't..."</p><p>"Just go outside," she pointed to the door. "There's thousands of subjects to choose from."</p><p>"You want me to..."</p><p>"Get me another subject," she was not going to repeat herself again.</p><p>"Y-Yes, Dr." He quickly hurried out as she watched as their last victim was forced down to his knees in front of her.</p><p>She nodded to the man, indicating to the other scientists to inject him. The man before her just looked up, his eye lids droopy as if he'd been drugged.</p><p>"Let's see how this one goes," she thought with a slight smug look upon her face.</p><p>The man shook before bursting into flames, which soon died down to have him now be covered in slime. She walked over taking a sample of the slime, collecting it in a test tube for later study. Quite soon after it hardened and soon it started to crack. A figure emerged, but it unfortunately it was a slimy mess that was not what she was expecting. It opened it mouth, but nothing came out but a gargle.</p><p>"Put it out of its misery," she waved a hand at it, looking rather disgusted as she turned to head out.</p><p>The video cut to another room, showing the scientist from before.</p><p>"Yes, sir. Yes. I understand, sir." He seemed to be speaking with someone on the phone. "No. I wasn't allowed, sir. She told me to tell you she was busy. Yes, sir. I apologise, I won't let it happen again. Yes, sir. She seems to be working on creating a..."</p><p>Carla now made an appearance.</p><p>Ada could clearly see the fear written all over the man's face. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I have to go. N-No, sir. She's here..."</p><p>She snatched the phone from him, placing it to her ear.</p><p>"Hello, Simmons." She greeted. "Yes, I told Miller to tell you I'm onto something incredible."</p><p>Now moving it from her ear, she cut him off and threw it back to the man standing in front of her.</p><p>"You're the one who chose me as a test subject, aren't you?" she pointed at him now.</p><p>"No. No...no! It was Simmons! He forced me too!" panic now set in at seeing the two J'avo closing in from behind. "Please! Don't do this!"</p><p>"Believe it or not, I said the exact same thing."</p><p>"N-No!" he pleaded. "I beg of you!"</p><p>She nodded to her men to take hold of him.</p><p>"Now I see it was you all along," she now smiled as she looked him over. "You will be a perfect subject."</p><p>"N-Noooo!" he thrashed, trying to escape his bounds.</p><p>"Take him upstairs," she ordered. "I want to make a start on him right away."</p><p>Once again the video cut to a full cocoon standing in a tank.</p><p>"Finally done it," she smiled at her accomplishment. "This will be my greatest work yet."</p><p>The video then cut off.</p><p>Ada looked back at the tank, seeing the cocoon start to crack. A man's hand now emerged, followed by its twin. At this Ada knew right away what Carla had intended to release.</p><p>"I pity you, Carla. I really do." She sighed heavily. "Simmons really pushed you over the edge so much so that you had to create your own version of him."</p><p>She knew this was why she could never get close to anyone, especially Leon. Getting attached, meant forming a bond. Forming a bond meant you were one. She shook her head at the very thought.</p><p>"We're beyond sympathy at this point," she scowled at the thing as she raised her gun. "We're beyond humanity."</p><p>All the pent up rage inside her at Simmons creating such a thing as Carla, as the woman still clearly had a thing for the man. She felt disgusted at having her look like her, share the same feelings as her, no not the same feelings as her, never that. But she couldn't bring herself to kill Carla, she was human. A very broken human, yes, but she believed Carla could now turn her life around and hopefully cure the world and herself of Simmons once and for all. With this she allowed herself to vent out all this rage onto the thing that was now emerging, her finger squeezed the trigger, firing at the cocoon and everything around it until the lab was engulfed in flames.</p><p>Giving one last look to the monitor that still had the photo of Carla and Simmons, she turned and headed on out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Start Of Better Beginnings!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon quickly rushed over to the helicopter Ada had landed on the roof. As normal there was a rocket launcher awaiting him as well as her compact mirror. Picking it up from the seat, he opened it up to then lift the make-up tray to find a memory card. Upon slipping it into his phone he was greeted with all the evidence needed to clear him and Helena's name.</p><p>"You're free to clear your name," Helena told him glumly.</p><p>"Our names," Leon corrected.</p><p>Helena turned away with a shake of her head. "I don't deserve it."</p><p>"Think of your sister."</p><p>"We're still not on good terms with one another."</p><p>"Then it'll give you both time to get back on good terms again," he told her before turning around as the sound of hurried footsteps.</p><p>"Leon, he's back!" Chris shouted as the building started to shake.</p><p>"Figured," Leon sighed as he gestured to Helena to grab the rocket launcher.</p><p>Soon enough Simmons was now climbing over the top to greet them.</p><p>"That's fucking insane!" Jake thought as he looked up at the huge monstrosity.</p><p>"Everyone get ready!" Chris ordered.</p><p>"Be truthful, what's our chance of survival?" Leon asked, turning to Chris.</p><p>"50/50, maybe 60/40 if we're lucky." Chris shrugged.</p><p>"He's trying to protect his head," Helena shouted. "I can't get a clear shot!"</p><p>"Then we're going to have to do this the hard way," Leon thought as he ran underneath the long legs of fly Simmons.</p><p>Jill and Sherry took the left side as Leon and Chris took the right side, with Jake aiming to hit his eyes.</p><p>"The joints!" Jill shouted to the others. "He's weak to damage there!"</p><p>It would seem he was weak to joint damage as the more he received the more fluid burst forth until his entire leg dropped off. Simmons cried out in pain as long tendrils now burst forth to wrap around the closest thing available to leech the life out of. That unfortunately being Jill.</p><p>"No!" she screamed as Chris quickly ran over to sever the tendril.</p><p>"You alright?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks Chris."</p><p>He nodded before quickly heading back to help Leon take down another leg. Slipping backwards off the building while uncovering his face in shock, Helena was now given a chance to send off the rocket, which thankfully hit him right in the face. Finally it was over now as the lot of them all rushed over to see Simmons' final defeat. He screamed as he fell, reverting back to his normal self to be finally be impaled upon the stone spike at the very bottom of the tower.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Ada and Carla were just in time to see him fall to his death.</p><p>"So long, Simmons." Ada smiled.</p><p>"And to think I loved that bastard," Carla frowned, though for some reason she wished her 'Project' could have worked. She would have moulded Simmons to her liking, as he'd done to her.</p><p>"Come on," Ada gestured, wanting to just put everything to rest.</p><p>Carla followed her on reluctantly. It wasn't until they were nearing the other members, did Carla start to get cold feet.</p><p>"I'm not going to be let off that easily," she frowned. "Though why should I?"</p><p>"We have proof that it was Simmons behind it all," Ada reassured her. "Besides they'll need a great mind such as yours."</p><p>"If you're trying to flatter me," Carla scowled.</p><p>"Not ever," Ada smirked as she joined the others.</p><p>"Ada!" Leon turned, surprised to see her.</p><p>"Here," she said handing over a card with more evidence on it. "That should prove her not guilty."</p><p>"Ada!" another called out her name.</p><p>She turned to see Chris heading over to her.</p><p>"Chris, hold on a minute." Leon stepped in.</p><p>"Listen, Leon, I know what I said and..."</p><p>"I'm the one you want, not her."</p><p>Chris was super shocked to see two of them.</p><p>"Twins!"</p><p>Ada snorted in amusement.</p><p>"Here," Leon handed him the phone with all the data on it.</p><p>Chris looked to it.</p><p>"Alright," he nodded. "It's your call, the BSAA have done there part here."</p><p>"Thanks, Chris." Leon acknowledged as he turned back to both Ada and Carla.</p><p>"I'll see if I can pull a few strings," he told them.</p><p>"You can sweet talk anyone," Ada smiled at him.</p><p>"Here's hoping," he sighed.</p><p>"I've gotta run," she now told him.</p><p>"Yeah," Leon shook his head, knowing they'd never be a thing.</p><p>Before leaving Ada headed over to Sherry, who was making light conversation with Jake.</p><p>"Sherry," the older woman grabbed her attention.</p><p>Sherry cut the conversation to look at her.</p><p>"I have something to return to you," she said as she pulled out the gold locket.</p><p>Sherry looked to the locket before holding out her hand to take it. Once in her possession she opened it up to find the photo of her and her parents.</p><p>"I never got the chance to return it to you until now," Ada shrugged.</p><p>"Thank you," Sherry smiled sweetly as she folded up the photo to slip back into the locket. "And thank you so much for saving my life."</p><p>"You're wel..." Before she could finish Sherry had taken her in a hug.</p><p>She really didn't know how to take to the hug at first until it just felt natural to return the gesture. Once Sherry pulled away to go back to Jake with her locket again, he immediately asked what it was all about as Ada disappeared once again.</p><p>"You know her?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes," Sherry nodded, placing the locket around her neck. "I remember seeing her back in Racoon City in the underground labs. I actually ended up running away and dropped my locket in the process. I didn't think I'd actually see it again, but back then I never really cared."</p><p>"Your parents give it to you?" he asked.</p><p>Sherry nodded. "I always believed my parents didn't care about me," she shook her head. "Claire and Leon have always been there for me though."</p><p>Jake nodded then looked over as Chris told them they were to go with them. He'd been asking for fifty million for his blood, but seen he'd been hanging out with Sherry he'd finally changed his mind on the money and simple asked for fifty dollars instead.</p><p>'I lowered my asking price to fifty dollars,' he'd texted her.</p><p>Upon reading this, she couldn't help but smile. He wasn't at all like his father, thankfully.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Having made it back to the states, Leon and Helena were now headed for headquarters or so she thought. Helena knew what lie ahead for her and practically wasn't bothered. She'd do her time and come out anew.</p><p>"Is your sister doing alright now?" Leon asked striking up a conversation.</p><p>"From what Hunnigan told me, she seems so." Helena nodded.</p><p>"I know it's not my business, but did something happen between you both before all this?"</p><p>"Apart from me shooting her boyfriend," she shrugged. "No, we've always been somewhat close after out parents died."</p><p>"You shot her boyfriend?"</p><p>This even got the drivers attention.</p><p>"My sister was stuck in an abusive relationship," she went on to explain. "I didn't find out until it was too late, when she had to be hospitalised. He'd been beating her and I didn't even know it."</p><p>"Some people are just too afraid to speak out," Leon sighed.</p><p>Helena shook her head on response "I should have seen it. Deborah was always so bubbly and easy-going at college, but then she just started to quieten down and her friends..."</p><p>"Something's aren't exactly noticeable unless the other helps in return," he reminded her.</p><p>"I know," she frowned. "Every since that day, I just can't..."</p><p>"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, wondering if she'd be better off getting it out of her system.</p><p>She gave a nod. "I got this feeling something wasn't right that night. I was just driving home and thought I'd go see her, I never expected to see her in the state she was in." She took a breath then got down into it. "I pulled up at the apartment block and headed for her apartment. I rang the bell, knocked on the door a few times but there was no answer. The TV was blaring, but I made out some noise along with it. I forced myself in there and headed for the living room."</p><p>She took a small pause before continuing on again.</p><p>"That's where I found them. He was on top of her beating her bloody. I wasted no time kicking him off her and that's when he turned on me," she sighed again. "We got into a fight and I just remember being in such a rage that I kept hitting him until my knuckles bled. He fought me off and then I just shot him."</p><p>"You saved your sister," he now looked to her. "Anyone in your place would have done the same."</p><p>She gave a nod. "I suppose."</p><p>"Hey, Hunnigan's here." He now smiled as he turned to look out the window as the car slowed down to pull up behind another of their own cars in front.</p><p>The pair now climbed out as one of the men in black suits opened the door for them. Leon walked over to Hunnigan to now strike up a conversation with her, while Helena made her way over to Deborah.</p><p>"Helena!" Deborah flung herself at her older sister.</p><p>"Deborah," Helena sighed against her. "I hate to do this to you as you're still recovering, but I..."</p><p>"Helena," Leon cut her off as he walked over to take her hand to place a gun into it.</p><p>"What's going on?" Helena asked puzzled. "Shouldn't you be taking me in?"</p><p>Hunnigan shook her head as Leon stepped in front of Helena to take one of her hands to place a gun into it.</p><p>"But I assisted in the attack!" she looked to him in shock surprise.</p><p>Leon now stepped aside to allow Hunnigan to go on to explain.</p><p>"The investigating commission have reviewed the evidence, and feel it unjust to hold you liable for Simmons' crimes. They will also not be disclosing their findings to the public."</p><p>"But..." Helena shook her head in disbelief before Deborah took her free hand to squeeze reassuringly.</p><p>"The President would have done the same," Leon smiled at her.</p><p>"I.." she was speechless.</p><p>"The same applies to Carla Radames, though she's being held at the time being due to everything that's happened. After its all cleared up, she'll be granted freedom as well. Though she will have to be watched closely for a year or so first."</p><p>"Who by?" Helena now asked.</p><p>"They're assigning you to the position of bodyguard," Leon told her with a smile.</p><p>"Me?" she asked dumbfounded. "But looked what happened before."</p><p>"The President spoke highly of you Helena," Hunnigan smiled at her.</p><p>"He did?" she thought.</p><p>"So you up for the job of keeping her safe?" Leon now asked.</p><p>Helena nodded. "Yes."</p><p>"Good, get settled in and we'll see you in a few days for your next assignment." Hunnigan now turned to head off with Leon.</p><p>"Leon!" Helena shouted him.</p><p>He stopped to turn to look at her as she pulled out the compact mirror he'd given to her of Ada's.</p><p>"For the next time you see her," Helena smiled as she threw it to him.</p><p>He caught it with ease, shaking his head with a sigh. "Women."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. "We're Beyond Sympathy!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A few weeks later</strong>
</p><p>Recovery had been quite brutal for Piers as he now had to deal with only having one arm.</p><p>"I can't!" Piers snapped.</p><p>"Yes, you can!" Chris glared at him.</p><p>Claire just sighed as she watched the pair. Chris was a little abrupt, but at least his abruptness was helping to push the younger man. Finn had also wanted to give his encouragement, but really didn't want to get in the way.</p><p>"It's hopeless!" Piers groaned.</p><p>"Get used to it!" Chris shouted at him.</p><p>"I can't!" Piers snapped back in annoyance before calming as Chris grabbed him by the back of the head to bring him into a hug.</p><p>"We'll get through this," he reassured him. "We could maybe even get Carla to work on something to grow your arm back."</p><p>"What, like the Lizard?" Piers frowned as Chris let him go. "No thanks, Captain!"</p><p>Chris just chuckled until seeing Claire's face.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot." He mentally kicked himself.</p><p>She shook her head, pushing the thoughts of Steve out of her mind. Piers looked to Claire and Chris before turning to Finn.</p><p>"You got anything to add, rookie?" he asked, inviting him to join them.</p><p>"Yes, sir." Finn nodded with a smile as he headed over to join them.</p><p>Claire was rather proud of her brother as she watched him rubbing his fist over Finn's head, the three all laughing and joking together. It was just like one big happy family, and to top it off Jill, Sherry and Barry had all now joined.</p><p>"How's everything progressing?" Jill now asked as soon as she stepped into the room.</p><p>"Things seem to be going back to normal," Claire smiled as she watched Chris now break out a football for them to kick around.</p><p>"Who's up for some soccer?" he asked.</p><p>"Count me in, Captain!"</p><p>"Me as well!"</p><p>"Everyone outside," he gestured to the men, who all followed him out.</p><p>Jill was now following him on as well, warning Chris about pushing Piers too far too soon. Claire, Sherry and Barry also followed on to watch.</p><p>"I heard from Chris, you and Jake..."</p><p>"It isn't like that," Sherry frowned.</p><p>"So, he's still a thug for hire then?" she now asked before getting a slap on the arm. "Ow!"</p><p>"Any of you wanna join?" Chris called out to them. "Claire?"</p><p>She shook her head as Jill now walked over to stand next to her.</p><p>"Sherry?" he asked.</p><p>"No, I'm fine."</p><p>"Barry?"</p><p>"I'm in," Barry smiled as he headed over.</p><p>"How about you?" he now asked.</p><p>Sherry and Claire turned to look to see who he was now taking to.</p><p>"Jake?" Sherry thought surprised. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Thought we could settle a difference," he said as he looked to Chris while taking off his coat.</p><p>Chris looked to him and he looked back.</p><p>"Jake," Sherry frowned before he now gestured for the ball.</p><p>Chris smiled and threw it to him.</p><p>"Ready to get your ass kicked, Redfield?" Jake now asked as he walked over to him.</p><p>Sherry rolled her eyes while Claire shook her head.</p><p>"Men," the pair sighed as Jill gave a chuckle.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Yet another week had now passed and Leon was now enjoying a day off, he'd chosen today as the day to meet up with Claire again. The pair now catching up on events after their dreaded time in Raccoon City.</p><p>"Well this is a change," Claire smiled as she sat opposite him at one of the outside tables to the small cafe. "I was hoping we could finally meet under different circumstances."</p><p>"What better way than to relax with a nice warm coffee," he shrugged lightly.</p><p>Claire nodded as she took a sip. "So anything happen between you two?"</p><p>"Ada?" he asked as she nodded. "No."</p><p>Claire gave a frown. "I spent six months with her."</p><p>Leon nearly spat out his coffee. Six months, he couldn't even get six hours with the woman let alone six months.</p><p>"Did she, uh, say anything?" he asked casually.</p><p>"We had some pretty decent conversations, when she was around that was."</p><p>Leon couldn't help but smile now.</p><p>"She told me she had a boyfriend named John," she turned to him for acknowledgement.</p><p>"Yeah, she was looking for him back in Raccoon City."</p><p>Wow, so that was true about the boyfriend thing. Surprising.</p><p>"I also asked for her real name," Claire now said as she picked her coffee back up.</p><p>"Real name?" he asked.</p><p>"Come on, you don't think she'd go around saying it to everyone do you?"</p><p>"Well, did she tell you?"</p><p>Claire didn't respond to that, she simply raised her cup to her lips and took a good drink.</p><p>"Claire!" he frowned.</p><p>She gestured with her head for him to turn around. He spun in his seat, desperately searching for whatever it was Claire had seen.</p><p>"Is that.." he now stood.</p><p>"Go get her tiger," she mocked roared.</p><p>"I'll be right back," he turned back to her before turning to head off.</p><p>Claire shook her head, he wouldn't. Leon was now quickly rushing across the road, getting a honk in return what with the traffic showing no signs of slowing.</p><p>"Ada?" he now looked to her as she stood with her arms crossed. "I almost didn't recognise you."</p><p>She gave a smirk in return. "Red is my work colour, though I do rather prefer pink."</p><p>He shook his head, damn there was so much he really didn't know about the woman.</p><p>"Wait, so that means?"</p><p>She turned as Claire now joined them.</p><p>"Hey," she waved.</p><p>Ada gave her a smile in response.</p><p>"I really enjoyed the coffee, Leon. But I've got to get back..."</p><p>"I thought we were catching up?" he now turned to her, a little confused as Claire and Ada both shared a look. "You planned this?"</p><p>"Of course/not!" the pair answered in unison, it was pretty obvious who the one denying it was.</p><p>Leon shook his head as he then reached into his pocket. "I think this belongs to you."</p><p>She took the mirror from him to slip into her handbag.</p><p>"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I look forward to our next catch up session." Claire now smiled as a car stopped to pick her up. "I've got to get back to a certain grumpy woman in white."</p><p>"Everything sorted?" Jill asked as Claire opened the car door before climbing in.</p><p>Claire looked back at the pair with a smile. "I'd say so."</p><p>"You were in on this too?" he frowned.</p><p>Jill could only smile as she flicked on the indicator to then pull out onto the busy road.</p><p>"Come on," Ada beckoned. "I know someplace we can..."</p><p>Leon grabbed her wrist, getting a look in return.</p><p>"This is my treat," he told her. "I'm taking you to.."</p><p>"And I say..."</p><p>"Don't fight me on this, Ada!"</p><p>She gave him a smile that made him weak at the knees.</p><p>"Alright, show me your fancy place."</p><p>"You won't be disappointed, I promise you." He smiled as she now slipped her hand down into his, her fingers intertwining with his now as he now held her hand.</p><p>Leon looked to her with a warm smile, maybe this was the start of something wonderful?</p><p>xXx</p><p>The first time Helena stepped foot into the forbidden quarters, she was questioned on why she was even there in the first place.</p><p>"I'm here to keep an eye on Carla Radames," she told the strict security.</p><p>One had to phone it in just to make sure she was allowed through.</p><p>"She checks in," he nodded to his friend, who then proceeded to give her a check to see if she was carrying anything with her. "Gun."</p><p>With a huff she handed over her weapon, thus allowing her to proceed. Carla was made to work in the labs only with a select few others which had been specially stationed there with her. As soon as Helena passed them by they started whispering to one another. Helena couldn't care less what they were talking about, she had a job to do.</p><p>"So they sent you," Carla turned to face her, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Who were you expecting?" Helena asked.</p><p>Carla shrugged, unfolding her arms as she turned back to her work. Helena looked around, wondering what the hell she was to do while she watched over Carla. At first the woman hadn't given her much trouble, but as the days passed Carla started to give her some attitude more than usual.</p><p>"Do you have to stand over me all the time?" she just snapped one day.</p><p>"It's my job, yes!" Helena gave back as much as she got.</p><p>"You're disturbing me!"</p><p>"Well excuse me, but you do remember you're under strict supervision?" Helena scowled, getting one back in return. "I'll stand over there, if it makes you feel any better."</p><p>"Please do, you're making me feel sick."</p><p>Helena crossed her arms as she gave her a death glare. Time couldn't go by fast enough for her. She'd made constant trips to the toilet and back, all thanks to Carla and her weak bladder all of a sudden. She wondered if the woman was doing it to get out of working, but the paleness of the older woman's skin told her something else.</p><p>"Are you feeling alright?" she questioned as soon as Carla exited the toilets.</p><p>"Not that's it's any of your concern, but yes."</p><p>"You really don't like making things easy for people, do you?" Helena frowned, this time getting a smug smile in return.</p><p>"No," the older woman simply stated as she resumed her work.</p><p>Helena sighed in defeat as she took a seat to now watch Carla work. Having fancied Leon herself, she could clearly see why he'd choose someone like Ada over any other woman out there. She hated to admit it, but the woman was beautiful. Shaking her head at the thought of the woman standing a little away from her, she couldn't help remind herself that Carla had one ugly attitude to go with that beauty that she shared with Ada.</p><p>"I've not even into woman, god Helena!" she scolded herself as she rubbed her face.</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" Carla broke her from her thoughts, making her jump slightly.</p><p>"Nothing," Helena told her, acting very much like the way she did to her.</p><p>"Suit yourself," the older woman shrugged as she sat cross legged on the chair beside her, hot coffee in hand.</p><p>"You sure you should be drinking that," Helena frowned at her. "You've been back and forth to the bathroom all day."</p><p>"Are you telling me what I should and shouldn't do?" Carla glared at her.</p><p>"No," Helena sighed, brushing her off.</p><p>"Good, stay out of my business."</p><p>Soon enough it was time for another trip to the toilets as Helena had predicted. She didn't much mind as she got to stretch her legs a little more thankfully. Come the end of her shift, she was glad to be heading home.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"How's bodyguard duty?" Leon had asked on one of her days off.</p><p>"Dreadful," Helena sighed, burying her face in her hands. "Everything started off fine, then she just started giving me attitude. She's constantly going to the bathroom."</p><p>"She sick?" he asked.</p><p>Helena now nodded. "She did look pale and they won't really give her much time off."</p><p>"Well they'll have too, if she gets any worse. Then you'll have a job playing nurse."</p><p>"Not funny, Leon." She scowled at him.</p><p>Leon just gave a chuckle in return.</p><p>"So, how's things going with Ada?"</p><p>"As you'd expect," he shrugged. "It's taking time to get used to. Not being in a relationship since all this began can make things a little harder."</p><p>Helena nodded, thinking back to a time she'd actually had a strong relationship before work and looking out for her sister took over her life.</p><p>"How's your sister doing?" Leon now asked.</p><p>"Coping," Helena now sighed. "There's still some tension between us, but we're slowly fixing things."</p><p>"Good to hear," he smiled at her.</p><p>The pair shared a lighthearted conversation before going their separate ways again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. So Big, Yet So Emotional!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thankfully Carla's time under supervision was finally coming to an end. The cure to the virus was now ready to cure those infected, that mostly being the J'avo that the BSAA had found and captured. Luckily for Helena, Carla's mood seemed to have settled down a bit and the pair had took off from there.</p><p>"Looks like you're allowed home," Helena now smiled at her.</p><p>"What's that again?" Carla sighed in response.</p><p>Home wasn't home after living with Simmons for so long. She admitted it, she'd loved him no matter what. She'd even gone as far as making a new Simmons, one she could mould to her own liking, though Ada had seen to that for her and now she was lonely.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"Hello?" Helena answered her phone groggily after just waking up late one night.</p><p>"Miss Harper," a familiar voice followed.</p><p>"Carla?" Helena furrowed her brows. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>"I was wondering if you'd perhaps come over," Carla invited her. "I know it's late, but..."</p><p>She was a little shocked to actually have the woman calling her, especially at three in the morning.</p><p>"I'll be right there," she told her as she ran her free hand down her face.</p><p>At this Carla cut the call to await the younger woman's arrival.</p><p>"Hey," she greeted as soon as the dark haired woman opened the door for her.</p><p>At once Helena could see full well there was something different about the woman, she actually looked to have gained a little weight. It was hardly noticeable with her wearing a lab coat before, now she could see fully. Carla gestured for her to come inside. Helena's gaze immediately set on the wine bottle on the coffee table with some still left in the glass next to it.</p><p>"Sorry for calling you out so late," Carla apologised as she sat herself back down on the settee.</p><p>"I would have thought I'd be the last person you'd call, so I'm actually honoured."</p><p>"Oh please, who else would I call?" Carla frowned in annoyance. "My sister's dead and who else would actually be willing to talk with me?"</p><p>"You had a sister?" Helena now asked as she took a seat.</p><p>Carla leaned over to pick up the glass of wine to sip at it.</p><p>"Shocking, but yes. I had a sister. She went to Africa with her dumb boyfriend and ended up getting infected." She frowned. "Or that's what the report said."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Helena sighed.</p><p>Carla shrugged in response. "What's done is done. Anyway, I asked you here for your company, I don't want to think about any of the past."</p><p>Helena nodded, steering the conversation else where until Carla grew restless and had to busy herself. Helena had said about getting off home, but Carla had offered her the spare room to stay in. Something which would soon become spare once again and the pair grew more and more attached to one another.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"You really should lay off the snacks," Helena teased as the months passed and Carla was really starting to show more weight gain.</p><p>"You've some need to speak," Carla frowned at her.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not fat!" Helena glared at her.</p><p>Carla smiled in response. "It's a joke, my butch beauty."</p><p>"Hey!" Helena glared again. "Idiot genius."</p><p>"Why, thank you."</p><p>"It wasn't a compliment," Helena teased just as her phone rang. "Now what?"</p><p>Carla snuggled up to her while Helena took the call.</p><p>"Alright, yes." She groaned. "I'll be right there."</p><p>She cut the call to look at Carla.</p><p>"I've got to cover for Lean," she frowned. "She's called in sick and they really needed her."</p><p>"They do know I need you as well," Carla frowned.</p><p>"So does your boss," she chuckled, getting a slap on the arm.</p><p>"I called in sick today too," Carla frowned.</p><p>"I'll make it up to you," Helena kissed her before heading out to work.</p><p>Carla sighed as she stood to get something done, maybe she should see someone about the weight she was gaining for a start off.</p><p>xXx</p><p>As soon as Helena arrived home, she found Carla wasn't lounging around on the settee waiting for her as she watching TV.</p><p>"Carla?" she called out to her, getting no response.</p><p>She made her way around the house, searching for her other half.</p><p>"Carla?" she called out, now opening the bedroom door.</p><p>She found said woman laying on the bed.</p><p>"Hey," she greeted softly as she turned on the bedside lamp. "Not feeling well?"</p><p>Carla said nothing, only giving a small sniffle.</p><p>"Carla?" Helena frowned, wondering what was wrong as she headed back to sit in front of her. "Something happen?"</p><p>Helena was ready to cause major harm to the one that had brought her lover to tears.</p><p>"Just leave me alone."</p><p>"No, I want to know what's upset you." Helena demanded as Carla turned over to face away from her. "Carla, don't shut me out."</p><p>"It's none of your god damn business!" she snapped.</p><p>"Alright, fine, but I thought there was something between us. I thought... No, I was just stupid."</p><p>"Just go!" Carla snarled.</p><p>Helena stood to head out, slamming the door on her way out as she did so.</p><p>xXx</p><p>"Morning," her coworkers greeted.</p><p>Helena didn't respond as she just grabbed herself a coffee to take a small break before going over the next report with Hunnigan. She really didn't want to, but she'd be out of a job just as she was out of a relationship.</p><p>"And the victims?" Hunnigan now asked, filling out the rest of the details. "Helena?"</p><p>"Huh?" she now asked, looking up.</p><p>"The victims?" Hunnigan asked again.</p><p>Helena shook her head as Hunnigan typed away, while glancing over at the young woman.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" she asked.</p><p>"Fine," Helena scowled. "Are we done here?"</p><p>"I just have one more part I need to go over with you," the older woman pointed out.</p><p>"Make it quick," Helena frowned.</p><p>Hunnigan stopped typing to turn to her now.</p><p>"I'll not allow you to leave until you tell me what's wrong," Hunnigan warned her.</p><p>"It's nothing that concerns you," Helena scowled.</p><p>"It does when it clashes with work," Hunnigan reminded her.</p><p>Helena sighed heavily before telling her all that had happened between her and Carla. As predicted there wasn't really anything Hunngian could do, only comfort her. After what felt like eternity, the report was finished and she was allowed to go. Where though, she had no idea. Deborah was always out with friends as she'd always been with Carla, now that her and Carla were going through a tough period there was nothing left for her.</p><p>"Hey Helena," Sherry greeted warmly.</p><p>"Hey," Helena grunted in return, almost bumping into Leon, who'd just got back from another job.</p><p>She quickly gave them both the slip, not exactly wanting to go into detail about her relationship issues right now. It wasn't until receiving a text that had her almost passing out in shock.</p><p>
  <strong>I'm pregnant!</strong>
</p><p>"Helena," Leon placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Are you feeling alright?" Sherry also asked at seeing the paleness of the younger woman.</p><p>Snapping back to reality, Helena nodded at the pair before finally making her way out. 'How' and 'who with' were the main questions on her mind as well as 'how long'. Starting up the engine of her car, she drove back over to Carla's place. It was a little awkward stepping inside for the first time again after their little spat.</p><p>"You have questions," Carla turned to her as she sat on the bed. "Well out with them."</p><p>"Who's is it?" she asked, getting the most relevant question off her chest.</p><p>Carla lowered her head with a sigh. "The only man I ever thought I loved."</p><p>"Simmons!" Helena thought as she clenched her fists.</p><p>Carla turned her head away, half of her was glad a part of Simmons was with her and the other half still resented him.</p><p>"You're not keeping it, are you?" Helena now asked a little too angrily.</p><p>Carla brought up a hand to her face to wipe her eyes.</p><p>"You do remember what he did to you," Helena now reminded her truthfully.</p><p>"I know that!" Carla snapped back. "I just..."</p><p>Helena sighed in defeat. "It's your choice, I won't interfere."</p><p>"I'll give it up for abortion as soon as it's born," Carla told her before breaking down.</p><p>Helena walked over to offer comfort, but Carla refused her. Deciding on leaving her to it, she called Leon instead. This was shocking news indeed.</p><p>"I'll be right over," Leon cut the call.</p><p>Only he wasn't the only one to come along. Ada had come too, hoping to offer some form of comfort.</p><p>"It's Simmons' child," Helena sighed as the three stood in the room.</p><p>"Simmons," Leon shook his head.</p><p>"I'll have a word with her," Ada now added as she headed off to the bedroom.</p><p>Upon opening the door, Carla was quick to notice her. Grabbing the nearest thing she could get her hands on, she threw it at the door.</p><p>"Calm down!" Ada scowled as Leon and Helena turned to look at what was going on.</p><p>"I have nothing to say to you!" Carla snapped.</p><p>"Aww, and here I was hoping for an apology for the bump on my head." Ada teased.</p><p>"Get out!" Carla screamed at her.</p><p>Knowing it wasn't good to work the mother up, Ada tried time and time again to ease her into a simple and calm conversation.</p><p>"I don't want to fight, Carla. I came to talk."</p><p>"I said I don't want to talk, with you especially. Why'd she even tell you is beyond me."</p><p>"She just needed someone to talk to about it, and in any case she called Leon not me."</p><p>"Then get out!" Carla snarled.</p><p>"Getting worked up won't help," Ada sighed.</p><p>"You're the one that's doing it to me!"</p><p>"You're doing it to yourself, Carla."</p><p>Carla was just about ready to stand in rage, but Helena quickly stopped her by sitting beside her to then place a hand on her slightly swollen belly.</p><p>"Think of the child, Carla." She warned her.</p><p>Carla looked down at Helena's hand before looking back up to see Ada smiling warmly at her.</p><p>"If it makes you happy, I'd like to keep it."</p><p>Carla turned to her.</p><p>"You'd make a great mother," she smiled.</p><p>"You both would," Ada encouraged.</p><p>Helena shook her head. "I don't..."</p><p>"Hey," Leon frowned at her.</p><p>"We're in this together," Carla now told her as she placed a hand over hers.</p><p>Helena smiled once again as the pair kissed.</p><p>"Come on, we're done here." Ada grabbed Leon's arm to lead him out.</p><p>"You know you'd..." Leon started, only to get cut off by Ada.</p><p>"Don't even think about it," she warned him, a shiver running down her spine at the very thought of having children.</p><p>It wasn't like she hated them, it was just that she didn't really think she'd actually be mother material. Showing affection to others was something she'd never done before. It was only recently that she'd started to settle down with Leon, did she then start to show her appreciation for the one that had changed her. Having children was a big step up for her.</p><p>"Was only saying how much more beautiful you'd look," he teased. "Anyway, I don't think I'd suit being a father."</p><p>"That's not like you at all, Leon." She turned to him with a smile.</p><p>"It's the truth," he shrugged. "I mean look at me with Sherry."</p><p>"You must have done something right, she looks up to you and Claire."</p><p>"Apart from me helping to save her, I don't really see what else there is for her to look up to me for."</p><p>"You really are clueless, aren't you Leon." She teased as she kissed him.</p><p>"Thanks," he muttered glumly.</p><p>"But oh so cute," she winked.</p><p>He couldn't help but shake his head with a smile at her now as she climbed back in the car to wait for him.</p><p>"That's my Ada."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>